Scout's Honour
by thenerdwithoutglasses
Summary: Kitty really hates Marley because of what she has done so she forms a plan to destroy her. So she invites her to a sleepover? What is wrong with a little fun on a Friday night? Scout's Honour can only go so far can't it? And nothing that big can form from one night. Well except maybe love? Please R&R :) Karley! Complete with 24 chapters (A/N chapter, the old chapter 24 was deleted)
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee. **

**A/N: This is a Karley fanfiction and focuses on Kitty's POV throughout. Of course they are other couples mentioned; mainly Brittana and Faberry with a small element of Klaine and Jarley (eww I know)**

* * *

The way she looks at him makes me feel sick; it is so naive and she looks so vulnerable. Maybe that is why I am walking down the hallway towards her with a Slushee in my hand. She is the easiest target in the whole school and she hardly ever fights me back. Jake was my boyfriend and then she stole him away from me. She is the real bitch here; she thinks the world revolves around her. Then as soon as this Ryder guy walks into her life she leaves Jake hanging and focuses on him. Now she has the two hottest guys in our grade fighting over her.

That should be what is happening to me but I am just being called a bitch by everyone in the school; even some teachers. This girl is playing the little miss innocent card and everyone seems to love her to bits. She now will become even more loved by everyone because she got the lead in the school musical as a sophomore. I just don't get this school at all. I am a popular cheerleader but most people hate me. That doesn't even make any sense.

The worst part is while she got the lead role I got the part of Patty Simcox! Do you even remember her from the musical 'Grease'? Me neither; I only found out who she was after I googled her. How dare they give me the role of the extremely unpopular cheerleader? It is all the new director of the losers' club fault. He is just being awkward by casting a brunette as 'Sandy' and a black boy as 'Rizzo'; who does he think he is? That club is going to go downhill after Mr Schuester leaves and dumps all the losers on their asses to fight for the arts in Washington.

I have decided that I am going to do the musical though because it could get me some points with Coach Sylvester if I look like I am infiltrating the Glee Club. It is exactly what my idol Quinn Fabray did in her sophomore year so how could I not? I can sing better than most of them losers so I will get in for sure. I just need to get the main loser to look bad and then i can float right in and save the day; they will have to love me.

Marley Rose is the new star of the Glee Club. She has a strong and powerful voice that carries just the right amount of emotion when she sings. She is the perfect target because I know what really makes her feel vulnerable and threatened. Her mother is huge and that is the main reason why all the football team and Cheerios make fun of her. With a mother like that one of her main insecurities has to be her weight and how she looks. That is how I will get her to crack and give me all the attention back.

That is why I was backstage in the school's auditorium fixing the skirt that Marley wears during one of the scenes in the musical. They will be running through it tomorrow so by making it two sizes smaller she will hold up the whole production. I know that it is really bitchy to make her think she is becoming fat but it is the risk that I will take to become the head cheer leader and most popular girl in the school. It is the only thing that matters right now; it is way more important than some poor girl's feelings.

She will try it on tomorrow and feel so horrible that she won't be able to concentrate on learning lines or practicing her solos. It will just make me look that much better and everyone will start to pay attention to me again. Jake will stop fawning over her and realise what he left behind. He is popular no doubt about that so he could boost my reputation. He is not as popular as Ryder but he is also all loved up on Marley so I have no chance with him. It actually does hurt when he looks at her and they both have that glimmer in their eyes. My chest feels tight with the pain of not being good enough for him.

But Kitty Wilde never gives up on anything so that is why I wait backstage for Marley to struggle with her skirt. I have to get her to trust me before I can throw her back in the trash were she came from and take the top spot. All the Glee Club girls are staying in my house this Friday night because I need to make them think that I am a good person so they will get behind me. Too bad that 'Lady boy' has to come but I won't let anything get in my way. I am a very determined person and I hate to lose; especially to the daughter of the lunch lady.

...

"Are you making fun of me Kitty?" Marley re-enters my bedroom just as the song was about to finish. It was actually perfect timing; like it was all rehearsed so many times on a TV show.

"Some people are so touchy." I finish my song and it looks like everyone enjoyed it except Marley. Well she wasn't supposed to anyway because I was making fun of her 'Grease' style.

I know that I have gotten to her tonight with the whole weight and eating disorder stuff. It is cruel to actually make someone want to throw up but she does it to me all the time when she looks at Ryder and Jake. I just want to punch them guys in the face so she will stop looking at them, and pay more attention to me like everyone else. It is so frustrating with Marley and I sometimes wonder why I bother tormenting her. She acts like she doesn't care on the outside, but I know that inside she is dying to break down and cry.

The sleepover is going quite well because all the Glee girls are actually talking to me and not calling me a bitch. I would call that progress in itself; I just need to gain Marley's trust then I can get on with my plan. She needs to fall for the whole weight issue thing and I thought I was pretty convincing in my bathroom. Maybe I should go talk to her and try to be more comforting with her like my mom used to be with me. That always made me calm and I knew that every word she spoke was the truth.

"You are going to be pretty and popular just like what your mummy. Daddy knows that and you want to make him proud of you, don't you dear. Are you going to make him proud for me?" That was one of the last things she ever said to me and it has stuck with me throughout the years. I soon found out what she meant by it all once I started Middle school and my father's expectation got higher. I will never stop trying to fulfil her wishes and that is why I need to be head cheerleader and popular. I know Brittany is a lovely and kind person but I need the top spot more than her. She has Glee Club which is full of her friends to fall back on; I have no friends that would actually care.

All the other girls are getting ready to sleep after a night of gossip about the boys and eating fatty foods. It is what they do at sleepovers so why should I complain when I am trying to get them to like me again. The plan worked pretty well tonight I just need to keep it up. It will be hard because I am just so used to cutting losers down with my insults. It is a bit weird having a boy sleep over at my house but I know that he likes to be a girl so I don't let it bother me. If my father found out about it though he would be livid so Wade is dressed like a girl the entire time so my father doesn't suspect anything.

"Marley, can I talk to you downstairs?" I ask her as the other set down blankets and pillows to sleep on. The scared look on her face is really cute, I mean funny. She nods hesitantly though and I lead her downstairs to the living room. My father is in his room now sleeping because he gets up early for work on Saturdays. Once we are sitting down on a couch I go through what I was planning to say to her all night. She looks at me with a confused look and it just makes my mind go blank; I can't seem to focus on anything I meant to say to her.

"Is there something you want to ask me Kitty?" She asks me while I am stilling working out how to make the words come out of my mouth right.

"I um, I just wanted to ask you did it go alright in the bathroom? It can be hard the first time." I smile at her trying to make it look genuine. She gets that scared look across her face again and my smile doesn't feel forced anymore.

"I couldn't do it Kitty. I just can't. I want to be popular and be great in the musical but I can't seem to do it." She has tears in her eyes and I didn't predict this happening. I don't know how to handle a crying girl; I hardly ever cry and when I do I just go straight to sleep trying to forget everything that happens.

"I know how you feel Marley; I want the exact same things. The difference is that I love myself enough to do what I have to do to make it happen for me." I try to be nice but still keep my bitchy attitude in there so it actually seems believable.

"Could you help me then? I know we are not friends or anything but it would be fun to be." She smiles at me and I don't think I could say no right now; especially if I don't want a girl crying on my couch.

"Maybe it would be fun but I'm not sure if we will ever know. I'll show you how to do it then you will be great in the musical. I think everyone will win."

"But, what is in it for you? I took the part you wanted in the musical and made your boyfriend break up with you." She says, I think it actually just hit her after all this time.

"I can be a nice person if I want you know. I just don't come out to people like you a lot. Any people judge me as a bitch and leave it like that; but you actually still think it could be fun." Right I have no idea why I am saying this to Marley of all people. She is supposed to be my enemy but now I am saying the most truthful thing I have said in a while (that wasn't an insult).

"So you will help me with all of this?" She asks me with that same smile that makes her whole face light up.

"Of course I will!" I lead her into the downstairs bathroom so none of the other girls suspect anything. "Now, all you have to remember is that it is a Scout's honour." I hold up two fingers and smile at her as she does the same.

* * *

**A/N: So what do you think? I got the idea while watching the newest episode and I really love both of these new characters. Reviews would be great because I don't know if I should continue it or not.  
Sorry for any mistakes but I have looked over it a couple of time :) It doesn't seem great now but I promise it gets better!  
Thank you and happy reading :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee :(**

The plan is currently working extremely well. It is opening night of the musical and Marley is freaking out because of her weight and her costumes. She definitely does trust me now because I have heard from my spies in the bathrooms that there was been a lot throwing up in the girl's bathrooms this week. It may not be her but I know that I have gotten to her when I talk about her mother and her fat genes. There is that hurt in her eyes and sometimes it even comes through to her face. She is quite guarded about her feelings but her face and her sparkling blue eyes just give it away.

The curtains are opening soon and some of the audience are in their seats already. I know that the pressure is getting to everyone with a big part or to the people with solo performances. I am the most relaxed because I basically have to carry all the harmonies and dance in the background. Marley is so anxious because it is time for her to get in her skirt that she has been having trouble with. I do feel bad that she could bust out of the skirt during her performance but it will only make me more popular.

Tina is trying to get everyone in their costumes while struggling with getting herself ready. I guess she just wants to be noticed in her senior year; everyone wants attention some times. I only need the good attention though because I have had the bad kind for too long. I need all my popularity back; Coach Sylvester was wrong about me and I need to prove her wrong. Everyone is ready except Marley who is getting ready at this moment. Although throwing up does help with your weight it would have made her lose two inches in a week.

Marley is struggling with her skirt again and this is my chance to show her that I want to help her but I actually want to make her look bad. I just need to make her believe in Scout's honour and then she will be easy to tear down. If only Ryder would get out of the way because he is really irritating me by fawning all over her. She isn't even popular; she is the daughter of the lunch lady but he actually approached her first. She will be easy to convert once Ryder actually stops caring about her. I have a few freshmen holding Ryder up in the hall so I can get Marley to the nearest bathroom.

She is really scared about making a fool of herself but that is inevitable. I will make her go right back down to the bottom where she came from. Everyone loves her even though she is poor and stays behind after school to help make food for the students' lunches. Jake doesn't really like me anymore because we sent Marley into Ryder's arms after we did a duet for our audition. He has the biggest crush on her and it is really pathetic that a boy like him cannot get a girl like her. I bet you I could get a boy like that if I wanted to; they would be putty in my hands. I don't know if I would want a boy like Marley though because they wouldn't be as good at acting the 'original poor girl'.

I have to leave her in the bathroom to get on with it because I need to get ready for my chorus scenes. I just hope that no one finds her and destroys my plans to make her even more insecure. Everyone is insecure about something but they normally hide it from everyone; she is quite obvious about her fears. It just makes it that much easier for me though so I really should properly thank her one day. She makes making fun of her not that much of a challenge but I wonder why. If someone made fun of me all the time I would fight back and get really annoyed by it all.

...

The musical went nearly too well. Ryder and Marley had amazing chemistry on stage and off. I can only guess that he knows about her issues and it has put my plans in ruins. How else can I get Marley to crumble at my feet? It got an amazing review and everyone in the stupid Glee Club is on a high from it all. They cannot be for much longer though when they realise how bad they will be when their new director takes control.

He is a failure just like most of the graduating class last year. A lot of people went off to college but have dropped out since then and returned back to be a Lima Loser. Apparently he got kicked out of the army after shooting himself in the leg and then got dumped by his girlfriend in New York. How can the glee Club possibly get any better with him as their Coach; he will burn it pieces. He has actually helped me so maybe I won't follow Sylvester's orders and call him 'Mashed Potato Pants, I think I owe him that much.

Joining the Glee club will only get me closer to Marley and keep an eye on Jake and Ryder. I need them to stop paying attention to her so maybe if I kick ass in there they will actually look my way. I know it will make my reputation go down at first but I will leave there with a much better one replacing it. I will destroy the glee Club from the inside like Coach asked me to, starting with Marley. I just need to think of a new way to leave her broken.

I don't think taking Jake away will make her worried or that upset because she now has Ryder. And if I manage to get Ryder away, Jake will jus swoop in and make her happy again. Boys are never going to be the right answer but I need to find a new way fast. She isn't jealous of me, well not that I know of anyway; she loves her life as a poor Glee loser. She has a supportive mom and she has loads of friends from Glee club. If she combined her life with my popularity she would have it all.

I am the one who really needs all the glory though. She is happy with the way her life is but I hate my life and turn to God for my only support. He took my mom away from me I soon learnt that he was actually one of the only people I could trust and talk to. I have to be popular or else I am nothing; she has something to fall back on after humiliation. I can't believe it but I am actually jealous of Marley Rose and her life. I need to knock her down so I can feel better about myself; it is selfish but you are allowed to be sometimes.

This week in Glee Club they are welcoming Ryder to the group so another new member wouldn't hurt. It will actually make them a hell of a lot better because they will have my perfect dancing skills and my great voice to help them. That is not what Coach Sylvester thinks though; to her I am just a girl she can use to spy on 'Lumps the Clown' and bring him down. To be honest I really do like performing so maybe I can postpone the mission for a little while. A few weeks won't change anything between me and Coach.

When I walk into the choir room on Monday morning Finn turns to look at me. He has that really confused look on his face; there is a hint of fright there as well, am I really that bad?

"Umm, Kitty how can i help you?" He stutters out keeping his face the same expression.

"I would like to join your little club that you have going here; the loser, I mean Glee club. Sorry force of habit!" I smile at him with my best real smile; the look on his face makes me think his heart may have stopped.

"Could you give me any response because i need to get to class soon Sir?" I am going all out on this nice thing; it is easier than I thought.

"I- um sure Kitty, I know you can sing because of the musical so just come along after the final bell." He looks pleased with himself so I assume that I'm finished here.

"Thanks! See you then." I turn and walk out of the room with a spring in my step. I am genuinely happy about this and I don't really know why. The only people I really know in the club are Marley, Jake and Brittany. I probably should be nervous of their reaction but then again I am the head bitch around here; I do not get nervous.

...

Later that day I told Miss Sylvester about my plan and how I got into the Glee Club. She showed no emotion but then she said I was just like Quinn but I still had to prove myself. It was great to be compared to my idol by Coach and even better that she didn't kick me off the Cheerios. It is nearly time for Glee club and I thought that I should either be early and be sitting there when they all walk in or walk in late. I think sitting there with a huge smile on my face will scare them more. Finn will probably be the only one there when I walk in because he has nothing to do during the day except plan things out for the Glee Club.

I walk in and sit down in the front row of seats making sure I am the first thing everyone will see when they walk in as a group of best friends. I don't have to wait that long before people start coming in and they all come in with that priceless look on their faces. They are all shocked, confused and scared at the same time, just like Finn. I guess all Glee losers are the same. Jake's face has anger written all over it and he turns straight around and leaves as quickly as her came in. I guess he really doesn't like me anymore; what can I do about it though? I am hardly going to apologize to him.

Almost is here and Finn is nearly ready to start but there is one person missing: Marley. I thought that she would be one of the first people because she is so passionate about singing and this stupid club. She is the reason why I joined; why am I here if she doesn't even bother to come to rehearsal the day I needed her to? I need her to trust me so I can find out a way to destroy her after what she did to me. The only reason I can think she wouldn't be here is that she got caught up in the bathroom (if you know what I mean). I can only hope that she is because then I don't need to think of a new plan of action.

As I let my thoughts drift in and out of my head we can all hear footsteps running down the empty hallway. It is most likely Marley because everyone else is probably heading home while we are stuck here for an hour. She opens the door and nearly lets it come back and hit her in the face when she sees me sitting in the front row. She continues to walk in and sits down behind me, beside Wade. I actually couldn't tell what emotion was all over her face and it was weird, she normally wears her heart on her sleeve and I can tell in an instant how she feels. She looks conflicted by something but I don't know what.

The Glee Club isn't actually as bad as I thought; it is really fun in fact. Finn told us that Mr Schue normally does duet competitions around this time but he has put his own twist on it. He came up with the 'genius' idea that we dress up like our own superheroes while singing duets. The basis of the idea is actually quite good but I'm not sure about the superhero part. Everyone seems really enthusiastic about it except Marley. She seems really out of it and doesn't look to be enjoying any of it.

Even when Tina and Brittany get up and start to sing an upbeat song she doesn't get up to dance with everyone. Ryder soon fixes that and grabs her up from her seat to dance with the rest of us; she doesn't even change her expression at all but still dances with him. I am dancing with Sam and adding a good harmony in with the other girls and Wade. This is the most fun I have had in ages and I am glad that I joined. The song finishes and everyone starts laughing and applauding the two girls for their performance. Finn tells everyone to sit down because he wants to put together pairs.

Blaine and Sam are together; Ryder and Jake (that will be interesting); Tina and Artie; Brittany and Sugar; Wade and Joe; and Marley and I. I nearly hug Finn because now we will have to spend time together to rehearse; I am actually nearly too excited to spend time with her. The hour is nearly up and I am disappointed that it isn't longer. Finn asks us for our reactions and ideas and Sugar starts saying that she should get every solo because she is better than everyone in here. I nearly laugh but then Marley puts up her hand and asks Finn for permission to leave.

I wonder what is wrong with her; she hasn't been herself since she came in the door and saw me. I want to follow her but that would look really suspicious so i need to find an excuse to leave.

"Finn, I have to go speak with Miss Sylvester about missing Cheerios practice tomorrow; can I be excused?" I ask him while he goes back to talking about the competition rules. He looks at me and then nods his head.

"Good luck with that! I hope she doesn't kill you; see you tomorrow morning!" He shouts behind me as I rush out the door of the choir room. I look about the hallways for any sign of where Marley could have gone. I think the nearest might be my best option so I run down the hall towards the hopefully not empty bathroom.

It isn't very far away from the choir room so it would have been very convenient d for Marley to escape from it all. I take note of it because I will probably need to use it sometime in the future because of all the drama of the Glee club. I go to open the door and hear movement inside; it has to be Marley. I am now very cautious because I don't want to scare her away. I push the door slightly and take in the sight of the girl crying in the corner of the room. It nearly breaks my heart to see her like this; so broken and hurt.

"Marley, what is wrong?" My own voice shocks even me because of the softness of my tone; it is just like my mother's.

"Kitty? What are you doing here?" She doesn't look up but is now wiping at her eyes so the tears would stop.

"I wanted to see if you were okay. You looked really zoned out in Glee and I wanted to see if I could help you." I am not lying to her; she really did worry me.

"Really? I find that hard to believe Kitty. What do you really want from me? I wish you would just leave me alone; you just make my life a lot harder. It like you are always there; even in my head when I am at home." She looks up at me and I nearly die from all the pain on her face. I am speechless from all the emotion that comes through in her mini speech.

"I-uh I just wanted to help..."

"Save it Kitty; you won't give me what I want so there is no need for you to be here." Marley interrupts me and is now standing up and I have to look up at her. She can be really intimidating when she wants to be. She goes to walk around me and out the door but I grab her arm and turn her round to face me again.

"Marley, wait; just talk to me. I am changing; I even joined Glee Club so I could be nicer to everyone like you. Just tell what you want and I could help; I am still the head the head bitch around here." I really just want to talk to her but I am not sure where this 'being nice' thing has come from. I thought I wanted to destroy her but my brain is now saying otherwise.

"Are you sure it isn't just one of Coach Sylvester's evil schemes?" I shake my head to say that it isn't and she continues.

"I just want people to stop torturing me about my mom; she is part of my life, deal with it. I bet that they are just jealous of my relationship with her." She got that right. "I just want someone who will look out for me, make me smile and feel protected; sure Ryder is a nice guy but he is too immature and I need someone a lot more emotionally strong. I just want people to accept me whatever way I look or feel; I shouldn't have to hate myself to fit in. I just don't get it Kitty; why do you hate me?" She looks at me with her sparkling blue eyes that hold so much pain and i actually don't know the honest answer.

"I don't know... I just need an enemy to keep my reputation up and that just so happens to be you. I am in as really weird mood today so if you take one thing from this conversation take this: don't throw up to make yourself thinner; you are already beautiful in your own way. I know that I said it was right but I was wrong just promise me that you won't. I can help you become popular if you really wanted; I could take you shopping for some clothes that don't look like trash, no offence. Here take this and call me when you want to rehearse for Glee club; I have to go. And don't tell anyone I was nice to you okay? It would actually make me want to hate you."

I hand her a piece of paper with my phone number on it that I had written for her in Glee. I give her a small smile then go back to my stern look and walk out; leaving a really confused Marley behind.

**A/N: Thank you for the support and reviews for this story as well :) I decided that this could potentially be as good as TMOQF so here is the 2nd chapter. I hope you all like it :) Reviews/ideas/criticisms are widely appreciated! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee :( **

It didn't surprise me that Marley had texted me last night to ask when I had time to rehearse for Glee. She is really dedicated to that Club and is one of their best singers, as well as me of course. She said that she really wanted to choose the perfect song before anyone else took her ideas. She said that she watched me perform my musical audition and said that I actually had a really nice tone that would fit pretty well with her voice. Of course I this did make sense to me but I thought that I should leave all the technical stuff to her as she is an expert.

This morning at Glee Blaine and Sam had already finished working on their performance and said they wanted to go first. I have to give credit where it is due and even though it wasn't the best song they were pretty good. I really like what they did with the song 'Heroes' though. Everyone got up and cheered loudly for them at the end; it was like they didn't even care that this was a competition at all. I clapped politely because I am so focused on winning this thing that none of the other performances matter. Quinn won this duets competition with Sam in her junior year so I am going to do it this year.

I just hope that Marley will be able to focus on giving her best performance on the day. She has been off all week and I don't think I could go through the humiliation of not kicking ass at this duet. It will be my first performance in front of the Glee Club as a member and I want them to remember it. Marley and I are meeting at her house after Cheerios practice this evening to go over ideas and choreography. I personally think that we should go last so we have that big impact on the judge's mind.

I am not really experienced in any of this so I will have to actually ask Marley for help with it all; it is not something I could prepare myself. I don't get nervous before anything so I doubt that will be my downfall. I know that I can sing; I just need to make the others believe it too. Marley has already proved her amazing voice to them all so it will only raise their expectations. The theme is 'Heroes' so that also limits our song choice; I really have no idea what we are going to do. It is not something that would be in many of the songs I listen to; they are more exercise songs that keep you in the zone. I have to work pretty hard to look this good.

I am a bit anxious to go to Marley's house because one: I know that she is insecure about her lifestyle (especially after me torturing her about it daily) and two: I mock her mother a lot as well so I really don't want to meet her. It's not that I don't like her it is that I would probably feel quite bad if I found out she was a great person but I judged her because of her weight issues. I know that she probably is really nice because Marley has a part of her locker dedicated to her; I probably would have one in mine too but I don't like to stay in the past.

I have to keep up the facade that I am untouchable even though I won't be in school. I cannot let Marley think that she is better than me or a lot stronger than me; I won't let it happen. I honestly do not know what I was thinking when I was being nice to her in the bathrooms or why I even followed her out. None of the Glee kids have noticed anything strange about my behaviour (except the fact that I joined in the first place), so I think I will keep it that way. She will be the only Glee loser that gets my phone number.

I think that only Ryder and Jake have noticed something off with Marley but that is only because they are constantly staring at her and talking to her when they get the chance. It is mad that they think they even stand a chance; Marley even said that she didn't like Ryder like that, that he was too immature. Jake has anger issue and wouldn't be able to support her or make her smile when he is off in one of his moods. I don't know why I know any of this though; I really should pay more attention to my life and not her life. That was one of Quinn Fabrays big mistakes during her time at McKinley High School.

I know that I need to bring her down if I want to stay on top but I need to keep control of my life as well. It is all okay if I can humiliate Marley but I need to know what is going on in the popular world and not the Loser Club. I need to be able to keep my reputation up while working my way through the Glee club and find out how to destroy it for Coach Sylvester. She said that if I failed that I would be one of the stupidest people on earth because it was now being run by Finn Hudson. I mean he is pretty stupid; he just graduated last year and now he was back coaching a high school Glee Club for free.

...

There was no Glee practice on today after school so I went straight to the Cheerio locker room and stayed there for a while before practice began at five. It was an okay cheerleading practice because Coach didn't scream at us as much as she usually does; it was really strange. She still made us work really hard for an hour but she wasn't as bad as usual. I guess she made up for it by keeping us all behind afterwards for another twenty minutes of quizzing on the theory of her history and cheerleading like she was going to give us all a test. I really wouldn't put it past her to though; she loves to torture us all in new ways every week.

I didn't mind being kept behind because it gave me a chance to show everyone that I was good enough to be the head cheerleader. The only thing is that I am supposed to be at Marley's house at half past six and it is now twenty past. I am only going to have time to get changed if I only want to be a few minutes late. I will have to go to her house looking all tired and sweaty; I really didn't think this arrangement through. I will have to just work extra hard to keep my guard up and not let her and them sparkling eyes get to me. I cannot let her see me weak and being nice; that is not something Kitty Wilde does.

I have the directions to her house on my phone and I work out that it is only three blocks away from the school and I could probably get there in five minutes if I hurried. I could rest for a while at hers and then get my dad to collect me down the road so he doesn't know that I was at the cafeteria lady's house. I just hope that Marley has some of it worked out because after an hour of flipping and spinning in the air really takes its toll on you after a while. She probably will have most of it worked out actually because she is also a perfectionist just like me when it comes to singing.

She has a laid back approach to most things but her eyes light up when singing and performing are involved. I on the other hand have to do everything the right way or else it goes in the bin. I spend hours after school just trying to perfect a single move from Cheerios that everyone else wouldn't care to fix. Even if Miss Sylvester shouted and screamed at us to get it right not many of the girls would. The thing that really gets me is that Coach knows that I work really hard but she never acknowledges it. I am just as hard working and passionate as Quinn but she doesn't seem to care what I do at all.

I have been getting worked up about Coach Sylvester that I haven't even realised where i have been going and I have to check were I am. It turns out that Marley's house should be at the end of this street; I had no idea if I was going the right way or not. I am using all the energy I have left to run down the street and look out for number twenty four. I have no idea whether I should text her that I am here or should I go up and knock. Truth be told, I have actually never actually been to someone else's house; I preferred to be by myself when I was younger for my own reasons.

I liked it that way but now I have realised that I cannot go through High school and expect to be on top without talking to anyone. I think that I will just be safe and text her and walk the last twenty meters to her house. That way I won't have to go through an awkward meet and greet with Marley's mom and we can get to work straightaway. I can only hope that Marley will have her phone near her so she knows that I am nearly outside her house. I don't know if she would think that I was that mean and ditched her. Then again I have said and done some pretty bad stuff to her in the last couple of months.

She is standing at her front door waiting for me as I walk down the street. Her house is a single storey house and it looks to have maybe four rooms in it. It is really small compared to my house but I guess it could do her and her mom on her pay. I can see why Marley is so insecure about her mom, her clothes and her lifestyle; she has probably never had it easy. She has never talked about her dad so I wonder if I will meet him now or even here him being mentioned tonight. I half smile at her as she holds the door open for me while taking my training bag away into the living area.

"So do you want to come into my room and we can get to work now?" She asks me while putting the bag down and coming back into the hall where i am still stood still.

"Whatever you want; I am pretty tired and won't protest too much. I promise." I smirk at her and let her guide me into her incredibly small bedroom.

"I know it is small but I like it. It holds my bed and a desk; that is all I need in a bedroom." She says while looking at her old Chuck Taylors. It is weird how she is that insecure about it all that she feels the need to mention it before I even can get a word in.

"It is okay as long as we can both sit down I am happy. It will almost certainly be better than my house." She smiles at me and I just sit down, not wanting her to think that I can actually be nice two days in a row. "So shall we get started then?" She seems surprised by my eagerness to start but just shrugs it off.

"Yeah, um I was thinking about it all day and I narrowed our song choice down to these four songs but I thought that you would like to do this one." She hands me a list of songs and points to the one at the top.

"Holding out for a hero?!" I look up to her and she is smiling shyly. "I like it! Well done little miss flustered; you chose the perfect song. Have you thought of anything else other than the song choice while spending your day alone?" She looks confused to my response; I think it is because she isn't sure to think of it as a compliment or insult. That is how to get to them; always be one step ahead and outsmart them in the meanest of ways.

"Um, Thanks. Actually I have the arrangement set out and thought about who would sing what parts. I thought that you could do the costume part because you know… But I thought that if we practiced it enough tonight and maybe tomorrow after Glee we could do it on Friday."

"Well it seems you have most of it worked out. Of course I could do the costumes; they will be awesome. Only thing is that I will need to go and get material and stuff to make it with; and I need you to get measured and try it on." This makes her go physically stiff and I can see the terror in her eyes. I see that she hasn't quite gotten over the weight issues and is still unsure of me being anything other than her enemy.

"Uh, sure. We could do it tomorrow or Wednesday. I will show you the way I thought we could do it now. Just sing along when you can." She gets up and pulls a keyboard out from behind her desk; she sets it up and starts to test some chords. I never thought she would be the one to play an instrument.

"Nice keyboard, I never knew you played. I guess you learn something new every day." She just smiles at me and starts to properly play a song that I instantly recognise.

"I thought that we could do it more up tempo but this is all we have to work with right now." I nod along and wait for her to start singing.

Marley, _Kitty, __Both._

"Where have all the good people gone and where are all the Gods?

Where's the street wise Hercules to fight the rising odds?

Isn't there a white knight upon a fiery steed?

Late at night I toss and I turn _and I dream of what I need."_

I decide that I should join in because it would just be weird listening to her sing by herself, with that angelic voice, when it is supposed to be a duet.

"_I need a hero_

_I'm holding out for a hero 'til the end of the night_

_They've gotta be strong and they've gotta be fast_

_And they've gotta be fresh from the fight_

_I need a hero_

_I'm holding out for a hero 'til the morning light_

_They've gotta be sure and it's gotta be soon_

_And they've gotta be larger than life, larger than life."_

Marley starts to harmonize and I join in and she smiles at me.

"Somewhere after midnight in my wildest fantasy

Somewhere just beyond my reach there's someone reaching back for me."

She nods at me to take the next part and I shock myself with how good we actually sound together.

_Racing on the thunder and rising with the heat_

_It's gonna take a Superman to sweep me off my feet._

_I need a hero_

_I'm holding out for a hero 'til the end of the night_

_They've gotta be strong and they've gotta be fast_

_And they've gotta be fresh from the fight._

_I need a hero_

_I'm holding out for a hero 'til the morning light_

_They've gotta be sure and it's gotta be soon_

_And they've gotta be larger than life_

_I need a hero!_

She finished the last chord and jumps up from her desk. She nearly goes to grab me in a hug but then it looks like she remembers who I am and stops. She just beams at me instead; it is the happiest I have seen her since she got the role of sandy like a month ago.

"That was amazing Kitty! I knew you could sing but I didn't think that we would go so well together." Marley avoids criticising me like anyone else probably would but she actually just compliments our teamwork. Which I have to admit sounds great: we compliment each other's voices so well.

"You are the one who carried most of the vocals and arranged the whole song! It was really great. Maybe we should do this more often."

"Yeah we are so going to win this if we can just work out a good choreography. It is what was lacking in the other performances."

"Well you are in luck Marley because you are working with someone who did ballet for seven years because they were the perfect height; being small comes in handy sometimes. I am also on the Cheerios so it should be no problem coming up with an average dance routine." I say proudly, not to brag or anything but I was the best in my class.

"Who said anything about average?" She smirks at me and I really like this competitive side of her; she can be feisty when she wants to be.

"You know just how I think Rose; this could work out quite well." Just then my phone vibrated and I lift it from my pocket. My father is coming to collect me at the end of the street in five minutes so I have to leave now so I don't keep him waiting.

"I am sorry Marley but I have to go now; my dad is coming to collect me now at the end of the street on his way back from work. We can arrange our next practice during school tomorrow if you want?"

"That's okay Kitty; we did a lot tonight anyway. We just need to get the costumes and choreography sorted and we have it in the bag." She says as she leads me into the living area to get my stuff. Mrs Rose hasn't made an appearance tonight so she must be working on something in the kitchen; I guess that is what a cafeteria lady would do.

"We already had it in the bag when we chose the song!" No one else would think of such a great song."

"Yeah, well you should go over the highlighted lyrics on the sheet that I gave you. The song is inspiring and much more emotional than a lot of people get; you need to really read between the lyrics to put across the right performance. They song actually means a lot to me." She smiles at the ground while opening the front door for me.

"Bye Marley; I hate to say it but this wasn't actually horrible. I thought that I could use it against you but you were too good for me this time." I walk down her garden path and turn to walk down the street.

"Bye Kitty; I had a lot of fun tonight!"

"Yeah me too Marley; I only wish it was longer..." I say to myself as I approach the end of the street and wait for my father's black car to arrive.

**A/N: Thanks for reading! Thank you for all the support guys it is great to see! I love reviews so even if it is to criticize something I don't mind :) Question: Should Jake finally settle for Kitty and make Marley avoid her? I know it isn't in Marley P.O.V but I thought it could be interesting! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee :(**

**A/N: Oh my God Glee was really good and it inspired me to write this chapter and the next. I will be at a party tomorrow so I probably won't update till Sunday/Monday. **

The fight in the choir room was definitely inspiring don't you think. I certainly learnt that you can never be too safe with your performances and you have to go all out to make the audience pay attention. Ryder and Jake hid their lack of harmony and horrible vocal ranges by fighting in the middle of the song; I mean they were not that bad. The worst part is that they didn't even look at any other person in the room except Marley; it is so infuriating! I mean what do I have to do to get attention? My bitchy remarks are just not enough anymore.

Marley and my performance is tomorrow and we still do not have our costumes sorted because Marley cannot handle being in a full on body suit; she is still self-conscious. I even complimented her for the second time and she still wouldn't believe me. They all expect her to come out fighting with her amazing voice but she still isn't sure about how she looks and it doesn't seem to feel right for her. I have her just where I want her but I cannot let everyone see that it is on purpose; they didn't even want me to join in the first place.

I have decided that I will be Femme Fatale but Marley is still on the rocks about the whole performance; she thinks that she cannot do it but I know that she can, even if I won't admit it out loud. I have tried to be nicer to her around everyone else because even when I do insult her I try and hide it; it doesn't seem to work because she still looks offended. I am not great at this nice thing because everyone thinks that I am a total bitch so I act like one. It is like Jake; because he is half black and he isn't accepted by the white people he acts all badass because that is what they think of him.

I know that Marley thinks that I am mean to her because I don't like her but I actually don't really know anymore. Jake isn't even that much of a catch and I learnt from Quinn that a Puckerman is never the right way to go. I want to accomplish all she did in life; minus the whole breakdown and pregnancy scandal. Even I couldn't pull that one off. Ryder is acting weird this week but it seems to be affecting him and Marley; she hasn't mentioned him in any of our conversations. It is about time that she realises that she is better than them; but I can't let her think that.

We are meeting in the bathrooms before Glee Club this afternoon to get ready and see how we look. I know that I will obviously look smoking but Marley, I am not so sure. She needs to believe in herself but I want her to do the opposite. I am so conflicted right now that it actually hurts to think about it. I can't even let myself think WWJD. I need Marley to be knocked down a bit to rise to the top of the whole school; including Glee Club. But I also need Marley to believe in herself so that we can be awesome in our 'Dynamic Duet' and the Glee guys will think I am amazing. I really have no idea what to do anymore; I had a perfect plan but then Marley came along with her perfect mousy tone.

I have been spending a lot of time with her after school to get this song right and I know that she is comfortable when she is singing; she is at home. If we are going to smash the song into oblivion then she needs to feel like that onstage and off. I can't just come out and say that she doesn't need to throw up but I need her to believe that she still looks amazing. Why else would Jake and Ryder literally start a fight in Glee over her if she wasn't beautiful? She thinks she is just another part of the background but she has the potential to be in centre stage; it scares me that she can't see what is in front of her.

With Jake and Ryder out of the equation for the week it is just Marley and I left and I am going to use this to my advantage. She needs my attitude if she wants to succeed in life and I am going to teach her another valuable lesson that doesn't involve shoving her chubby fingers down her throat but it still benefits me. Finn wants me to play nice and become friends with Marley well he will definitely be in for a shock later on today. Marley will be ready to blow them away by the final lesson today; literally.

My costume is absolutely perfect; with my slim and toned body I definitely live up to the name Femme Fatale (which I found out does not actually mean Kill Women). Marley is still waiting in the bathroom stall and I am actually getting tired of her little shy and timid act; she is much better than that. I know that and more importantly so does she. I know I may sound like I am constantly insulting her but there is always a compliment hidden in there somewhere since I started with the musical. She just has to dig deep and find what I really like about her.

"I can't! I look ridiculous!" She sighs at me from the stall.

"I am sure that's not true. Come on; I won't judge!" I try to reassure her but it just comes out in my usual bitchy and stern voice. Can I really not pretend to be nice? She walks out hesitantly and I don't see any problems with her costume; except for the flowers all over it, I mean really? She has a 'WF' on her belt and I had no idea what that stands for.

"It- it's supposed to be Wall Flower."

"Wall Flower?" Seriously could she be any more obvious? I literally have that tone when speaking.

"Your alter ego is supposed to reflect how you feel about yourself, right? I mean I looked in the mirror and this is what I saw..."

"Well get over here so I can show you what Femme Fatale sees..." The most beautiful girl i have ever met; besides myself. But I can't say that; that is Capital G Gay! I settle with "You look H-O-T-T, hot!" I mean if I say it in a bitchy voice she won't take it to mean anything else.

"I-I do?" Well that doesn't seem to shake her that much; she just needed to hear the truth so we could be the best duet in there. I need to be her 'friend' before I can be above her.

"From now on I am buying your clothes; and they are going to show off your bitchin' bod! But first things first, Marley Rose you are 'Wall Flower' no more; you are Woman Fierce and we are going to kill this song!" She needed the boost I don't mean anything that I tell her; I am her worst enemy just pretending to be her friend okay? Nothing more or less; I wouldn't want her to be anyway...

It seems that my mini speech really worked because Marley is really killing it on the harmonies and our choreography has come together perfectly. The final not is coming up and that is where she really flies like a superhero. Everyone is getting into it and we have definitely kept them interested with my whip shills; you would be surprised what this Christian can do. Ryder and Jake are drooling over her in the tight costume and it is taking all the professionalism away from the performance. I thought she could handle it but apparently she has fallen for the trap and given them what they want.

Those few moments when we are pressed against each other make a surge of electricity run through me but it has to be down to the adrenaline of my first proper performance kicking ass. She looks at me during the performance and my heart jumps with excitement again; why is this happening? She is so confident and shining like a star while being who she truly is; Woman Fierce. She is just a strong and motivated person when it comes to singing because she knows what she is doing. I find that we are more alike than I ever thought we could be; we both struggle with nerves sometimes but we can always overcome and show off the attitude.

The last note ends and everyone leaps up screaming and applauding us; it is like I am where I am meant to be again. I feel like I am on top of this place but something seems missing. I have never felt half empty since I got over my mom and I made sure it stayed that way. It feels like I know that something should be there but I have only realised it has been missing for quite a while. Performing made me feel full but empty at the same time; it hasn't really solved any of my problems except showing the New Directions that I am amazing.

The hug with Marley may only last three seconds but they way Marley holds me feels different; a good different. But I can't think like that; Jesus will never accept me if I have been thinking like this during my time on the Earth. Luckily Finn jumps in and saves me from an extremely awkward moment with Marley. He compliments on how well we worked and sounded together; I have to agree we are pretty good together; especially when I am carrying the vocals. He says something about the change in lyrics but I didn't really catch any of it. Marley just looks embarrassed but still has that confident air about her.

I have been thinking about what Marley said in the bathroom earlier this afternoon and I have realised that my alter ego doesn't represent how I feel about myself; it is how people think I feel about myself. People think I am independent and strong but I am actually lonely and need support like everyone else. That is why I joined the musical and the Loser Club; well if I am actually going to like it now I meant the Glee Club. They could be my friends if I actually did try to be sort of nice to them; without shocking them into a cardiac arrest.

Marley was right and I hope that she would like to take me up on my offer or more demand that I should take her shopping for clothes. She would look so much better if she was around me so I am not sure whether I should help her or not. It would get me cool points with the Glee Club members and then I would look better to them, but I would look like a social reject to all the other popular kids. They have always been distant from me because I scared everyone with my bitchiness but they seem to be ignoring me and that can't be good.

If they have already started treating me like a Glee loser then I should try and embrace it for a day to see how it goes. Marley Rose will wake up tomorrow and she won't know what has happened. When I try for something I am not a force to be reckoned with; she knows that from the musical. It could work for me both ways because she could actually believe that I want to be her friend and get more confidence so then the fall will be harder when I throw her back where she belongs. It will also make me look nicer to the Glee Club and Finn. Marley Rose; tomorrow you will find you have a new best friend.

...

I texted Marley before I got to cheerleading practice to meet me in the auditorium before school starts because I know that she spends all morning before class helping in the kitchen. I didn't have time to check my phone before Coach Sylvester screamed at us t get out onto the field. I had to wait until after she dismissed us and we were allowed back into the locker rooms to shower and get ready for class. The shower in the mornings gives me just enough time to plan out what will happen that day and today is no different.

Marley will probably be shocked to hear that I want to be her friend but I have to make it believable because she actually isn't that gullible. I will just tell her that I want everyone in Glee to accept me as a true member but that won't happen until we both get along. I hope she will agree with me that we are better as a team and if we worked together than we can make any stupid idea that Finn thinks of great. It is mostly true so I don't see why she wouldn't want to be friends with me; everyone else does, I think.

My phone is inside my locker so it makes more sense to get ready first then go and see if she replied to me. I hope she does because this will probably be a one day only opportunity for her because my mind changes every few hours and id never quite sure about something. My hair is still damp and I still have plenty of time before the first bell so quickly drying my hair properly makes a lot of sense. My image will probably decline if my hair decides to be free and go all over the place today; Coach would kill me for not having the perfect high pony.

The halls are practically empty so I don't really have to worry about too many people seeing me this early in the morning. It is not exactly my best time of day to be honest; I am more snappy and don't look overly great. Marley is the only person I actually speak to who I could tolerate seeing me a bit worn out and scruffy. She did see my after Cheerios side before at her house and she didn't seem to notice anything too different; or else she was too scared to say anything. When I get to my locker and check my phone it has one new message from her; I run off down the hall because I want to be waiting for her there.

She walks in shortly after I do and calls out for me. "Kitty? Are you in here?"

"Yeah wall flower I am her on the stage or have you been blinded by the many rolls of fat covering your face." I don't mean it but insults are my defence mechanism.

"You said you wanted to talk to me... what about exactly?" She walks up onto the stage cautiously.

"I wanted to tell you that we were amazing yesterday and I wanted to know I you would like to do it again sometime?"

"You mean sing together?" She is clearly shocked by my proposition. I didn't think it was too much to ask her; maybe not.

"Yeah, hang out and sing again in Glee Club. We could nearly be friends? I don't really know how this works but there is no point in asking you is there? You have never had friends." Why do I always say something stupid at the end to ruin it; that was perfectly fine without the final part?

"Um, why are you sort of being nice to me? I thought you hated me..." She is still surprised to say the least and so am I actually.

"Well, I need someone to talk to and you seem okay when you are not devouring two cakes at meal times. I don't want to feel alone anymore so I thought we could use each other to fill the gap. There is something missing from inside me and I want to try and fill it. You could work if you actually spoke your mind once in a while." Because it totally makes you ten times hotter. I wasn't going to mention that I knew that she would fill the gap because that would be weird and she might run away.

"So you want me to be your friend so we can both feel better about ourselves? Do I get a say in this at all?" I half smirk, half smile at her and shake my head because she really doesn't get a say. Even if she did walk away I would make sure that I got closer to her in some way. "I need to fill a gap too so I guess you could work..." She says the last bit with a sort of enthusiasm that makes me wonder. It is still timid but it holds that certain sense of confidence and achievement that I lov-like about her.

**A/N2: What did you guys think? Thanks for all the follows and favourites! I love your reviews and it would be great to get more! Ideas/criticisms are widely appreciated! This story will sort of follow the season but I will add my take on what should happen a lot sooner than expected! so don't worry the scene you have been waiting for is coming up :)  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee! And anything else mentioned probably isn't mine either. **

**A/N: Just letting you guys know that the _italics _are Kitty's inner thoughts :) She is two faced on the show so I found a way to put across how she really feels. Hope you guys enjoy this!**

If there is one thing that I always do is keep my promises; a Wilde never backs down from anything, and they never give up. So that is the reason why I am standing in the mall waiting for a certain brunette to arrive. She took me up on the offer to buy her clothes so I am actually helping her by making her look bad. She doesn't know what is nice to wear because she only wears stuff her house of a mother makes or finds in the trash of Wal-Mart. She should be here soon so I can get this over and done with. Why did I offer to anyway? _Because you like her! _No she is an annoying loser.

I know that Ryder really likes her and she acts like she really does like him too. He is going to be the biggest problem for me if I want to stay on top at McKinley; his popularity is growing and he could bring her up with him. She doesn't belong t the top with the way she acts. Her little innocent act that she has going on may fool all the losers in glee but I know when someone is being fake; I should know I do it all the time. She seems to be a lot more than they all perceive but the problem is that I can't tell either.

I am lost in my own world when she arrives five minutes late and taps me on the shoulder from behind. I jump and turn around ready to pounce on them. I sigh heavily when I realise that it is just Marley and I don't need to be so vicious _keyword so._ She smiles at me and I relax slightly but still have a stern look on my face because she made me jumped. She is wearing one of her itchy looking jumpers and a long skirt that looks like an old t-shirt. God help her if it really is one; how could she go out looking like that. _It is because her face makes up for it. _Shut up seriously.

"Hey Kitty! Where are we going to go first?" She half shouts with enthusiasm; I can tell she hasn't really been shopping before.

"Would you keep it down Marley? I don't want the whole town knowing that I am at the mall with you." I say to her but I take her by the arm and drag her into one of my favourite stores.

"Okay Kitty... what exactly are we going to do?" She takes her arm from my grasp and I miss the contact for a second. She follows in with my step as I walk past the petite section that I usually stop at and head to the normal clothes. I hate not being able to buy the best clothes because of my height; it is really annoying.

"We are going to find you some decent clothes in this shop or one off the other twenty in the mall. Ugh, I thought you were supposed to have it all; the brains and the beauty." I point her towards some jeans and tell her to find something she likes and in her size. She blushes at my comment but I just shrug it off; it was basically an insult right?

After about half an hour arguing over two different pairs of shoes (which of course I won), we had found two outfits for her to wear to school. I told her to go and try them on but she then got really self conscious so I have to sit with her. I would prefer not top but I guess I was the one who offered to help in a moment of weakness. She is still changing and I am getting really impatient; it has been ten minutes how long does it take to put on a dress and shoes? I jump up and walk over to the curtain that is separating us because this is really annoying me now.

"Hey Marley I am coming in now okay?" It wasn't really a question because a curtain wasn't going to stop me.

"No Kitty! It's okay I'll..." but she was cut off by me opening the curtain to reveal her wearing a pair of super skinny jeans and no top... I nearly let my mouth hang open in shock of her body. There is no fat at all on her stomach and her thighs are practically just muscle in those jeans. I know that I wouldn't look that good if I didn't do Cheerios. She immediately covers herself up and I am forced out of my shock I mean seriously, look at her. _ I wouldn't mind seeing that in the morning! _Oh my God; no I wouldn't! _Yes you would! And I could look at those boobs all day... _You are right- I mean wrong there.

"Umm, t-the dress was too big on me. So I was just trying on these jeans. Was I taking too long?" Her face is bright red and there is no way that she would ever be able to control that blush. I have some self control and just stand tall.

"Uh yeah just a bit but that's okay I will get you a size smaller in the dress; I told you to trust in Scout's Honour." I wink at her and leaving the dressing room area and going back to the shop.

I easily found a new dress for her and brought it back just as quickly as my hasty retreat from the stall. I don't bother saying anything before walking in because her reaction couldn't get any worse than the last time. I pull the curtain and go to take a step in. It happens in a flash of a second but the sting lasts. Her hand collides with my face and I nearly gasp with shock; she actually does gasp and jumps back. It was then I noticed that she was wearing less this time.

"Oh my God Kitty; I am so sorry! I thought that you were someone else." She stutters out and hides away like I am going to jump her or something.

"I-it is okay Marley... it was my fault because I just walked on in. But you really shouldn't be that self conscious about your body with me; your face is like a tomato. You better be careful or you mother might eat you when you get home." _Really Kitty that is what you come up with? _Well I am slightly distracted here at the moment.

"Well I am still sorry for hitting you; I shouldn't have been so aggressive..."

"Yes you should have Marley! I mean seriously your poor innocent look isn't really fooling anyone. I know that you have more passion and competitiveness than a lot of people so you should use that for your benefit not hide it away. You are so much more tolerable when you actually speak your mind or when you sing; that is when it comes through the most." This girl is clueless when it comes to issues like this; she is lucky i decided to be faking nice to her. _Faking? _Yes Faking.

"But people won't like me if I am a bitch to them. I just want someone to like me for who I am..." She is sometimes so aggravating that I to push her up against the wall.

"There is a difference between being a Grade A bitch and speaking your mind, Marley; I would know. You have to know who you are before someone can like you because you are being yourself. Who are you really? Who do you want to be?" I ask her hoping that she will finally be herself in front of everyone; yes I am a hypocrite but what is it to you?

"I am not really shy; I am more upfront and enthusiastic normally. There is something about McKinley; or someone really who makes me act all weird when I am in school. I want to be myself around them but I just can't." She sighs while putting on her skirt having already pulled the jumper over her head when I first entered.

"Well then you should try and be like that in Glee Club and maybe your confidence will shine through; I know that you have some you just need to let it out. A shy and timid girl couldn't pull off an epic performance of Holding out for a Hero, could they?"

"I guess not but that person is in Glee club so I couldn't..." She hides away again and I really don't know what to do. I was hoping that the Glee Club thing would work because then I knew that it wasn't Ryder or Jake for sure.

"You could Marley! You need to trust me; I know what I am talking about. I mean Scout's Honour right?" I smile at her and walk out of the dressing rooms letting her get back to changing.

...

Even though the rest of the evening was awkward after the dressing room incident I still convinced Marley to get five new outfits and three pairs of shoes. Of course this was all compromised by a new hat that went with a few of the outfits. She decided it would be a great idea to go against my advice and not bother wearing any new clothes today to school. Seriously they make her look so much better and I would actually be able to talk to her in the halls without insulting her every two words. I know that I am a bitch but being that mean isn't very nice for me either.

In Glee this morning there was a darker kind of mood in the choir room; everyone seemed a lot less spirited. I soon found out that it was because the dark haired boy, Blaine had decided to go back to his gay preppy school in Dalton. I never really knew him so I don't really mind but he was a great singer and the rest of the New Directions will miss him. It really only benefits me because it leaves room for someone else who is really talented and confident on stage to step in (me) and take the solos.

Fridays are really boring because I have too many free periods to 'study' in. They are usually spent out on the field practicing but I really don't feel like being alone for another afternoon so I am going to go to study hall and pretend that I actually have people to talk to. I have study hall after lunch so i should probably try and get there early to get a seat so I don't have to sit beside some fat ass or stoner. I would never be able to study with that distracting me. I have nothing better to do and because the football game is an away game so the Cheerios don't have to go anyway.

While walking down the halls I come across an interesting pair talking about a date tonight. Ryder is trying to explain to Marley that he can't do their date tonight; I told her to wear her new clothes. I am more surprised she didn't tell me about it and I had to find out this way. She looks hurt but she just shrugs it off and goes back to her locker when he walks away with a sad smile on his face; something must be getting him down as well. Who knew that a High school Glee club could be so dramatic, exciting and depressing at the same time?

"Oh sounds that you have just been turned down Marley. He obviously noticed how ugly you look in those clothes. I mean that is what everyone was saying at lunch time. _Not that you would know; you were alone on the bleachers at lunch time. _

"Actually he has a doctor's appointment in the morning and he has a game tonight; he is too busy this week."

"Oh he has you defending him as well; you really are clueless Marley. He is not interested but you have to show him that he is missing out on something. Whatever that is?" I look her up and down before giving her a look of disgust; she looked good last night but now it is just eugh.

"I am not defending him; he really is busy." She closes her locker and looks at me.

"You are defending him. Sounds like he isn't interested Marley; get over it." She looks to be conflicted about something while she looks at me. I am about to ask her what she is thinking about when she suddenly stands a lot taller.

"You know, the old Marley would just sit in alone on a Friday night (_sounds familiar) _but the new super heroine Marley isn't going to be pushed aside anymore."

Before I can respond she is away off down the hall to Jake's locker; oh no. She says something to him and he has a quick look of shock on his face but the regains his signature smirk and replies. I hear some words that include "on a date" and "you" and I have to say that I am impressed. Marley just left Ryder and his excuses and moved onto a new person, Jake to be exact. She could have went with anyone but she chose Jake; the boy who changes girls just as quickly as his brother. Maybe she will use my advice and wear some nice clothes tonight. She turns away from him and walks down the hall to her class with her head held high and a spring in her step.

She looks a lot happier and more like she does on stage than I have ever seen her. I don't think she knows what she is getting herself into though because I have been on a date with Jake and I know what it is like. All I can say is that there was no second date because we just talked in school and I wore his jacket to make it look like we were a proper couple. We both didn't have proper feelings for each other and it was a popularity stunt for both of us. Marley seems to be coming out of her shell more and i have to admit that I like it; she is better that way.

Not that I don't like her when she is shy because it gives me the chance to feel more confident in myself. _You would love her anyway, whether she is being confident or timid; it is Marley. _Who said 'love'? She is my friend (kind of) and I am not sure I even like her; she is really annoying sometimes. _That's because she isn't concentrating on you. You don't like her anyway. _I told you I don't like her; why are you arguing with me? _Because you LOVE her! _Ugh! I ignore the argument going on in my head and walk down the hall towards the study hall. Any chance of getting a seat by myself is gone now because of the drama of this afternoon.

**A/N2: So what do you think? Thank you for all the follows and reviews; it means a lot to me! Any reviews always make me smile so keep them coming! They are also great inspiration for me :) Thank you for reading! P.S did any of you guys see the sneak peak of "Thanksgiving"? I think that Belissa should happen; they way she was looking at her! Link: watch?v=vXoi1eLPBxY&feature=g-all  
**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee!**

The head bitch of the school can never be too bitchy right? Well the students at McKinley seem to think so because I am sitting alone in my house on a Friday night. No one has bothered to make plans with me and it feels like shit. I say that it is because I am popular and people just assume that I am doing something nut that isn't the case. All the Cheerios are going to some footballer's party tonight after the game but I wasn't invited. How am I supposed to get head cheerleader and rule McKinley when no one respects me or even wants to be around me?

My dad is in Chicago all weekend on a business trip trying to expand the company he works for. He is always putting all his time into his work for the last couple of years and I am usually at home alone. He is more distant but his money never is. As usual there is $300 left for me to buy food and stuff for the whole weekend and probably Monday too. He is always there when I need money but he just disappears when I need to talk to him. I think he believes that he couldn't do anything for me now and girls always talk to their mothers about stuff; I can't do that and he isn't keen on talking about important stuff.

Business is the centre of his life; everything revolves around his job, even me. I have to make sure that I am ready to leave in the mornings for five because he has to travel an hour for work. If I wasn't on the Cheerios then I would be waiting in school for ages on my own. The same for after school as well; I am always in the house alone until seven because of his job. He is nearly obsessed with it all and it is all he ever talks about. Well except for those sayings that he always tells me "a Wilde never gives up" and "keep your head high when you feel like falling". His favourite is "The only way to stay on top is to push others down."

I couldn't even hang out with anyone from Glee that I can tolerate because they all had plans tonight. It is so sad to think that losers have more plans than me tonight than I have had since the start of school. Ryder is playing in the football game and has plans tomorrow; Sugar is going out to the movies with Artie tonight; Brittany and Tina are working on choreography for Sectionals; Sam is at the game as well; and Jake and Marley are on a date tonight. How is it that no one will talk to me or even be around me voluntarily? I can't be that much of a bitch.

Even Marley has plans with Jake; she is going on a date tonight while I sit in the house eating sugar free ice cream. I wish that someone would care enough to take me out somewhere or even just come to keep me company. It is really lonely in this huge house; only the maid to keep me company and even she has this weekend off because she has her son's wedding to go to. Marley can go out and get a date on a Friday night; why can't I go out and find someone I like. _Because the person you like is already going out tonight. _What do you mean? _You know what I mean; you are me! You like someone who is on a date tonight. Duh!_

Well if I didn't ignore the voice in my head I would have too many people to try and compete against for this person. For some unknown reason they are really popular with everyone. _It isn't an unknown reason; you can't resist those eyes. _The bottom line is they have plans and I don't; it should be the other way around but life doesn't work like that sometimes. Life never works out they way I would like it to for some reason; if it let me have something my way I definitely wouldn't like this person in the first place because a lot of people don't like it.

Ryder is sort of out of my way in my plan to take Marley down but she still has Jake following her every movement just in case he ever got the chance to jump in. Of course Ryder went and made a huge mistake and Jake was there in the waiting in the wing to steal Marley away. Ryley (as the Glee Club calls them) was on after Grease but now is Jake's chance to turn it into Jarley. I personally prefer Jarley because she could easily dump him because he could slip up; his anger is still a problem for him. _If you and Marley got together it would be Karley – that is the best one yet. _I know- wait it can never happen.

It is so stupid because Jitty only lasted for like two weeks and Ryder will probably never ever go for me because he is so smitten with Marley. Ever her of the statement 'love is blind' well he is just blind because of love. _Speaking of love being blind... _I think that is enough out of you for one day.

...

Halfway through belting out the words to "Tonight"; yeah I am a musicals junkie so what; my phone starts beeping. Has someone actually thought about me and decided to see what I was doing at half eleven at night? That seems unlikely; it is probably just my dad calling to check that I got some food or something. No one else would call me because they would think I was at the footballer's party, but actually I have never been to one. Unless it is one of the other Cheerios realising that I could go all apeshit on Monday for not getting invited to a party I knew was going on and they are trying to redeem themselves.

"Hello?" I don't bother checking caller I.D because it has already rung four times.

"Kitty? Is that you?" Marley; what is she doing calling at this time. Her voice may be a bit hoarse but I could recognise it anywhere.

"Uh, yeah it's me. What are you calling for at half eleven at night?" I am actually really confused but mostly concerned; of course I don't let her hear that through my voice.

"Oh you were sleeping. I am sorry for calling; I-I should just go..."

"No! I mean I wasn't sleeping I am just confused to why you are calling me." I quickly save myself because that sounded extremely needy and weak.

"Umm, so am I. I just needed someone to talk to that wasn't my mom." She sighs through the phone and I know that something must have happened to her.

"Why are you calling me though? I mean you hardly spoke to me at school; practically ignoring me and now you just want to talk? You are impossible to work out Marley; seriously." A small sob escapes from her and I can just hear it over the phone; I can almost feel my chest crack with the sound of pain and guilt in her tone.

"I-I am s-sorry Kitty; I am just so confused about everything. It isn't supposed to be like this for me." I can hardly speak because her voice is so sad I actually feel like engaging physical contact with her; not something I do very often. _You would do anything for her. _I thought I told you to be quiet. _If you are thinking then so am I; you can't stop me. _

"What do you mean Marley?"

"Um, I think I would need to be talking face to face to explain it all." She sniffs and takes a deep breath to try and regain control.

"Would you like to come over now? My dad is away all weekend so I am alone; you can stay if you like?" I didn't want to sound too eager but I think I failed. She probably would want to get away from that really small house she lives in for just one night. It is not that it isn't nice; it is just really, really small.

"W-what? You want me to stay over?"

"Umm, yeah that is what I meant; are you drunk or something?" I laugh at the thought of the little innocent Marley getting drunk off her ass. A nervous chuckle sounds through the phone which sounds to fake to fool me.

"Well I will have to tell my mom and I don't really know where you live..."

"Where are you? I can give you directions from there." I hope she isn't too far away because it is quite late and I don't want anything happening to her and having it on my conscience.

"I am about two blocks away from Jake's house; do you know where that is? I know you guys dated so you might." My heart stops for a second when I hear that name; it was something he did that sent her to me. This phone call is all because of him.

"Yeah I know where that is. He lives about a fifteen minute walk from my house; can you see bigger houses to your left or did you go the wrong way?" I know it might sound bad but Jake isn't too rich either and he lives in the poorer part of Lima right beside the wealthy estate.

"Yeah I can see lots of big houses to my l-left. Will I walk towards them? What entrance do you take?"

"It is the second road on the right when you enter the estate. I will come outside in five minutes and see if I can find you okay? Just come towards the estate." She says a quick goodbye and hangs up; she said that she needed to talk to her mom first about staying in my house. I wonder what has happened for her to be near Jake's house and for her to want to talk to me. I should have known that he was going to be bad news for her; maybe that is a good thing though. _Yeah she will come running into your arms now. _Seriously shut up.

After I found a coat and some shoes I walked down to the bottom of my street waiting for Marley to come. I gave alright directions and she seemed pretty sure of where she was going so I don't think she could get lost. Lucky enough when I get to the edge of my street she is walking into the estate with a phone to her ear. I sigh in relief because I wouldn't have known what to do if she hadn't have turned up. I wouldn't have been able to keep my calm and collected attitude up if i knew I was the cause of a missing girl.

As she walks closer she puts the phone away and I can see red blotches on her face under the street lights quite clearly. I could probably punch Puckerman right now for making her look like this; even though she is still pretty when she cries. She smiles at me sadly as she walks up my street towards me. I take her hand because she looks like she could do with some reassurance and I walk her up to my front door. I really don't know why I am being so nice and patient with her because I would probably just shout at anyone else.

As soon as she settles down in my living room I go into the kitchen to make her some hot chocolate; it is known to make you feel better and she looks to need it now. She is just sitting in the other room silently while I try and find some things around the kitchen. There is a faint crying sound coming from her but it still has the same effect because she is so drained. I know that I may not talk about important stuff a lot because of my dad but I can tell she needs to talk first before getting any kind of rest.

I walk into the room and sit down on the other side of the couch after handing her the mug. She may have protested about the marshmallows in it at first but they only enhance the good feeling it gives you. I give her enough space so that she can talk to me but still feel safe. I turn around so my legs are crossed and I am facing the side of her body; this way she it is easier for her to look at me when she wants to. I hope she will just let out whatever she needs to say because I am tired after today. I wait for her to start speaking but it doesn't happen.

"So what did you want to talk about? What is confusing you?" I ask in the softest voice I can manage because I am afraid if I speak louder she will break or something.

"Almost everything... I just don't understand why this is all happening to me." She whispers out and I barely catch it. I nod in response and think of how to approach it; I don't want to say the wrong thing now.

"Well could you explain what 'this' is? Or maybe start by explaining what happened this past week."

"Well the first time I felt really confused was during Grease when you started to be nice to me but you were also being horrible at the same time. You were only ever horrible to me so I was shocked to say the least. My weight and body problems started around then so that just added to my problems." Marley had turned to reflect the position I was sitting in so she was now looking at me. I feel really bad because of the whole weight thing; I just meant it to get to her so that she would stop eating as much and trust me.

"So the whole weight issues are what are getting you down? I am s-sorry about that by the way..." her head shoots straight up and she has surprised expression on her face; probably because I just said sorry for something; I guess people can change.

"No, not really, I mean I don't really like the way I look but it is more the problem with Jake and Ryder; that is what is making me so annoyed and confused.

"Why what exactly does confuse you?" I am actually intrigued because I thought she was happy to have two boys fighting over her; a lot of teenage girls dream of that happening to them (or so I hear).

"Umm, well I don't really know why..." she sighs and continues; a few tears streaming down her face. "And they look to care about me a lot but, but I don't feel the same way towards one of them, never mind both." I am genuinely confused now. In the dressing rooms yesterday she told me a different story.

"So you don't really like any of them as more than friends? I thought there was one person in Glee Club that makes you act and feel differently." I ask her because I am not sure what to think anymore. This girl is going to be the death of me. She looks away from me before she speaks; barely speaking but whispering.

"I don't like any of the boys in Glee... None of them make me feel special or accepted as much as one person in the whole school."

"But you said that someone in Glee Club made you feel good about yourself. It has to be one of the boys; Jake, Ryder, Sam or Artie, unless you lied to me." Well there is always the fact that she never trusted me at all and the whole time she was fooling me.

"I wasn't lying to you Kitty; I never would. I did say someone in Glee..." She looks down to the couch from where she is sitting and starts playing with her hands. I can hardly hear her but it still hits me like a tonne of bricks. "It doesn't always have to be a boy right?" _Yes! You have a chance; come on keep her talking. _Um, be quiet this is a private moment.

"Uh, so you don't like any of the boys? How do you know?" I can't trust myself to say anything comforting because it could all slip out; questions will do for now.

"Well when Ryder kissed me before going on to sing as Sandy I thought I liked him, but afterwards when the whole thing was gone so was my feeling for him, I worked out it must have been the excitement and the fact I was performing as the lead. Any time we kissed after it just felt weird and not normal but in a bad way..."

She dares to look up at me and I am sure she finds a shocked but sympathetic expression with a bit of confused or conflicted mixed in there. I try my best to keep my walls up in these situations but Marley knows exactly how to bring the tumbling down.

"So you definitely don't like Ryder, but what about Jake?" She did go on a date with him, she must like him more.

"Well I thought that if I didn't like Ryder then I must like Jake so I went out with him tonight. It was really nice and he was kind of a gentleman; like it should be on your first date. I wasn't supposed to be back in the house till eleven because my mom went out somewhere so Jake invited me back to his place." Oh God I knew I shouldn't have trusted him to take Marley out.

"This was your first date and he brought you back to his house? What a bloody stupid animal (I would normal curse but I don't want to offend Marley)."

"Yeah it was my first date ever actually and I went back to his house because I had nowhere else to go. He gave me a drink and made me feel welcome; it was all going so well." Even worse! _Now you can completely smash his standards to win her over. _I am not taking Marley out on a date. _You know you want to! _

"And he tried to get you into his bed? Or at least he started full on making out with you?"

"Y-yeah... How did you know that?" She looks up at me some more tears in her eyes; he must really have scared her.

"Been there done that." I smile at her which earns me a small giggle; victory!

"So who do you like then?" I completely got side tracked from the real reason she is confused and stuff.

"W-well, I-I don't think I c-could tell you..." she looks down again "I know how you worship God and the bible; that would just make you uncomfortable." She keeps her head down and I am really concerned; she can't even look at me. I lift her head up with my two hands so she can look me in the eyes; it always gives me a confidence boost.

"I have been thinking recently about all that and I don't want to believe in something that makes other people feel bad about them. I still pray and believe but I don't worship the same things. If it makes my best friend feel bad then I don't want to participate in it." She smiles at me but it falters during the last part; what did I say?

"So you don't care who I like? Why were you thinking about it anyway?" I shake my head at the first part but I am frozen still at what she asks me. How am I supposed to respond to that? _With the truth; what is the worst that can happen? _Complete rejection! _But you got that from Jake and Ryder another time can't be much worse._

"I just, I umm..." She is the one who holds my head up this time; my heart flutters at the touch but I try to focus.

"You know you can tell me anything Kitty. I am not like anyone else; I won't judge you."

"Well that is my problem you see. You are different from everyone else; you talk about music and performing like nothing else matters; you can take insults like they are compliments; and most importantly you don't act like you care where you come from. That is what is so annoying about you Marley." She looks at me with the same shocked expression but I can see some hurt in her eyes. "But it is also what I really like about you." I smile at her again hoping she catches on because that took a lot of strength to say.

She is just looking at me with a somewhat thoughtful look on her face. I try to shake her hands away because her stare is making me really nervous. Actually who am I kidding; everything she does makes me feel nervous. I am looking away from her because I know what is coming; why would i think that she could have liked me?

"Do you really want to know who I like Kitty? I can tell you if you want but you might be really shocked." Well that's all my hopes out the window; in two months I have been rejected three times. I am actually so pathetic. Well at least I will know who to torture in school from now on. I nod for her to continue because I can't form any words or even look at her. Again she brings my face to look at hers and her eyes are shining brightly in the dimly lit room; why is she so beautiful but I can't have her?

"Well, I really like this girl; you know her. She is not afraid to speak her mind (Sugar) but she is also quite timid sometimes (Tina). She comforts me and is always there to help (Brittany); but most importantly, when she sings with me I feel like I am on top of the world. (?)" She looks at me right in the eyes but I don't know what to think.

"Who are you talking about Marley?"

"I am talking about the girl behind the mask; the one who comes out when no one else is around. I love being around her because she makes me feel so special and like I am accepted but I never thought that she would ever talk to me."

"So y-you think you like me?"

"No of course not Kitty; I know I like you." She smiles at me but I am still not convinced. What is she trying to do to me?

"I am still confused Marley..." She looks at me and giggles; it makes my insides melt.

"Well let me clear that up for you..." She slides her hands onto my neck and pulls me forward slightly. I can feel her breath on my cheeks. Her lips are a centimeter away from mine and I can't take the wait any longer. My lips are on hers and I start moving them slowly with hers; it feels like heaven. I don't know why but this feels so right. She actually likes me. Marley Rose said that she liked me. I don't need to be getting wasted at some party when I am with her; I am so glad she called tonight; I have Jake to thank. _Who said that Karley was never going to happen? _I should have listened to you the whole time. _Well a Wilde is never wrong..._

**A/N: Thanks for the review guys! Please tell me what you think! This is no where near finished so don't despair :) Thank you for the follows/favourites as well. I love reading the reviews so keep them coming.**_  
_


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee! **

**A/N: Thank you for all the amazing reviews; I actually couldn't stop smiling! Glee was so dramatic that I couldn't write for a day but I am back now so I hope you like this chapter as much as the last. **

I woke up this morning feeling refreshed and happy; sure my neck is sore from sleeping on the couch but it was worth it. Last night was the best night of my life so far and I will always remember it. I know that I shouldn't feel like this because what I did last night is seen as unnatural to some people. I actually thought like that for some time now but I know that they way I feel can't be wrong. Of course I can't express it to the world but I am not against it in the slightest.

I look over at the other couch and find her snuggled under a warm blanket wearing track bottoms that my Dad ordered for me without checking the size. She is wearing one of my tops that are too big for the same reason. I know that it is pretty late because there is a bright light coming from the window on the door. We were up last night talking until late so we probably did sleep in late; it is what weekends are for. My neck and back hurt so I think it would be best to sit up instead of lying down.

Marley doesn't look like she will be getting up anytime soon. I don't blame her for it though because she had a long night last night. She had enough to deal with before she arrived at my house and I just added on to that. I wasn't planning on any of that happening because it was her that brought it up and kept talking about this one person she liked. It was like she couldn't stop talking or else she would fall asleep. I let her see part of myself that no one has seen in years and I am not sure what to think.

I know that Marley is worth all of it but I am not sure she thinks so too. Truth be told I am the one who doesn't belong in all of this; I definitely do not deserve someone like her. I acted like I hated her and treated her horribly at school; she didn't deserve any of my crap but she still took it because she didn't want to stoop to my level. Apparently I just have a weird way of putting across how I feel, at least that is what my inner thought told me. I am just like a seven year old boy because being mean to Marley was my way of showing her I liked her. Children's logic is weird but it worked.

At least I hope it did because last night was too intense to dream about. There is proof in this room that it all happened; the main being a girl sleeping on the other couch. Our mugs that were filled with hot chocolate are in the exact place I remember; I can still taste the chocolate flavour that were Marley's lips like they are still attached to me. I definitely will remember just how good an idea it is to make hot chocolate if you are planning on kissing the girl that has turned your life upside down.

That is what has happened to me. Marley came into my life and made everything change; I am a completely different person that what I hoped to be. I wanted to rule the school, have everyone know who I was and want to be my friend. Now I am in Glee club and I only was head Cheerio for a week. I was dumped by my boyfriend after two weeks and I have an enemy who I happen to really like more than a friend. How does this even happen to people?

My phone tells me after blinding me with its brightness that it is just before quarter to one in the afternoon. Any chance of getting up early and going running this morning went out the window so I have absolutely nothing planned for today. I will have to see when Marley wakes up what she wants to do. It seems like a good day so it won't be too cold for me to walk her back to her house whenever she wants to leave. If I was her I would jump at the chance to leave this big lonely house but somehow I don't think she will be too eager after only waking up.

My head feels really sore and heavy so that is a sign that I need my morning dose of caffeine to make myself in a good enough mood before Marley wakes up. My temper is uncontrollable before I drink my coffee in the morning. I once snapped the maid's brush because she was sweeping in the hall while I was going downstairs. I can be unpredictable and with Marley alone who knows what to expect? I could probably kill her for causing me so much trouble if I wanted. My height has no affect on my strength or ability to kill someone.

I tiptoe into the kitchen trying not to make a lot of noise so Marley could still sleep. I don't want her to wake up from a noise then get scared because she is in strange surroundings. It was pretty dark in the room last night so she probably wouldn't remember any significant details. The coffee machine is quite loud but I made sure to shut the door tight so there wouldn't be a lot of noise escaping into the living area. The whole house is quite big and roomy so noise would travel throughout the rooms but maybe not as quickly as in a smaller house. I don't know why only two people live in such a big house.

My dad insists on remaining here in this house even though we only use the kitchen, my dad's office, the living area and two bed rooms. All the other rooms are only ever touched when I am looking for something and when the maid cleans them each Wednesday. The kitchen is really big even though my dad usually brings home a take away for his dinner so he can eat it in his office. I don't cook that often because I am usually tired from Cheerios practice and I have homework. The main thing that is made in here is coffee.

Wicked and coffee are the best way to start the morning in my opinion. Listening to the soundtrack and adoring Kristin Chenoweth's voice while drinking some coffee always puts me in a good mood. My favourite song is 'For Good' because it reminds me of my relationship with my mother; it is really all I have left except for some photos and memories. Coffee gives me the confidence to start the day and meet all expectations. Today has no plan so I will just have to see what happens when I finish my drink.

"La la la la you'll be popular! Just not quite as popular as me!" Well at least we know the coffee worked.

I start humming along to the next song while washing out my cup. I can feel something move behind me and I turn around. I am met with a sleepy looking Marley with a tired smile on her face.

"I never knew you like Wicked." She yawns afterwards and it is actually the cutest thing ever.

"Not just Wicked I love most musicals actually. There is a lot you don't know about me." I smile at her while we both sit down across from each other on the island in the middle of the room.

"Ha ha that is something to tell everyone at school. Just like Kitty actually has a heart and took me in for the night. I actually don't remember that much from last night; I just know that you said I could stay here." I freeze on the spot not expecting those words to come from her mouth. _Wait what? _My thoughts exactly. _Well duh... _

"Thank you by the way. You are a really good friend when you want to be. I didn't have a great night with Jake." She sighs and shuts her eyes in pain; I recognise the look on her face and know what has happened.

"Here take these." I hand her two painkillers and go to get a glass of water. I have a small smile on my face even though I have no happy feeling inside me. I can't let Marley get suspicious and want to know what went on last night. I hand her the water and sit down on my seat again; she takes the tablet while I just sit there awkwardly. _Ask her something! _Like what? _Anything to just get her talking so she doesn't think you are weird and awkward. _

"So was last night the first time you had alcohol or did you drink before?" My brain won't let me think about anything else so this is the best I could do.

"Umm, is it that obvious? I don't know why I trusted Jake." _That sounds promising; keep her talking. _Well it kind of was obvious because she didn't look like she enjoyed herself at all last night, at least at Jake's house. I don't know how I didn't realise that she was intoxicated; she said that Jake gave her a drink. I wasn't really thinking at all last night but now i have a chance to completely forget about it and continue with my plan.

"Jake isn't the best boyfriend in the world; I don't know what I seen in him." Popularity; that is all he was to me.

"I know that I won't be going on anymore dates anytime soon." She says after taking a final sip from her water.

"Why is that? You still have Ryder... He seems to like you a lot." _Come on you know that she doesn't like him. Are you trying to get her into his bed? _Of course not that goes against both of my plans; I am just keeping her talking like you said to. _Talk to her about kissing; that might connect a few dots. _She laughs before looking at me again.

"Sure Ryder is a nice guy but he isn't what I need at all." I am getting a weird sense of Déjà vu and I don't like where this is going; I don't want to be rejected again. I have some dignity left and I don't want to lose that as well.

"Well having him is still better than having nobody to stick with you and help you throughout school."

"That is what I wanted to talk to you about this weekend; I was thinking about it all day at school yesterday." So that explains the ignoring me but where is she going with this? Her eyes are shining while looking at me and I melt under her gaze.

"What do you mean? What is there to talk about? Nothing happened at all between us; nothing at all." _Way to play this cool! She isn't suspicious at all now. _I'm sorry I panicked; you know what she does to me.

"Um, I know that but I wanted to know are we friends? I mean you act like we are and you act differently but other times you ignore me and make fun of me. I like it when you are nice to me because it is like I am seeing the real you but I don't know what to think Kitty; just being around you confuses me." She sighs but keeps her eyes fixed on me.

"Well the truth is I don't mind being your friend but I actually would prefer not to be friends if it confuses you. I don't need another friend who only pretends to like me." Hurt flashes across her face but I keep my cool. I can handle being alone so Marley doesn't have to suffer because she doesn't like being around me.

"But I do like being around you! It is just confusing..." She almost shouts but then goes off at the end of the sentence.

"How is it confusing? Let me try and work things out for you."

"Well you are nice one minute then you act like a bitch; no offence. And sometimes I send you signs that I want to talk to you about something but you act like you don't care. I mean how obvious do I have to be? Other times you tell me that extreme dieting is good then other times you force me not to; I don't get it Kitty!" She looks exasperated and she has herself all worked up about this; she must care about what I think.

"What signs are you talking about? And you are pretty thin Marley you probably will be accepted now so you should stop throwing up." I am slightly confused but I want to help her work everything out; that is what friends are for.

"Really Kitty, didn't you notice anything different in our performance in Glee Club and when we were shopping. I didn't want to act that way but you make me; I can't control any of it." She looks at the table afterwards because she looks shocked that those words actually cam, out of her mouth.

"What was wrong with our performance in Glee?"

"The words are "he's gotta be strong and he's gotta fast..." but I changed them to 'they've' to try and get you to talk to me about everything between us." _This is your chance; don't blow it!_

"I never noticed... I was too busy looking at how good you were, sorry. You may be confused about everything Marley but I am not. I know what I feel and why I do these things. You wouldn't be so confused if you could remember what happens to you when you drink alcohol. Apparently your deepest thoughts come out to the surface." She looks at me in awe and it makes my shoulders drop with relief. I said my part now she has to decide which way to go with this. I have already had a taste of both and I don't mind forgetting all about it; I don't deserve it anyway.

"Oh, what exactly went on last night? What did I say?" She looks scared about what I am about to tell her.

"Do you trust me Marley?" I say hesitantly waiting for her reply. _What exactly are you planning on telling her? _You'll see.

"Y-yeah..."

"Well if you trust me you can let me show you. I promise I won't hurt you; Scout's honour." I smile at her as I hold my hand up in the familiar gesture. It's like an inside joke between the two of us.

"O-okay; you can s-show me as long as you explain it after." She smiles slightly as I walk around the island and sit on the seat in front of her.

"Basically it went a little like this." I lean forward looking up at her just to make sure she is okay with this; she just looks a little confused. My heart is thundering in my chest but I ignore it and grab the side of her face. I bring her face towards me and stop to savour the moment before I connect my lips to hers. _Oh that is what you meant. Nice move._ Shut up and stop ruining the moment.

I move my lips slowly so she doesn't get too freaked out. Her lips are so soft and I don't know why I have waited so long before last night to do this. I feel her lips react to mine and her body actually relaxes into it; all the tension is taken away with this one kiss. I know that she will definitely remember this one. My mind starts into overdrive about the fact that she is kissing me back but I just work past it and slide my arms around her neck. She moves in a similar way but puts her hands gently on my hips. It is like our kiss last night but it feels better because I know she has full control over what she is doing.

She pulls back after a while probably in need of air. I take in a deep breath to steady myself because I sorta got lost in the kiss. My forehead is still against hers and I can see her bright blue eyes shining again. It is my favourite part of her apart from her lips of course. They hold so much optimism and light up my world. She closes her eyes momentarily and when she opens them she smiles at her and my heart leaps; at least she didn't run away.

"It must have been some night then." She giggles and I smile back at her before nodding.

"It was the best night of my life; but this moment beats it by far. Last night we talked about some things and then I kissed you. That all went down on the couch in there then we went to sleep because you looked like you were gonna pass out." I laugh and steal a small peck from her lips.

"So we already had our first kiss and I missed it, damn. I should really pay more attention to you because I could probably get used to this. One thing I don't get is why you didn't tell me when I woke up." She sits back looking intrigued as to what I have to say.

"Well to be truthful I was scared that you would reject me and pass it as a drunken mistake. I think this is far from that though." I gesture to the space between us and smile.

"I have always wanted you Kitty from the moment I got paired with you in Glee. I now know to never to drink before I talk to you; I don't want to miss another moment that we share together because they are so awesome." I smile at her and wonder what I have done to deserve the most amazing girl in McKinley.

"So what do you want to do today? Do you want me to walk you home?" I ask her because she probably wants to go home and get changed.

"That would be fun but I would much rather stay here with you." She leans forward and attaches her lips to mine again. She breaks the kiss for a moment just to say "So we can do this." I moan into her lips in agreement that this is what I want to do all day; I will never get tired off kissing her.

**A/N2: What did you guys think? I love to read the reviews for this story; you are all so kind! Check out my Instagram if you would like to see edits on my stories and spoilers for upcoming chapters. You will see the awesome thing that is my brainstorming book. **


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee! **

I have always hated Mondays and Coach Sylvester doesn't make them any better; we have intense Cheerios practice at six o' clock in the morning. This Monday is worse because it interrupts the best weekend I have had in years. After the drama that occurred in the early afternoon on Saturday Marley and I had so much fun. And no we didn't just make out all day (just putting your guys' dirty minds at ease) we actually just hung out like best friends and we were company for each other.

We are alike in that way because we never had a lot of friends in our childhood and we were both not used to having someone to spend our weekends with. Of course it wasn't like normal friends hanging out because a few stolen kisses led to make out sessions throughout the afternoon. I walked her home so she could get showered and changed and then we decided it would be best to stay in my house because it is a lot bigger and there is no one to interrupt us.

Cheerios practice is easy enough for a Cheerios practice lead by Coach Sylvester but I have been working really hard to try and get in her good books. I need Cheerios or else I am just one of those Glee losers. The benefit of having the two extracurricular programmes is that I can find out about the two different parts of the school. In the Cheerios locker room I can find out all the latest gossip about the losers and from all the Glee kids I can talk about all the bitchy cheer leaders without them finding out. Most importantly I know how both sides view me.

Today in the locker room everyone is talking about the footballer's party on Friday. Apparently one of the senior boys broke his arm after falling down the stairs because he was drunk, what an idiot; my dad would kill me if he knew I went to parties like that. Of course I don't get invited because I am so much of a bitch. Some of the girls that have lockers beside me are talking about a secret scandal that one of the girls slept with Chloe's boyfriend. I inwardly laugh because I know all hell will break loose if she finds out. She would be a bigger bitch than me sometimes if that was possible.

"So Kitty what did you do this weekend? I didn't see you at the party." A decent junior cheerleader called Rebecca asked me because she was already ready for school. I was about to say that I hung out with Marley but then I realised that would make me sound like such a loser.

"Oh well my dad never allows me to go to parties when he is out of town. I would have snuck out but he sent the maid to watch me all weekend. He is so boring but I guess I have to stick with him for another two years." I smile too sweetly at the end so she gets that I really don't want to talk to her. Even though she is nice I would never be known to be nice back to just anyone.

"Aww that sounds shit; well I have to go get my books from my car, bye!" Thank God that she caught on because my fake smile is hurting my cheeks. I turn my attention back to the conversations going on around the locker rooms. One conversation catches my attention; one of the other girls is talking about how Jake took her out on Saturday because 'Dead Dog' left him after going out on Friday.

"I can't believe he actually went out with _her_!"

"I know right! I bet that she was just in it for free food. Her mother probably eats all the food in her neighbourhood so she is left to her own resources." The other laugh at this but I just sit and scowl.

"Did you see what she was wearing on Friday? She looked like someone dragged her clothes through the cafeteria's dumpster. That is probably were her mom found it anyway." I laugh because the insults are not even that good; could they not come up with anything better? Are they that stupid or something? It couldn't be that hard to put words together to make an insulting comment. _It is when it comes to Marley; she is perfect._ Not in these guys eyes anyway.

Thinking about all these girls' reactions I know that I have to focus a lot more on Cheerios if I want to come across like a leader to them. A head cheerleader does not hang around with the enemy especially not date them. I don't even know what Marley and I are; we are more than friends but we haven't talked about it. I know that we cannot be anything more than at most secret friends because if I was found out I would never get enough respect to be Head Cheerio. But I can't just leave Marley thinking that we are friends because I would have to talk to her in school; that won't happen.

Maybe that is the answer; just don't talk to her and I will avoid any confrontation with her in school. If I just avoid her until Glee after school today then I can keep up my reputation and not hurt her feelings. When did coming to school on a Monday morning get so complicated and messed up? I don't think I have a lot of classes with her so my plan could work. No scratch that, it will work; a plan will never fail if it is planned by a Wilde. We never lose focus because we are so driven Kitty. If you fail then you are worth nothing to me; you must earn your respect by always succeeding in life.

...

The plan seems to have worked pretty well thanks to a busy schedule on a Monday. I would normally be so unenthusiastic on a Monday but today I can't let myself lose focus. If I allow myself to talk to Marley then it could all explode here in school and my reputation would be torn to shreds. Even if I talked to her I would have to turn her down and humiliate her; I would do that to anyone else but I couldn't do it to Marley. I would become an even bigger bitch in the school (if that is possible) and I would never be liked enough to have actual friends.

I walked past her in the halls once all day and I nearly let my walls down there and then with just one confused look from her. I was quickly reminded where we were though when a red Slushee was thrown all over her. I giggled at the look on her face because it was priceless but then went back to my bitchy expression once she opened her eyes again. I wanted to help her but then I would have to leave all the cheerleaders and go follow her; doesn't look suspicious or anything. I didn't come across her again until the final bell sounded it was time for Glee Club.

I walked into Glee a few minutes late with my head held away because none of these guys think I am any different from the bitch I portray. Finn still hadn't arrived so I just sat down in the back row away from most people. Sam was the only person in the same row as me because he was in a conversation with Jake and Ryder but there were no seats beside them. I didn't mind him sitting near me; he is a good guy except for all the impressions. After a few moments Finn walked in everyone actually turned to listen to what he was going to say. Sectionals are in a week and we are not ready.

Everyone argues over what we are doing and people are saying that the duets are too cliché and we need something different. That is the New Directions edge and I am behind anything that stops me from singing in front of everyone with Marley; I don't think I could trust myself. Marley is weirdly quiet during one of these discussions; she would normally put in a lot of ideas, really good ones at that. Finn just looks overwhelmed and confused; Coach Sylvester was right about him. Blaine tries to tell him that a solo performance and a big group performance will win over the judges but Finn just seems in his own world.

After a while he comes back to earth and tells everyone to be quiet for a minute. He wants everyone to leave early so that he can spend some time thinking about it and he will tell us what he has planned tomorrow. I am glad because this lesson was just confusing and I had no participation it at all. I just want to perform and be on stage; and of course try and destroy the club because Coach Sylvester told me so. I think Finn is doing a pretty good job himself so I can just sit in the back listening to them arguing.

I turn to walk out the door and I catch a hurt look on Marley's face and I leave quickly because I can't stand to see her like this. I will text her later because I can't do it to her face. I know I am such a weakling but I don't want to hurt her but it has to be this way. Last weekend never happened and will never happen again if anyone ever asks; my dad would kill me if I brought shame on the family name. I run out the door and into the nearest bathroom to try and escape her.

The bathroom is empty because we are like the only ones left in school except for some teachers. I stand up against the sinks and try to recollect myself. I can't go back out there for a while but I can't let myself break down in a school bathroom; that is just too degrading. If anyone ever found out about it I would be over; stuff like that only ever happens when I am alone in the house and the door to my room is locked. It never gets out because people might have a fit if they knew that Kitty had feelings. I am a bitch and always will be to everyone else.

I sit down on the ground because I can feel my knees about to give in under all the pressure that comes with my life. One day I am just going to collapse because I have so much going on and everyone is going to find out what I really am. I am just a scared girl who wants to make it through High school as unharmed as possible. It seems like that is out of the window because enough has happened in just three months at McKinley. The door slams open and I jump up from the floor in shock; either someone really has to go or someone is looking for me.

It is confirmed as the latter as a somewhat angry looking Marley stands in the doorway. I almost shrink back down to the ground because she looks so intimidating; the height difference doesn't help at all but that is more my fault.

"Why did you run from me in Glee? Never mind Glee, how about the whole day? I never heard one word from you since you left me at my house on Saturday night. You wouldn't enlighten me as to why?" Okay she doesn't seem pleased at all; and I am stuck in a corner of bathrooms, that helps.

"I-I don't know what you are talking about Marley." I try to sound as fierce and confident as possible but she always gets to me.

"I know you do Kitty; you have that look on your face. What happened to us sticking together?" _Damn she knows when you are lying; she is good. Maybe she paid as much to you as you did her, if that was possible. _This is so not the time.

"I wasn't lying to you but could we just not be so public about our friendship. I mean the girls on the Cheerios would probably leave me altogether. You should have heard what they were saying about you and your mom in the locker rooms; it wasn't nice in any way." I try and emphasise that point rather than the part where I tell her we can't be friends, never mind anything more.

"But they are just mean bitches; you are so much more than that Kitty. I would know; the person I spent all Saturday with was the real Kitty not this girl standing in front of me. She isn't the girl that stole my heart from me." I really want to say that she is right but I can't. She is a girl and this thing between us shouldn't be happening yet I still let it. I am just being stupid; we live in Lima, Ohio we shouldn't be friends because we are from two different parts of town.

"Well you gotta face the facts Marley that we can't be friends in this town so anything more is just a dream. I am sorry that you feel this way but you better get over it because we have to move on a pretend this weekend never happened because it didn't. This is the _real _Kitty so you better get used to it; the girl you were with on Saturday doesn't exist; they never did."

_Hello I am right here. You are such a lying bitch; you love her and you know it. Love may be hard but it is worth it for that special someone; in this case they are standing right in front of you. _I don't care about love; I need to succeed in life to make my parents proud, especially my mother. I don't need someone else in my life to make it better; I am used to being alone, it doesn't bother me anymore.

"But I don't want to Kitty; we don't have to! What we have is real and you can't deny it; it isn't just some dream. You can't make up things like this and I definitely can't forget about it all. You don't need to think like this Kitty; you don't have to go through it alone, we will stick together. I am just as scared as you because I never knew I could talk to a girl like you, never mind make out with one." She sighs and it is like she has been debating whether or not to tell me all this over the weekend; I guess it is too late now.

"What I am trying to say Kitty is that, you are not the only one terrified of the people outside of the little world we created. I know how cruel people can be and the slushee stain on this shirt is evidence. We can't just write whatever we have off because we don't even know what it is. I know that if you didn't like me like that then you would never have kissed me on Saturday morning; you would have just acted normally and got on with life. You didn't do that Kitty so what am I supposed to believe?"

"But I have nothing to fall back on; no one cares about the high school bitch. You are the only one that actually called me in the last two weeks; you had plans on Friday night, and I sat in the house alone watching musicals. I have nothing but my reputation Marley; that is why it means so much to me." I half shout the last bit because she just won't believe me; this is all for the best.

"You have your family Kitty; they have to love you no matter what. And most importantly you will always have me; even if you don't want me I will be there just in case. I don't care about everyone else when I get to see the real you." She takes a step closer to me but I step back and press against the sinks.

"I don't have a family Marley! My mom is dead; has been for six years. My dad is nonexistent since her death and I only ever see his money. And if he was there for me he would disown me anyway because he is a devout Christian. It would benefit him anyway because then he wouldn't have to pretend to love me anymore." I can't take it anymore; I just confessed my biggest secrets to Marley and I haven't one ounce of strength left in me. Today has been such a struggle and now I just want to go home and cry myself to sleep before Cheerio practice tomorrow. I haven't enough strength to sob; it is just tears streaming down my face. I could never let myself think about any of this but now Marley has opened me up and let it all drain out.

Speaking of Marley she hasn't spoken in about two minutes; I wouldn't be surprised if she left because she saw the real me. I am not the happy girl that comes out when it is only me and her that she likes; I am a broken little girl who has nothing left to fall back on. Marley has a loving mother and they have the best relationship; I have my dad's credit card and a big empty house. I hear a small sob coming from above me but I can't look up because I probably look like a mess; so much for not crying on the bathroom floor. Slender arms find their way around my front and back and I am being held tightly.

"Sshh...Don't cry Kitty; it is okay. I am here for you; I will never leave you. Even if your dad did through you out I will always be a shoulder to cry on. I never knew that you had been through so much; I would never have said anything like that if I had known."

"I-I know you wouldn't have; y-you are too nice to offend anyone purposefully. I have never told anyone so thank you for being here. I am sorry." I whisper out but I know she can hear me because she is holding me so tightly. I think that if someone walked in now I would be dead but I don't really care in this moment.

"Why are you apologising Kitty? It is good to let things out." She wipes a few of my tears away while trying to lift my head yup to look at her, but I can't.

"I don't want you to have my stuff to carry along; that isn't fair. And for all the stuff I said before; I didn't mean it personally. I am just scared and confused about almost everything; there are only two things I know for sure." I apologise because I am sorry; I just wanted to take the easy the way out but I can't anymore. I have everything to lose now so I can't give up on this.

"But that is what I want to do Kitty; I have never felt like this with anyone. And I knew you were lying. I am confused about a lot of things as well but I know that we could work this out together." She takes my hands and wipes the last tears from my face.

"Well I know that now; I always believed in you but I never thought I was strong enough. I also know that you are the best person to come to when I want a friend but I also want to do this." I kiss her lightly on the lips because I need some kind of reassurance. I know the bathroom floor isn't the most romantic place but Marley makes anywhere seem perfect. "I could have gone to Brittany because she would be all for it but I know she has dance lessons on a Monday." She laughs at me and reattaches our lips; I smile into it because I finally feel happy and more importantly safe with Marley.

"Firstly before this gets any better, you have to promise that you will never tell anyone what I told you about my family; I don't like to talk about it. And you have to promise that you won't leave me even when I am being a bitch; it may be a lot to ask but I am sure you are the one to live up to it." I look up at her and smile properly this time. Her blue eyes have tears in them but it only enhances their power over me.

"I promise Kitty; Scout's honour." She smiles at me and holds up her hand.

"Scout's honour." I hold up my hand in a similar way but soon interlock our hands and lean forward to kiss her deeply on the lips. It may not be normal for others but it is perfect for me. _Awwww! _

**A/N: I actually love you guys so much! The reviews for this story are so awesome! I post them on my Instagram to show my appreciation. Thank you all for reading and following! Please review if this made you think; I really did try to get into the mind of someone who was going through something like this. Thank you! **_  
_


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee! Wish I could but sadly that won't happen. **

I knew all this was too good to be true. I was sure that it would all spiral downhill in a matter of time but the universe had to choose the worst possible moment to get me back. I let myself get lost in her eyes and my common sense went out the window. I don't why I am involving her in any of this; it is my entire fault that any of this happened. I was the one who did all the things that drove her to not eating anything at all. I thought she trusted me to be right about how she is beautiful anyway.

I was so lost in my feelings towards her that I was blinded by the oblivious signs. The time we went shopping; all the clothes that she said were here size were too big. The time she was at my house she had half a hot chocolate to drink because I forced her to drink it because she was so cold. She said that she wasn't feeling well enough to eat because of her hangover; I believed her and let it slide. She was insecure about her dress and her performance before we even went on; I heard her talking to Jake. Why couldn't she talk to me; I thought we had a bond that brought us together.

She looks so skinny now that I have been brought back to reality; she can't even keep her head up as Jake and Ryder carry her in. I ask if anyone has some food because I know that she needs something to get some energy back. I stand to the side of the big group that is surrounding her chair; she probably just wants some space. Sam hands her a juice box to give her enough energy to stand.

"No I am okay..." She says while slightly spinning in her chair; she is definitely not okay.

"Drink the damn juice!" She looks shocked but obeys. I didn't mean to get angry at her but this isn't fun for me in the slightest. She could have been seriously injured or could not have even regained consciousness yet. I am slightly dazed but I still hear exactly what Santana says to me. She is definitely the Queen of insults here at McKinley; I am not on the same scale as her but we are very similar in ways.

"What? No." I look at her because I never meant for Marley to become anorexic; I want her to be more confident not the opposite. "Why-why would I..."

"Cause you are a crazy, evil bitch!" She cuts me off and I just let my head fall down in shame. There is no point in denying it because she is one hundred percent right. That is all I am and all I ever will be. Nothing I do now will ever be enough to apologize to Marley and the Glee Club. The fact that no one decided to jump in and say that I wasn't a crazy bitch confirmed that none of them really liked me; they just put up with me.

Coach Sylvester walks in with some book and starts talking to Mr Schuester but I don't know what about. I am too deep in thought thinking about how I could convince my Dad to move to Chicago because most of his conferences are there anyway. It wouldn't put him in any disadvantage and it would certainly benefit me. I could start over again and pretend that none of this year happened. I could just be a cheer leader somewhere else and I am sure without all the distractions in McKinley getting the best grades will be easier.

Coach walks out leaving everyone with stunned faces and opened mouths. Joe comes back with Mrs Rose and she quickly moves to be near Marley. Everyone is too shocked to be in the room anymore because of the news that Miss Sylvester told us. I wasn't really listening but I heard the main point that The Warblers won and we lost. I walk slowly out of the room behind everyone else and turn to go down the corridor as they all walk to the exit to go home. I go to the place that always calms me down because it gives me a place to be alone with my thoughts.

The Cheerios locker room is one of the nicest rooms in the school because Coach Sylvester is really good at getting what she wants. She is always boasting about it but never once tells us how she does. I take a seat on the first bench beside the door at my hands automatically hits my face. How could I be so blind and stupid? I was mean to Marley at the start and that is what stuck with her; not all my compliments about how she looks. It is the bad things that stick with us and be the driving force; I wasn't aware that I drove her_ that_ far.

_I am actually shocked. All that stuff she said had deeper meanings and I completely missed them. And I am deeper meanings?! I don't know what to think. _Well that is a first... But I know what you mean; I was being stupid. Santana missed that out: I am a crazy, stupid, evil bitch. I should just leave and start again; nobody would miss me anyway because they all hate me. I feel a tear run down my cheek but I don't bother to wipe it away; there is no point. I don't deserve to do anything but to sit all alone and feel guilty. I am such a messed up person that no one should have to stick me.

I here footsteps walking down the hallway but I ignore them. It is probably just someone heading out to the parking lot. No one would come looking for me anyway; my dad is working until late tonight and is going straight home anyway. He probably doesn't even know that I had a singing competition today; he only cares about me getting the best grades and being on the Cheerios. The only thing that matters to a Wilde is success and that is what he thinks will get me there. I am pressured into being the best and I have brainwashed to not think otherwise.

The door opens but I don't lift my head from my hands; I probably look a mess and they probably didn't realise anyone was in here. Whoever it is walks in and sits on the bench across from this one. I only manage to look up slightly because I am confused to who it would be. Everyone else went home and Marley probably is at the hospital with her mom right now. I gasp as I make out the girl who is sitting in front of me smiling. Why would she even care what I do? I am just some high school cheer leader; she is making it in college and taking on the world outside Lima.

"W-what are you doing here? How did you know I was in here?" I clear my throat because my voice is a bit raspy from performing and getting the shock of my life.

"Well I knew you would be here because you are like me in so many ways. I knew where I would have gone so I came here straight after Marley left with her mom. And I wanted to see if you were okay Kitty." The taller blonde said soothingly in that angelic voice that she has. She was the Queen of McKinley High but she was still so caring and pure while she was here. She is everything I dreamed of being; everything my dad looked for in a daughter.

"Why do you care though? I am just some fucked up teenager who can't keep anything good in her life. Not only that I ruin everyone else's as well." I ask looking at her from where I am sitting on the bench. She still looks so graceful in a locker room; no wonder Coach Sylvester made us look up to her.

"Well because I was just like you in my sophomore year and I know what it feels like to have no one like you because of what you are like in school." She sighs at the end but keeps her smile as strong as ever. It isn't like the fake ones that are constantly on my face around anyone other than Marley.

"How did you manage to get through sophomore year being the head cheerleader and be accepted in the Glee Club as well?" I ask her because I really don't know how all the pressure didn't get to her.

"I never did any of that." She laughs. "Do you want to know what I did? I got pregnant..." She gets up from her seat and walks towards me to sit down beside me.

"Oh yeah, I forgot about that, sorry. But how did you manage to turn your life around after it and still get back as head cheerleader?" I try to avoid the awkwardness that talking about her teenage pregnancy will probably bring.

"I just pushed all my problems away and focused on getting back to the top. But that was so stupid and immature of me. I came looking for you because all that I said before was lies; that isn't how you find success." I turn to look at her in surprise because I took in everything she said before like it was part of the bible. Apparently I have been wrong about what Quinn Fabray would do?

"But being on the top is all that matters in High school." It is what I live by at McKinley. When I was with Marley it changed, but now I don't think she will even speak to me again. Being on top will be all that matters in my pointless life.

"That is what you think it is like but there is so much more that you can have if you just let yourself be the person that is inside." She shakes her head and points to my heart. "That is what really matters."

"But I am empty inside; there is nothing good in my life anymore." I sound so self-absorbed but it is true. I wish I could change into someone new but it is too late; all the good has been ripped from my life.

"So you are saying that nothing you do makes your heart swell and no one makes you feel different inside. There is no one there for you?" She asks me like she wants to know but I don't think I could tell her the truth; she would just walk out on me. I am not worth her wasting time on. _You have nothing else to lose; you should just tell her because she actually came to look for you. She is the second best person to talk to. _

"Well my father is nonexistent and all the Cheerios hate me. The whole school is scared of me and the Glee Club hate me because they think I am there to sabotage it. And that is exactly what I did..." I sigh and look down to my hands.

"So Santana wasn't lying; you made Marley feel unaccepted and picked on her constantly." I nod not giving her anymore information. "So how long have you been catching yourself looking at her for too long and thinking of new insults to just talk to her?" She says like it is the most obvious thing ever.

"What? I-I don't love Marley! She is just some loser..." Quinn nods and smiles to herself.

"Who..." She smiles at me reassuringly. _Just tell her; she seems to be on your side. No one else is so take this chance to be a god person for once. You need to change and this is a way to start. _

"Well, she gives me chills when she performs and the sparkle in her eyes makes me melt inside. And every time she smiles at me in the hall gives me the confidence to be sure in myself." I shake my head because I know I sound so stupid; I seriously let myself fall this far?

"Sounds familiar; actually it sounds like history is repeating itself." She smiles at me but I don't get it.

"What do you mean?" I ask her while looking up at her.

"Well I was in a similar position to you when I walked these halls. Only you seem to be a year or so ahead of me. I guess you took the WWQFD to heart." She laughs but I am stunned. Quinn Fabray was crushing in a girl in High school? It is a lie; it absolutely cannot be true. _Well I wouldn't call what you feel for Marley a crush... _This isn't the time for this argument!_ I am just saying; you know you love her. _

"So you had feelings for a girl in High school?" She nods and my jaw drops.

"Yeah I did but I never dared act on them. She could never have loved someone like me." Quinn trails off at the end of the sentence and I don't get why someone wouldn't love her in return. I hide my head because I can't let her know I was that stupid to act on my feelings. She clears her throat and I look back up cautiously.

"What was that look of guilt for?" Damn, she is good. She mustn't be lying because it is like she knows my life story but we have only known each other properly for a few days.

"Well, I-I sort of umm, did what you couldn't..." I look her in the eyes trying to make myself feel more confident but it only makes me feel worse. She goes silent for a minute and as each second passes I grow more anxious under her judging gaze.

"I guess I was wrong; we are actually quite different Kitty." She smiles at me and continues. "You are a lot more courageous than me; you did something that I could never bring myself to think about for three years. I should be the one taking a leaf from your book instead." I stare at her in shock and she just laughs. How can she be so relaxed talking about stuff like this?

"Well, I blew it anyway..."

"I have seen how she looks at you this week Kitty. She couldn't have turned you down." She says reassuringly but she doesn't know the whole story. It is a lot more complicated than it all seems. I get confused even thinking about what I will do and say.

"Well um, that wasn't the problem. She actually said that she likes me back. It was one of the best moments of my life." I smile sadly just thinking about it. Quinn's face turns into a frown and her eyes water slightly; enhancing their beauty just like Marley's.

"What is wrong Quinn?" I ask her quietly; it is really weird seeing the person you look up to sad. It makes my chest hurt and I really feel for her.

"I-I just am glad to see that there is still hope in the world. I wish I had the bravery to do something like that. Then again I would probably get shot down; she ignored all my kind gestures so obviously she wasn't interested. She doesn't even take time to answer my calls; she always says that she will use the train pass that I bought for her but she always cancels because she is 'busy'." She laughs at the end but there are tears streaming down her face.

"Well my life is far worse at the moment. Marley said that she trusted me and that we would get through it together. She is now getting checked out in a hospital because of me. What sort of person does that? I drove her to starving herself and throwing up so she could be thin." I say to make her feel better but it only makes more tears fall. I don't know what to say because this whole night has been unexpected.

"I think the best thing you can do now is talk to her; trust me. I have thought about thousands of different scenarios in my head and the ones where she says yes are the most detailed. We always seem to be happy but something gets in the way and I forget it all happened. I know that even in my head nothing will ever happen but it sounds like if you just talk to her it will work out." She laughs at herself and the girl I imagined as perfect actually thinks so little of herself. I guess that she is like Marley in a way; she seems perfect to me on the outside but inside she is insecure about everything.

"I never thought that Quinn Fabray would ever be telling me to go after a girl. I guess there are things in life that surprise you." I smile at her as she wipes at her tears. "Did you ever even ask the girl if she had ever thought about a girl in that way? How much did you really know? I was shocked when Marley said she liked me back; I was sure she was going to turn me down."

"No I didn't because I knew she would never like me; I tortured her in High school. I wouldn't be surprised if she hated me..." She sighs again but manages to keep her tears back.

"It was exactly like that with Marley. I think there is more to that than what it seems. If this girl is anything like Marley then she will be so kind and forgiving when it comes to people."

"Somehow I let a lesson in how to survive High school turn into helping me with my love life. But yeah she was the most forgiving person I ever met; I slapped her and she said that she wasn't mad and she 'appreciated the drama of it'." She laughs like she is replaying the moment in her head. "To be honest, I was just too scared that even if she did like girls in that way... she would turn me down."

"Well if there is anything I learnt from this talk it is to just talk about it. I think you should take your own advice; you will be surprised to see what could happen. If it goes your way, it will be so much better than you imagined; trust me." She smiles at me as I think back to our first proper kiss.

"Well I still have two days of school break left; I could stop by New York on the way home." She sits up a lot straighter like she is finally sure of herself.

"That sounds like a plan; make sure to tell me how it goes. Here I'll give you my number." She takes out her phone and hands it to me. I type in my number and save it onto her phone.

She laughs at the screen when I hand it back to her. "I love the name; 'the mini me'. Its suits you perfectly. Oh is that the time now. If I want to call to New York I would need to be ready early in the morning."

"Well then there is no time to waste. Come on; get up you have to go." I jump up from the bench with enthusiasm. The fact that my idol actually cared enough to talk to me and we attempted to solve each other's problems still shocks me; but I am glad we could both get the chance to be happy.

"Thank you so much Kitty. Don't let what Santana says get you down; she is really a nice person inside. You two are actually almost the same person in the way you act. I am sure that you can work it out and have a better time here in McKinley than I could ever imagine." She hugs me and walks out the door, throwing a grateful smile over her shoulder.

The door slams shut and I get knocked out of daze. That really did happen; didn't it? I wasn't just dreaming that it all happened while I cried over the fact that Marley would never forgive. I wipe my eyes gently to make myself look presentable and walk towards the door. Even if it was all in my head I still got really good advice. I have a plan and this time it definitely won't cause Marley any harm. I am going to be the one changing; she perfect the way she is now. I wouldn't change anything that happened between us after I admitted my feelings.

I walk out into the empty corridor and slowly make my way to the front doors of the school. I am feeling positive about how talking with Marley will go. As long as she will listen to me I know exactly what I what to say to her. I should have told her a long time ago but I guess that telling her now will let her know exactly how serious I am about it all. My phone beeps and makes me jump slightly; from 'unknown'.

_**Thank you for the advice :) I am hoping that you are right about this- Quinn xx **_

_**I should be thanking you :) Just remember that you are never too late - Eternally grateful xx**_

_****_**A/N: Seriously, you guys are so sweet! I actually can't believe the reviews this story is getting! My English teacher probably wouldn't either :) Anyway I didn't like the fact that there was hardly any Marley or Kitty in this weeks episode but I still loved it. I was sad that all of Dianna's scene were cut so this chapter happened :) I know there was no Karley but it was indirect :) I just thought Kitty could use a friend. Sorry for the incredibly long A/N but I really wanted to thank you guys. I hope you review again and tell me what you thought of this chapter as I was unsure about it while writing! Thank you!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee! I wish I could write for them like but sadly that isn't going to happen. **

Last weekend was excruciatingly long and for once I am over the moon that it is time for Coach Sylvester's torturous Monday morning practices. It may be really cold and the weather team predicts snow later on this week I am still really happy it is Monday. After the long talk with Quinn Fabray on Thursday night I have been anxiously waiting for the return to school. I am pretty sure that later on in Glee Club I will have to take what is coming to me but I know that I deserve everything; I am actually really sorry for what happened.

Coach shouts insults and screams at a few of the juniors for not landing properly but practice isn't that bad; for me anyway. I am feeling strangely optimistic today for someone who should be scared to walk into the club that I tore apart. It probably has something to do with the texts I received from Quinn during the weekend saying to trust in myself and open up to her. She said that I am in it too deep to back out now so I am just hoping for the best. I know that she has every right to hate me as well as everyone else.

Everyone else in Glee Club hating me wouldn't be anything new to me but Marley hating me would definitely hurt a lot. I know I deserve it but I still have feelings no matter what anyone says I am a real person on the inside. I may not show it but I do care about that stupid club and everyone in it. I wanted to punch those Warblers in the face along with everyone else when they stole the trophy; Glee is important to me. I just wish that everyone else could see that it is a pretty cool club and then I wouldn't be judged for being part of it.

After Coach Sylvester tells us she is bored at looking at our sorry faces she dismisses the group of exhausted teenagers. I am walking off the field just behind the rest of the girls while they gossip about something stupid. I can't believe that I actually have to tolerate their stupidity but that is what I need to do to stay on the top part of the school hierarchy. They all start giggling and some even dare to turn around and look at me while laughing. I know that it must be something about the Glee club and the loss at Sectionals. I sigh but continue walking until I hear my name being screamed through Coach's megaphone.

"Kitty! My office in five minutes; don't be late!" I look at her walking off the bleachers and nod quickly before running into the locker rooms to get ready quickly. There is no time for the long shower that I so could have used because if I am even a few seconds late my spot on the Cheerios could be jeopardized Once my Cheerios uniform looks perfect I run down the halls to Coach Sylvester's office. I knock on the door before entering the dark room; it always reminds me of those Mafia cellars that you see in those action movies.

"Just on time Kitty; not too bad..." She gestures for me to sit down on one of the exercise balls that are sat in front of her desk.

"What did you want to see me for Coach?" I really don't want to be late for first period so I want her to get to the point pretty quickly. I know how long she can go on without addressing the subject at all.

"Well Kitty. You know that the New Directions are pretty much over because they lost at Sectionals." I nod confused as to where she is going with this. "I have a hunch that it had something to do with your evil ways. You and me are alike in many ways; evil scheming being one of them. We are ruthless people and I like that in a person. Quinn Fabray had it in her too but she got side tracked in a teenage pregnancy. I just wanted to congratulate you for your efforts in stopping the Glee Club."

"Well, umm thanks Coach. I aspire to be like you and Quinn Fabray; I know I can show you just how you just how worthy I am for the Head Cheerio spot once Brittany graduates." I keep my face void of most emotion because it is Coach Sylvester I am talking to.

"Now get out of here before your optimism makes me vomit!" I quickly get up and leave the room feeling like some sort of progress has been made.

...

Walking into the Choir room at the end of the day has been what I have been dreading since the first bell rang this morning. All of the members have been avoiding me all day and I am sure when i walk in they will either all avoid me or give me death glares. That is a pretty scary thought to imagine; I know that I have the best bitch look in the school but eleven against one isn't very fair. The final bells rings and Mrs Campbell reminds us about our essay on the Immigration to America is due next week.

I head to my locker to get the books I need for homework before heading the room I have been scared to return to since Thursday night. If I hold my head high they can't touch me; or at least they will think that. No eye contact is to be made with anyone; I will just walk in and take my seat in the back row so I don't have to worry about people burning holes in the back of my head. My plans usually work out well. _Too well more often than not._ Thank you for reminding me; I really needed that now. _Your welcome! _

I open the door and most people turn to look at me. Almost everyone turns back to their previous conversations after they realise who had just walked in. Finn still hasn't arrived so I just walk on over to my seat. Glee Club is pretty boring when you don't have anyone to talk with before and after. None of the members really like me; if they do they certainly don't show it. Marley is sitting in the front row but I didn't make any eye contact or even try to talk to her.

Finn walks in minutes later apologizing for being a few minutes late. Some of the seniors try to lighten the obviously dampened mood joking that at least he isn't as bad as Mr Schuester. It doesn't really work as everyone has the same sad look on their face because there is nothing to look forward to in Glee. Without a competition it is just a bunch of teenagers singing love songs or mash ups for no particular reason. Finn starts on a speech about how we still can do a lot but no one seems convinced.

I am shocked by the fact that no one has mentioned anything to do with me sabotaging the club. Maybe they are still in shock of it all or else they don't want to be attacked with Slushees. I am still very much in control of the list of names every morning of who gets a Slushee in the face. I have managed to stop most of their names being on it but some of the Neanderthals don't really understand English. Glee is nearly over and everyone is unsure of what to do next; it isn't the most fun lesson to be in.

Someone seems to be thinking along the same lines as me and decides to make this lesson more exciting. Bitch remarks always seem to do the trick when you are looking to spice things up. I would be a fan of it but not when said remarks are about Marley. Everyone seems to have found their voice now because they are all blaming this boring lesson and the fact we have nothing to do on her. I know she was the one to faint on stage but it wasn't her fault.

All of the members are here because they wanted a place to have where they felt accepted and welcomed. This means that they are all misfits and outcasts in some way; how can they say that it was her fault for being insecure. They have all been insecure about parts of them before so they have no right to blame it on her. Words can hurt; I have a lot of experience in this because I am the one who is usually saying them. Anyone would have done the same if they just wanted to fit in.

I am so tempted to burst in with my opinion and prove them all wrong with a deep speech but I don't think that Marley would appreciate it. I don't know what sort of terms we are on so it could be wasted. More importantly the Glee Club would definitely get suspicious if the bitchy cheer leader stuck up for the poor lunch lady's daughter. They didn't even realise that we started talking and became friends after Grease. Imagine the shock if they found out what we were doing in secret.

I am not quite ready for them all to know that I do like girls and that I have feelings for Marley. Especially when I don't know how she feels about me after the whole Sectionals thing. It wouldn't be very fun to say that I like girls and then Marley just ignoring me and treating me like dirt. It wouldn't be a surprise if she did treat me like dirt; after all it was the way I treated her before I even talked to her for reasons other than insulting her. Slushees can be very good conversation starters.

Finn soon stops all the commotion and tells everyone that they may as well go home because there is nothing left to talk about. Everyone packs up their stuff and make swift exits out the door. I leave in the middle of the crowd not really wanting much attention to be paid to me. I found out that my dad is away all week thanks to a note on the fridge so I am in no hurry to get home. Something feels wrong and I soon realise that I forgot my bag in the choir room; seriously I am that forgetful.

I only got to the parking lot before I realised I forgot my bag so it isn't that inconvenient. Everyone else is around the car park so I will be able to grab my bag without getting dragged into some random conversation. I walk back inside the double doors at the front of the hall and quickly find my way to the choir room. I am humming along to no particular song while I open the door and go to walk through it. I hear a few notes being played on the big piano in the middle of the room and quietly walk in not wanting to disturb them.

I turn my head to find out exactly who chose to stay behind after Glee; I never knew you were allowed to. I am not actually surprised to see that it is Marley sitting behind the piano; I am more concerned than anything. She seems that lost in the music that she doesn't even realise my presence in the room. I love how she can into the music and really portray how it makes you feel; she is a wonderful musician. I carefully reach down to grab my bag while still watching her every move; I am so concentrated I knock over the chair that it was sat underneath.

She turns around immediately and looks straight at me with her shining eyes. Her face is red and has tear stains down it; I feel my chest tighten as she turns away in shame. I put my bag over my shoulder before walking cautiously over to where she is sat. I know that I was trying to avoid talking to her in school but no one else is here so this could work. She hasn't exactly expressed just how much she needs to talk to me but I know that it will be good for us to talk about it and work things out.

I will completely respect whatever she thinks is best for us because I just want her to be happy. I got my moment of happiness when I was with her; she was struggling the whole time with her body image and confidence. I sound so cliché and lovesick but I really do want the best for her. Even after what Quinn said I know that she does deserve more than anyone in this stupid school. We could still be friendly with each other though; it doesn't have to go back to insults and Slushees.

I sit down on the edge of the bench beside her but giving her enough space at first. She is softly crying but I don't want to come across as too forward by hugging her. I move on the seat so that I am facing the side of her body. Slowly I lift up her head from her hands and silently ask her to do the same with my eyes. We may have only been close for a short while but we can tell what the other wants in a look. I personally love to just get lost in her beautiful blue eyes.

"Why are you crying Marley?" I whisper quietly while keeping her head in my hands. I know that she would just look away if I didn't.

"I-it is all m-my fault..." She replies back through soft sobs. I feel so bad for her but I can't let myself break down now; I have to be thee strong one this time.

"What is?"

"Everything is! Everyone hates me..." She whispers and starts crying harder.

"It isn't your fault Marley. And nobody hates you... I definitely don't anyway." She looks up at me and a light blush creeps across her face. I feel incredibly guilty after seeing her like her.

"None of this is your fault; it was all to do with me. I was the one who insulted you daily about your mother and your weight. I was the one who threw endless Slushees in your face. I was the one who tried to make no one talk to you and made Jake stay away from you." I let my head drop in shame because I hate what I have done to her; she didn't deserve any of the crap that I caused.

"But you didn't mean any of that, Kitty." She defends me after all this. _I told you she was a keeper. _Well that isn't in my control anymore. _Oh yeah... but she is just so perfect for you. _She is just so perfect; enough said.

"It still happened and I still did those horrible things. I made you go that far that you fainted on stage at Sectionals. You couldn't even eat anything because you didn't want to be called fat. To be truthful you are nowhere near being called fat; I just wanted to find a way to be better than you. I am jealous of you Marley."

"It is still my fault for letting you get to me. I should be much stronger than that." Marley says and looks down to the bench again.

"No it isn't Marley! I am such a bitch and my insults are so bad that they can eat away at you; I learnt from the best. I am so sorry for what I caused you; I am such a crazy, evil bitch like Santana said. I actually cannot apologize enough for what I did." I half shout at her and she tenses. _Well played Kitty; now she is scared of you. _It isn't my fault; my temper is just uncontrollable in moments like these. _Marley definitely deserves someone like you. _

"Oh Marley please don't cry again. I am so stupid! Why do I have to ruin everything good in my life?" I sigh and notice the tears running down my face. These stupid emotions getting the better of me.

"Why are you telling me all these explanations Kitty? According to you, the damage is done." This time she is the one to lift my head up. I close my eyes and sigh; she isn't going to forgive me for all I have done now, I don't her forgiveness anyway.

"B-because I want you to know how sorry I am before you tell me that you hate me. I didn't deserve anything that you gave to me. I wish that I could have but I am just too messed up; you shouldn't have to deal with me. I want to be good enough for you; I do want to change and be a better person. It is too late for me though; I caused you a lot of unnecessary harm."

I shake my head to fall out of her grasp because I am so ashamed of myself. I can't believe that I have let all this happen to this girl because of what my dad. My mother wouldn't be proud to call me her daughter because she cared about honestly and caring for others; my dad only cares about the family name and respect now. Her silence scares me to more tears and I count the seconds that she doesn't speak; 84 to anyone that really cares.

"Who said it is too late? I don't hate you Kitty; actually quite the opposite." She giggles and I look up in utter shock. I go to speak but she puts her slim finger against my red lips to silence me. "I don't you to change Kitty; the way you are right now, the real Kitty is perfect. You have no reason to feel bad because you didn't mean any of it and you are truly sorry for it all. I believe you and more importantly I believe in you."

"Bu-but I was such a bitch to you Marley."

"No buts Kitty. I don't care about the past; I only want to focus on the future now, _our future_." _Wow where did you get this one Kitty? I am actually in shock of her perfectness. _That makes two of us.

"We have a future?" I ask in disbelief.

"If you want us to..." She says shyly and lifts my head into her hands to wipe the last few tears off my face. I am actually all cried out; this girl will be the end of me.

"Of course I do. You are the most amazing girl in the world; the only one that matters to me. I am sorry for making you feel like you are anything other than perfect. That is what you are Marley; if anyone says otherwise they are just lying to themselves." I smile at her and she moves her face towards mine.

"Thank you Kitty." I feel her breath on my lips seconds before her lips are on mine. It is a slow kiss but it doesn't need to be anything more. It is filled with all the forgiveness and passion that is shared between the two of us. We soon end it because of the lack of air that is in our bodies at the moment.

"Wow, talk about taking your breath away." She laughs before pulling back to sit up again. I am still left in shock from the kiss. My eyes are still closed because I don't ever want to leave this magical moment.

"I- I love you Marley..." What did you do that for?! _What me? I didn't do anything! That was all YOU; I have no control of what you say. _Well I didn't say that. _Well you know that you meant it. _

My eyes fly open in shock but my head immediately falls because I can't believe I let myself say that. I didn't even look at her so I have no idea what she is thinking. I hear a deep sigh come from her mouth.

"I love you too Kitty... I am so glad that you had the courage to say it first; I wouldn't have." She lifts my head again and smiles so purely at me. Her eyes are sparkling and I know that I shouldn't be scared to admit that I love her; she is perfect. I capture her lips in mine and this time it is a little bit deeper.

"You are so amazing Marley Rose, I love you so much..." I breathe between the kisses. Her tongue meets mine and I moan in pleasure. I love this girl so much and now I can finally admit it; I would call that progress.

**A/N: Thank you guys soooo much! I love your reviews :) Sorry for going a bit off track in the last chapter but some of you didn't mind! Please review this more appropriate chapter if you are awesome! Thank you for reading! Hope you enjoyed it :) TexasGirl2016, ClosingTheGoddamnDoor, TheGreatGrayFace and GleekAleshia are actually too kind but feel free to join the list!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee!**

**A/N: I am so sorry for not updating this! Please forgive me :) I had to do some beta stuff then I was given a Spanish oral to learn in two days and I got my exam timetable for January and I freaked out a bit! Besides that I had to buy stuff for Christmas and decorate the house last night! I am sorry and I hope this makes up for it!**

So I know that Christmas is coming up and everyone should be getting into a festive mood right? Wrong. This year is officially becoming the second worst Christmas ever. I have one light of hope in all of this dark non-Christmassy mood that is over most people this year. Some people are convinced the world will end and others are just sad that their friends will not be here to celebrate with them. Many families are suffering because of the debt that Christmas brings their way and they are just not feeling festive.

For as long as I can remember Christmas has been important to my family; everyone forgot about the hatred and came together for one day. Many families do not have that privilege because loved ones are away at college and others are overseas fighting for our country. I have the greatest respect for those people and what they do but Christmas should be a time for happiness and not for worrying. Of course I come from a well off family but that doesn't mean that I don't have things that bring my Christmas spirit down.

Christmas has been awkward for the last few years for one reason. Everyone puts a smile on their face and ignores the huge (and I mean colossal) elephant in the room at family dinner. I don't let anyone see that this affects me in any way. That would be showing vulnerability; saying to everyone that you are weak in a way. This is not accepted in the Wilde family so we just move on and forget all about that Christmas six years ago. I know that we cannot show weakness but for God's sake could we not at least have some respect and acknowledge the fact that there is something missing; _someone_ missing.

It isn't that I don't like Christmas; I loved Christmas as a little girl. All the excitement of getting presents and showing off my newest sparkling dress at church in the morning; that was my favourite part of Christmas. Now I am just glad that everyone still cares enough to come to church and ten come back to my house for a family dinner. Christmas leaves me with an empty feeling but now I realise that people are so much worse off than me around this time. I still have food, decorations and the presents.

The light in my life around this time has opened my eyes to just exactly how bad people have it. She puts on a brave face and comes to school but inside she is worrying. I guess it is a gift that I can read her so well. She is the strong one of the two of us but everyone has their bad times. My heart actually hurts when I think of this Christmas and how she will spend it. I can't believe how I have taken all this for granted and been such a bitch about most of it.

This year I will be eating a big family dinner surrounded by all the people who think that they care about me. Marley will be sitting down with her mother; eating whatever her mother could afford because she needs to start eating again. Her weight issues have really set her mum back and it may not be seen by others but she does try. I am actually ashamed that I used to mock and shout insults at her even after I knew she was Marley's mother. Christmas is a time for forgiveness and looking forward to the future. I know that is what I will be doing.

This time the promise has stuck and Marley and I have been closer than ever trying to help each other. Just being around her gives me the driving force to change. I am not doing this for anyone other than her; she is the most important person in my life. I can see that she is trying to get better too. She has admitted that she has a problem; she has an eating disorder and now she needs to get over it. The only thing I can give her is support and that is something that I can actually do.

My dad always is away on business the month before Christmas so that he can earn a week off to spend with the family. My house is our place where we can be with each other without anyone disturbing us. Sure the maid comes on some days but she is paid to not pay any attention to us and what we do in this house. I should mention to my dad about a big Christmas bonus for that time when she walked in on Marley and I doing something that wasn't studying. She just smiled at me and walked out the door without saying a word.

I have taken a lot more caution with hanging around Marley because I am not ready for the seriousness of everything being public yet. I know that she is scared too so we are in no rush. I haven't spent a lot of time with her lately because of finals and the pressure of my dad. Even though he is miles away he still calls to make sure that I am studying and sends my aunt over to check on me. Marley's mother just wants her to do her best but my best isn't good enough; I have to drill it into my head to earn any congratulations.

We both still hang about in school with the rest of the Glee guys even though the Glee Club isn't doing very well now. Everyone has lost hope but we still meet once a week to talk and work out ways to perform. That is what brings the club together; we all love to perform and express ourselves through music. I still haven't gotten to the step of expressing what is inside of me through music; I just stick with the outside version of me. Marley shines when she performs but she has lost some of the sparkle ever since she collapsed on stage.

I wish we could forget about it but some people just like to bring it up as a constant reminder of why we are not working on our dancing or vocals for Regionals. Tina is the worst for it even accusing Marley of not even being that great a singer even though we all know that is a lie. I let this get to me and I nearly exposed our closeness when she kept going on about it. I asked Sam about it because he knows a lot about the people in Glee. He explained to me that this was Tina's first solo performance in a competition and she got the spotlight taken away when Marley fainted.

I know that I would be pretty angry about that too if it ever happened to me. I sympathise with her but it doesn't give her the right to hate Marley when she didn't do anything on purpose. She knows what it is like to feel left out even when you are part of this club so why would she do it to anyone else. Tina may be a nice person really but Marley will always come first and I will take her side over anyone else's. It may sound pretty lovesick and everything but it is what this girl has done to me. I wouldn't say I was whipped.

_Really? You gave her your jacket yesterday because she got a Slushee in the face and then proceeded to kick the jock in the nuts at lunch. _Yeah but I was just protecting her! _Then when you were going home after practice she sneaked up on you and walked with you to your car. You let her and then she asked you to stop at the park to see how beautiful everything was in the snow. _Well it isn't my fault that she looks so adorable when she pouts. _You are not lying..._

Coach Sylvester hasn't let the festive spirit get into her head and just because some junior was ten seconds late for practice she made us go outside in the snow instead of the Gym. I don't know how that woman manages to look after a baby with her attitude. The funny thing is she hardly ever does; it is mostly me or Brittany who looks after her; I do the important things while Brittany keeps her happy. It has given us something to bond over but I would have preferred to do it some other way.

Finn hasn't really been that involved with the Glee Club since after Sectionals. He brought us together again with a really moving group performance with the help of his ex-fiancé. The group has spread out but we do still make time for each other. Ryder, Marley and I still sit together at lunch with Brittany and Sam because they are a couple now. Ryder still has his eyes on Marley but he is giving her space because he thinks that she isn't looking for a relationship now. _Well just not with him anyway! _

To be honest I don't even know if she even wants a relationship with someone or she just lies to be close with me. I don't know how I would feel if I was her girlfriend as such. I know that it would make me extremely happy to be able to think that Marley Rose was my girlfriend. I don't want to go to fast though because she is still recovering from her problem. I could tell that when I blurted out that I loved her it scared her at first. She tensed at the fact that I was willing to express myself like that but in the end it only made us closer.

My main worry at the moment is what to get her for Christmas because I am not sure what exactly we are. She hasn't mentioned anything about exchanging gifts to me but she has enough on her plate at the moment. She has been advised to go to some therapy sessions to help with her eating disorder but her mother is a lunch lady so God knows how she will afford it. I feel bad thinking about it because it is entirely my fault; all this pain that her mother is feeling has been caused by me. She will not have money to spend on a gift for me so I don't want her to feel bad if I get her a present.

She is enough for me; her kindness, her optimism, her shining eyes and her voice like an angels. I don't need some stupid present tied with a bow to know that she cares about me. I know that she does in the way she acts; she cares about everyone except herself. She needs to be reminded that she is loved and perfect in every single way. Her love is enough to last a lifetime but I am not sure she knows that I feel the same. I still act like a bitch in school to keep my reputation up but that isn't all that matters to me now. I just hope she knows that she is the reason for my life to be bright.

I have come to the mall to Christmas shop for my father because it is unlikely he remember to get my grandparents and his sisters something. I know exactly what perfume to get my Gran and what book to get my Grandfather. His two sisters are easy to buy for because one is a chef and loves anything to do with cooking and the other has a huge collection of shoes. I know exactly what she likes because she drags me out shopping with her every time my dad is away on business. This shall be easy; it is something for Marley that will be the challenge of today.

An hour and five different bags later I am almost finished with the whole Christmas shopping thing. I hate all the crowds and children that don't know when to shut up. I normally love shopping but around this time it is a nightmare. Some women skipped the queue and the women in front of me nearly had a fit. People can just get carried away with the whole rush and craziness that is shopping for presents. I had to stop and get a coffee because the stress was getting to me. Even though I had it all planned out there is always something unexpected that happens.

I was thinking the entire time about what to get Marley for Christmas. I thought about getting her something to do with music but she has such a wide taste that I wouldn't know what would make her happiest. Then I thought about getting her some new clothes but I am not sure what size she is because of her weight issues. It is only the first Christmas we will actually know the other exists so I don't want to overdo it. I have the money but I don't want her to think that I am being too forward. What do you get to the girl who is so selfless and doesn't care about material things?

I walk past endless stores full of Christmassy gifts but I don't want to but tacky gifts that no one actually cares about. I want it to be special to put across how exactly she makes me feel when we are together. I just don't know what will work. I would give her the world if she wanted it but she doesn't care about that. I need her know that I do mean it when I say that I love her and she is my world. She is an angel that was sent from heaven to make me see the light. She saved me from a horrible empty life and I am forever in her debt.

Something in a shop window makes me stop and is sparkling just like her shiny blue eyes. It reminds me of her and it may seem like too much to her but it will never be enough to me. She doesn't think she deserves any of this but that is what I want to make her see. She is the strong one but it is my turn to show her that I am here for her. This will show her just what I think of her and that is why I am drawn into the shop to buy it. I don't care about the price or anything like that because Marley deserves everything in this world. She is just so pure and selfless that everyone should be like her.

The shop assistant doesn't pay much attention to me buying it because it could easily be for me and not my friend who I am madly in love with. I don't need to mention that to her because it is none of her business. She seems like a judgmental bitch so I just hand her the money and leave as soon as possible. I am finally finished with the Christmas shopping for this year and I am so glad this only happens once a year. I have one stop now before I go home and wrap and give out these Christmas presents.

...

"Hi, this place looks beautiful in the snow, don't you think?" I look down at my snow covered shoes not really knowing what to say next.

"So I um, I came here for a reason today. I know that I don't visit often but it is because it is just so hard..." I look up because I know that I need to do this.

"I know that Dad would never accept this but I know that you are a lot different from him. He changed and I don't think he is a real person anymore. I need to tell someone about this and I thought about you first." I smile and continue. "I–I need your advice."

"So um first of all there is something you should know. I know that you are probably aware of this because you always knew exactly what I was thinking." A cold gush of wind makes me pull my jacket closer to me before I say anymore. I don't know why I am nervous but this is really getting to me.

"I-I think I ah, like girls they way I should like boys..." I look around quickly in case anyone else is around. I am alone so I get the confidence to go on.

"I know that this isn't what you wanted from me but it is who I am. I know that you just wanted me to make my dad proud but I never got to know what you thought. I missed the chance and I am sorry for everything." I feel tears coming down my cold cheeks but I let them go because I need to get this all out.

"I really did try to make you proud. I just hope that you will still stay with me after this; I don't think I could live with myself if you didn't. I just want you in my life in some way but I needed you to know who I am. Everyone pretends that they don't know you but I know that deep down they all are too afraid to admit that they miss you. I am not afraid anymore though." I wipe a few of the tears away with the back of my glove.

"So um if you were wondering what brought this all on, there is this girl, Marley Rose." I smile at the sound of her name. "She is so special that it is hard not to love her; I did try but her eyes are just something else. The thing that makes me love them more is that they remind me of your eyes. I got dad's hazel eyes but I remember always wanting to have your bright blue ones."

"I am really thankful for her because she saved me from becoming a terrible person. I was blind towards all the things that really matter in life but she helped me realise exactly how I could make you proud. I really hope she was right..." I stay silent because some part of me really wants a response but I know that I won't get one, I will never get one.

"I bought her a gift today but I just wanted to know if you would be with me when I gave it to her. I could use all the support you can give. It may be too much but I do love her and I need her to know that. I can't let myself make that mistake twice."

"All I ever wanted was to make you proud and I really am trying. There are times when I wish you could be there to know what I am thinking because I don't even know. Ever since then Dad hasn't been the same and I blame myself. I am sorry for it all but I just need you to believe in me. I always remember that you that it was never too late and that there would always be someone who could change you for the better. You helped to change me and I know it is for the better." I check my watch and realise that I have been standing here for over half an hour.

"I have to go now but I promise to visit again after Christmas. I will let you know if she likes it but I am sure she will. It reminded me of the one that you gave me when I started school. I still have it pinned to your favourite scarf." I bend down and set a single white rose on the ground.

"I hope you like it; it looks very plain here. It is a rose to remind you of this visit and the girl who stole Your Little Kitty's heart; I bet you never thought that was possible." I let out a small giggle but it is more like a choked sob. "I miss you every single day and I wish that you were still here even after six years today. I just want things to go back to the way they were. I know that will never happen so I have to let it go. Thank you for everything and just know that I am so sorry. I-I love you mom... Merry Christmas."

More tears escape down my cheeks as I slowly walk away from where she lies. I take one final look back to where the rose now sits beside the head stone. I can't believe that six years ago today my life turned upside down. I do love her with all my heart but I never told her it enough. I miss her every day and my life was empty without her to guide me through it all. Now I have a new person who makes my life better by just being alive and I do not want to mess this one up. Whether she likes it or not I will always love Marley Rose and I will do anything for her; even let her go.

**A/N2: So Glee was um weird but I liked it. It is ten days to Christmas so let the Christmas chapters ****unfold :) This focused on the sad parts of Christmas and we can all relate to them. I am sorry if this made you all sad but the next chapter is full of Karley goodness! Thank you for all the reviews and I hope you liked this! **


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee!**

A week of planning has gone into this and it is finally time to do what I have been dreading to do for two weeks. She doesn't know what is happening but I know that she suspected something was up because I was jumpy all week. Nerves normally don't affect me but this time I am scared for my life; that is what is riding on n this though, my life. She is what is good about my life and I would do anything just to make her smile. I have practiced exactly what I want to say but the letter should explain it all.

After visiting my mother I got the confidence to set this all up so that Marley would be able to see that she is so beautiful and perfect. I would like it think that it is all to do with her granting my wish and staying with me and supporting me. I will never know what she thinks of Marley and me but I do hope that she accepts it and still loves me. I never doubted that she loved me but I know that she doubted I loved her; I was never one to show my feelings and I want to change that.

Today started off with a really early drive to school because I needed to do some things without anyone seeing me. I then had a surprisingly fun Cheerios practice because Coach wasn't in today and Brittany taught us all a new dance routine that she made up. That girl may say some weird things but she is really creative and actually quite smart. She is also an amazing dancer and anyone would tell you that her body is so hot. After showering I had ten minutes before Marley would arrive in school and go straight to her locker.

Yeah I know exactly what she does every morning and I also know where she is all week; I only learnt it at first because that way I could protect her in the halls. She is perfectly capable of standing up for herself but she doesn't like to bring harm to anyone; this is when I step in. She doesn't deserve to be tortured in school so when I saw the light I stopped all the Cheerios from making fun of her. With the help of Brittany they barely even look her way now because they know what we will do to them.

If she goes to her locker straight away as usual that gives us just over half an hour before the first bell rings. That should be plenty of time to give her my gift and explain everything to her. If it all goes well then maybe I could bring her along the next time I visit my mother, so I can thank her properly. After getting it all out to my mom I feel better about going to visit her. She always stood by me and made me feel better so it is now my turn to return the favour. No one else in the family goes to visit her grave; it is just her friends that lost touch with our family after she died.

I fix my hair for the third time in a minute because I need this to be perfect. I am humming the song I have planned to sing for her while tying my laces. Most of the other Cheerios have left the locker rooms and there are only a couple of people left in here. I look up from my shoes to see a smiling Brittany beside me and I nearly jump up from the bench. I look at her and she just keeps that goofy smile on her face.

"Hi Brittany what do you want?" I ask her because I do need to be somewhere.

"Well I already asked you to make Santana come home for Christmas but you said that you could try but there are no promises." She sighs but then goes back to that really bright smile again.

"What do you mean?" I am really confused because Brittany does just say the most random things sometimes.

"Oh sorry I thought you were Santa asking me what I wanted for Christmas this year. Sam said that I didn't need her to come home because I have him now. I like Sam but I know that the online lesbian community would freak out if I still didn't want her to come back to me." She seems to go into her own world for a minute but then comes back to earth. "Anyway, I heard you humming a song by the best singer in the world and I saw you put that letter in Marley's locker."

"I am sure she is that busy at college to come home; I know that she would definitely want to see you but she can't. And that was nothing..." I suddenly get nervous because Brittany is really good when it comes to people. If I say one thing wrong then she could work it all out.

"Are you sure? Maybe the lesbians wouldn't be as mad if there were two other girls in a relationship." She smiles at me and I look around the locker rooms to see that we are the only two left.

"I am sure Brittany. I don't like girls like that." I have to lie to her so it won't get out that Coach Sylvester raised another gay Cheerio.

"But you like Marley like that! I see the way you look at her and the way she looks at you too. You two have some seriously hot eye sex." She says it so seriously that I don't even bother questioning her.

"So what if I like her?" I close my locker door and go to walk out of the locker rooms because I will be late otherwise.

"I know what it is like to be judged for who I am so I want to help you. I don't want you to go through what Santana went through here because no one deserves that." I turn around to her and she smiles at me.

"Thank you Brittany. I really have to go now because I need to talk to Marley." I smile back at her because I have a real friend that isn't Marley.

"Here you will probably need this." She hands me my bag and I thank her before running out of the locker rooms and turning to go to the auditorium.

The halls are empty so I don't need to worry about anyone seeing us. I check my watch and see that Marley should be at her locker around now. My heart starts to beat a lot faster now due to my nerves and not from all the running. I quickly open the doors to the auditorium and walk down to the stage where everything is set up. There is a Christmas scene set up because of drama performances but I have my own blanket and hot chocolate set out for two. There is a CD player with the song ready to play so I pull the box from my bag and place it in the pocket of my jacket.

I walk over to the side of the stage I want to do this all right. She should have read the short letter explaining where to go by now and she should be here any minute. I have been waiting for this moment for a week and now it has finally come. I feel really excited like a kid on Christmas morning but also glad that I don't have to worry anymore because I cannot back out now. I say a quick prayer to whoever is listening that this all goes well and she can see exactly how I feel about her. I love and want to be with her; I don't care about anything else.

The auditorium is only filled with the sound of my deep breathing trying to calm myself down. Even if this had been rehearsed ten times I still wouldn't have been any more reassured than I am now. I am silently freaking out but I am drawn back to earth as I hear the door at the back of the auditorium open and someone walk in. It could be anyone but I really hope that it is Marley and not just someone who decided that this would be the perfect time for a dramatic breakout into song. My heart stops at the sound of her voice.

"Hello Kitty, are you in here?" I hear her footsteps walk up towards the stage from the back of the room. You can hear that she is being cautious because they are quite far apart to be considered normal.

"I got this really sweet note in my locker telling me to come here because you needed to show me something. Where are you?" She climbs the few steps that go up to the stage and I can hear the squeak of her converse against the shiny floor.

"Okay Kitty I know you are here. There is hot chocolate and marshmallows sitting here; of course it is you." I laugh quietly because she knows me so well. I walk out from the wings and smile at the confused look on her face. It gives me a bit of confidence knowing that she has no clue about what is going on so I don't have anything to live up to.

"What is all this for? It is really cute by the way..." She smiles sweetly at me and my heart melts; she makes it so easy to fall for her.

"Well like the letter said I want to show you something. Sit down first and let me explain some things to you." I sit down on the blanket and she does the same. She is so beautiful and graceful that I can't help but stare at her with a smile on my face.

"So what exactly did you want to show me?" She breaks me out of my trance and I quickly think of what I wanted to say.

"I um, well I wanted to give you your Christmas present. And before you protest or say that you didn't get me anything now because I wanted to tell you something first. You are the first person I have opened up to and you are really special to me Marley. I just don't think that you are aware of it and I wanted to make you see it. I needed a little help though but I found the perfect way to show it." I press play on the CD player and a familiar tune blasts out in the silent auditorium. It is a lot slower and it is my own version of the song because I wanted to make it special between the two of us.

Last night I took a walk in the snow,  
Couples holding hands, places to go,  
Seems like everyone but me is in love  
Santa can you hear me?  
I signed my letter that I sealed with a kiss,  
I sent it off, it just said this:  
"I know exactly what I want this year"  
Santa can you hear me?

I want my baby,  
I want someone to love me, someone to hold,  
Maybe, she'll be all my own in a big red bow  
Santa can you hear me?  
I have been so good this year  
And all I want is one thing,  
Tell me my true love is here  
She's all I want, just for me  
Underneath my Christmas tree  
I'll be waiting here  
Santa that's my only wish this year.

I want my baby,  
I want someone to love me, someone to hold  
Maybe, we'll be all alone under the mistletoe  
Santa can you hear me?  
I have been so good this year,  
All I want is one thing  
Tell me my true love is here  
She's all I want, just for me  
Underneath my Christmas tree  
I'll be waiting here  
Santa that's my only wish this year

I hope my letter reaches you in time,  
Bring me love I can call all mine  
Cause I have been so good this year.

Santa can you hear me?  
I have been so good this year  
And all I want is one thing  
Tell me my true love is near  
She's all I want, just for me  
Underneath my Christmas tree  
I'll be waiting here,  
Santa that's my only wish this year  
Oh Santa, can you hear me...?  
Oh Santa, well she's all I want  
Just for me, underneath my Christmas tree  
I'll be waiting here,  
Santa that's my only wish this year  
Santa that's my only wish this year.

I finish the song not breaking eye contact with Marley at all. She looks so peaceful and she has a little bit of hot chocolate above her upper lip. I laugh and lean forward to wipe it off for her. She smiles at me but quickly pulls me towards her and kisses me sweetly. The taste of the hot chocolate on her lips reminds me of the first time we did kiss; even though she doesn't remember what happened it was amazing. I pull back gently because I want to get everything out in the open before anything like this continues.

"That...that was so beautiful Kitty; just like you." She smiles at me and i almost lose focus just watching her breathe. She has been made for people to be in awe of her and I don't know how she doesn't realise it. She shouldn't need to be reminded that she is beautiful because it is blatantly obvious. You cannot deny that she is so pure and naturally breathtaking.

"Well it is only part of my gift because you deserve so much more. I would give you the world if I could; even though that still wouldn't be enough." I smile at her surprised look because she is in for the shock of her life if that was unexpected.

"Kitty you didn't need to do any of this for me." She tries to start into an argument but I won't let her.

"The thing is Marley, I did need to because you don't think you deserve any of this but you do. You take nothing for granted and give to others by just being around them." I take her hands in mine before continuing. "Please just promise me that you will just let me talk and give you my present. Then you can talk all you like until we have to go to class." I give her a light peck on the lips to help convince her.

"Okay, I promise Kitty. Scout's Honour." I smile at her using our little saying before I compose myself in order to get it all out. _Come on kitty; you can do this. _I hope your right. _When have I ever been wrong? _Fair point.

"Let me just start by saying that you are so beautiful Marley; your eyes are so bright and light up my life; your body is perfect and you don't need to change any of it; you are so kind and forgiving that it actually makes me want to be a better person just being around you. I am not someone who ever shows their emotions but that all changed when I met you; you changed me Marley and I will always be thankful for you." I feel my eyes water but try to hold back the tears for now.

"You don't have the best life but you make the best out of it; I admire you Marley Rose. In these few months you have already made my life the best it ever has been by just being in it. I wanted to get you something that showed you that I will always be here for you but that I need you to be there for me as well." She doesn't take her watery blue eyes off me through it all but she keeps her promise and stays quiet.

"You saved me from becoming the worst person that I could be. After today we will split up for Christmas break and I don't think that I would be able to get through it not knowing that I could call you whenever I was feeling sad. Christmas is a sad time for me and my family but no one chooses to acknowledge it. I know that I can call you whenever I need to talk and I want you to know that those simple things are what make me love you even more every day." A few tears escape down her face and I feel my tears stream down my face at the same time. _You are almost there; I know you can get through this no matter how stubborn you were at the start. _

"I don't want you to get me a gift because you are enough for me. The only thing that I want for Christmas is to be able to call you my own. So, Marley Rose would you make my Christmas wish come true and be my girlfriend?" I look her straight in the eyes and wait for any response from her. She could easily turn me down right now but it would make me the happiest person on the earth if she would let me call her my girlfriend.

She inhales sharply before wiping a few tears from her face. She gently nods her head and smiles brightly at me and I feel my own face light up with a huge smile. All I want to do is kiss her and let her know how much I love her but I need to finish this first.

"You don't know how glad I am that you said yes; you are basically my reason to live Marley. I feel like you have been sent to me to try and make me a better person. You may not always be around me but I wish you were. Every moment that we are apart breaks a little bit of my heart but just spending a few seconds with you can restore me. You give me enough love in those few seconds to last me a lifetime."

"I realise now that you probably never feel like that when I spend time with you. I don't show you how much I love you and you deserve more; I am going to give you all my love from now on. I was thinking for ages about what I could possibly get you to make you feel safe and loved at the same time. I was just walking thinking about nothing in particular and this caught my eye; it reminded me of when I first saw you on the first day of school."

I go into my pocket and pull out the velvet box. I open it and she finally makes a small noise; she gasps as she looks into the box and sees what I bought her. It sounds like she likes it... but then again she could just be shocked that I would buy this for her. She just stares at it in awe and I take it out of the box and gesture for her to turn around. I lift it gently out of the box and place it over her head. I clip it in place and let it fall from her neck. She turns around I realise that I was right when I thought that it would suit her perfectly.

"I-it is so beautiful Kitty..." She stutters out while fixing her hair around it. _She is so perfect._ I know right.

"It is perfect just like you." I look at the small gold angel on her chest and smile at how it like it was made for her.

"You are my angel who has come from heaven to save me from manipulating evil spirits. You are so pure and angelic that I thought that every time you look at this hanging from your neck that you would realise it. It also stands for the hope that you give me and how you will always be with me; you will always be a huge part of me Marley." A few more tears fall down my face but I try to push through it because this is hard for me but Marley needs to hear it.

"Now you know that you are my whole world and that I always want you in my life. But this angel is also to remind you that if you ever feel like you are alone then you can look at it and think of me. I know that you have gone through really bad times; mostly because of me. I want to change that and this angel is the start of it all; I am going to be with you like a guardian angel, whether you like it or not, through it all. I promise to love you forever Marley and I want to make you realise that you are an exceptional person who doesn't ever need to change."

"You are my world too Kitty. You didn't need to do any of this but you planned it all out and still did it anyway; of course you deserve me. Anyone who goes against everything just to give me a Christmas gift I would offer my heart. The only problem is that you already stole it from me. I want to get better Kitty and I would be so grateful if you would stick by me through it all."

"K-kitty I love you so much; thank you for everything you have done. This is all so overwhelming but I can't believe that you thought that I wouldn't have a gift for you." I look at her in shock as she pulls a small bag out of her bag pack.

"This first part is for you because I love you so much and I am so glad that I can now say that Kitty Wilde is my girlfriend." _Okay that sounds so much better coming from her mouth. _I know right. I look in the bag and pull out a delicate pink rose hand-crafted from paper. It is so beautiful that it actually takes my breath away.

"I-I don't know what to say..."

"It is a small rose; it has so many things that push people away from it but if you look harder it has so many better qualities. It is the best thing to describe you; I didn't have any money to spare so I thought this handmade gift would still show you that I love you." She takes the rose from my hands and places it back in the bag before taking my face in her delicate hands.

"It is so pretty; thank you for everything. But the bell is going to go any minute and I don't want you to be late for class because of me." I peck her on the lips and try to escape her grasp but she only holds me tighter bring her legs around to straddle my hips.

"I need to give you my second part of my present before you go though." Before I can protest she pulls me into a fiery and passionate kiss that literally makes my heart explode with happiness. Her tongue asks for permission and I open my mouth to let her enter. I moan when her tongue touches mine in a light and teasing way; she takes my breath away with her force but delicateness. I don't think I would rather be anywhere in this moment rather than here with Marley; she makes me feel complete. This kiss ends when she finally needs to breath and I smile at her because I am speechless.

"So, was that worth missing the first warning bell?" She says in her innocent voice and I can't help but laugh with her.

"Yeah every moment with you is; you make my dreams come true." I giggle as we both get up from the blanket holding hands. I in twine our fingers and it may sound cliché but they fit together perfectly.

"I never thought that Kitty Wilde could be cheesy and love sick." She laughs and pecks me on the cheek. _Either did I. _Shut up can't you see what is standing beside us?

"Well you change me Marley Rose. You better get used to it." My cheeks go red which just makes her smile widen. _ Aww Kitty is embarrassed... _Just be quiet!

"Well I will always love you even with all the cheesy goodness coming from your mouth. It is actually nice to see you like this." We are facing the big doors leading to the halls and I know that whatever happens today it could never disturb my good mood. Marley rose is my official girlfriend; things couldn't get much better. _Preach!_

**A/N: Thank you guys for the reviews! You are all so awesome! I hope you enjoyed the fun part of Christmas in this chapter. Leave me a review to tell me what you thought. Question for you all: Out of all their moments in this story what has been your favourite? Thank you for reading!**_  
_


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee!**

Christmas day and all the family is around one table having fun and laughing at each other's stories. You can just picture it now in your head. Now think of a family gathered round a table eating silently; no one even dares to sneeze. Well you are currently picturing exactly what I am watching sitting on my chair in the dining room. Everyone wants to break the awkward silence but no one has the courage to do it. I am sick and tired of these sorts of family meals because they just are unnatural.

During the holidays people usually get happier and are full of love all the time. That is the opposite in my family. Everyone just turns into a worse version of themselves and it isn't a very festive time during Christmas. The worst thing is that everyone knows why but they choose to ignore it like every problem in our family. Just like when my cousin moved to Australia with his girlfriend; the lead singer in a punk band; everyone ignores the topic altogether.

I can imagine so many places than I would rather be than here right now. I think that I would much rather be at Cheerios practice because at least then I wouldn't feel as awkward. Probably the top place right now that I want to be is with my girlfriend. I actually can't stop smiling when I think that Marley Rose is my girlfriend. It seems like a dream but she definitely showed me that I was dreaming. My lips still tingle when I think of the fun we had after school was out for the holidays.

"Why thank you Claire; that was just delightful." My Granddad thanks my aunt with a tight-lipped smile. You would think that no one in this room liked each other and was only here because they had to make it look normal. Oh wait; yeah that is what is happening right now.

"You are welcome father. It is what I am here to do." She replies back with an equally fake smile.

"So Aunt Claire, you wouldn't be here if there was no dinner to be cooked. Maybe that explains why you don't visit until Thanksgiving and Christmas. I thought that I was missing something but I got it now." I say with such a sweet tone that they all turn to look at me in utter shock. I sometimes think they still think of me as the nine year old who had perfect manners and was such a pretty little girl.

"Kitty! Apologise right now. That was such an awful thing to say." My Gran breaks the quiet awkward silence. Oh now it is time to continue the fun.

"Oh of course I will Gran... just as soon as you apologise for saying that Aunt Kate should just hurry up and buy twenty cats and get on with her life. That she wouldn't find a nice man so she should just give up already. That wasn't a very nice thing to say was it?" Her face goes bright red and my Aunt's does the same. I nearly laugh at the picture but that would be rude at the dinner table.

"Kitty this is supposed to be a nice family gathering for Christmas dinner. You are ruining it now." My dad half yells at me from across the table but I don't let it phase me; this has only just begun.

"Well then why doesn't it feel like a family dinner? You all hate each other!" I ask them all but I get no response at all. They just all let their heads hang because they would be lying if they objected.

"You know why it doesn't feel like a family dinner? Because we are not a family! We haven't been for six years. What happened six years ago; go on tell me!" So maybe I am going a bit too far with this but I am sick and tired of them ignoring the fact and pretending to love everyone around them when they would much rather be alone at Christmas. _Most of them are alone during the year anyway. _Especially me!

"Our family grew apart..." My Granddad seems to be the only one who has the balls to speak up.

"What happened to break us apart? Come on you all know the answer." I keep pushing for the answer because we are never going to be able to move on if it is never mentioned.

"Your um, your mother died." Aunt Claire speaks up but then coughs to try and cover it up. My Gran gives her the evil eyes while my dad's eyes fill with tears. _He actually has no right to get upset about this; it was mostly his fault. _A Wilde is never wrong.

"Now look what you did Kitty! Everyone is unhappy and angry at each other. Is this what you wanted?!" I smile sweetly at my Gran and keep eye contact with her hard eyes. If looks could kill...

"Well it is better than everyone pretending to like each other. You are all such a bunch of judgemental hypocrites and I am ashamed to call you family. No one even cares that I lost my mother six years ago. I grew up with nonexistent parents because Dad couldn't pluck up the courage to raise me on his own. She did everything for this family and you don't even acknowledge her anymore." I push back out of my chair and stand up to make myself seem more powerful. They did teach me everything to know about being better than people but that was it.

"She _loved _this family!" I look at their faces at the word 'love'; that is never used in the Wilde family. Apparently you don't need love when you are a Wilde; my mother had to learn that the hard way. "You know, I have better things to do with my time. You don't deserve any of my attention and fake love." I storm out of the dining room with tears pooling in my eyes but I don't let myself cry over them; it isn't worth it. _You told them! I couldn't have said it any better myself. _That's because you did say it. _Oh yeah..._

I imagine they are all sitting still in shock of what has happened in the last few minutes. They heard the word love for the first time in years; they realised that everyone did hate each other and it wasn't just them. They also were introduced to Kitty Wilde; not the girl who always stood in the background at family gatherings; I don't let other people talk for me now. I don't care about them anymore and I was a fool to think that things would get better again after my mother died.

I shut the front door quickly and walk down the drive cursing myself for only wearing a jumper and jeans with a shirt underneath. I am freezing right now and I have nowhere to go now for the rest of Christmas day. I am sure that the homeless shelter would take one look at me and turn me away. I really should have planned this storm out and had a coat and money sitting waiting for me in the hall. Now I am alone and cold on Christmas day.

I think a walk to clear my head will do me well; not to mention keep me warmer. I have always been alone throughout the year but Christmas is supposed to be different. Walking past all these houses I can see lights from Christmas trees and lots of cars parked in one driveway where families have gathered. My house has a few red candles and the dining room table and fireplace. We don't have a tree and no outside decorations. The family will have probably given up on Christmas and said goodbye until the next big event.

My shoes are sliding on the icy sidewalks and my breath is visible in the air. I look at my phone and see that I have been walking for nearly fifty minutes. I look around me to try to find out where I am; I just kept walking and following roads. Not many people are out and about; most people are in their houses playing with toys and games that they got for Christmas. I don't really know where I am; it seems to be on the whole other side of town from my house anyway. The small bungalows all in a line down the streets look familiar but I can't think of where I have seen them.

They all are different colours due to the bright Christmas lights and decorations around them. There is one house that has no decorations outside except a wreath placed on the old wooden door. There is a battered old car parked in the drive and the windows of the house are all icy so I can't see if anyone is in. I know that this house has some importance to me but I just can't put my finger on it. I haven't really been out in Lima a lot; I normally stay in my house with Marley.

Marley! I knew I have been in this part of town before; I was at Marley's house to practice for our Glee duet. I also walked her home after she stayed at my house that perfect Friday night. My memory is almost as bad as my Granddad's after one glass of scotch. I wonder what her Christmas has been like... I haven't seen her since the day we got off from school. It is probably a lot better than mines. _Well that isn't hard to beat. _Are you not supposed to be on my side? _I didn't say I was taking sides. _

Before I can even realise what I am doing I am stood in front of Marley's front door. I can't knock on it though; this is her Christmas with her mom I don't want to ruin it. You are such a bitch! _What did I do? _You made me walk up her and knocked on the door! _That wasn't me! _Well it wasn't me! I wouldn't do that; I couldn't do that! _Well your brain must have been telling you to. _That's you... _Oh yeah well sorry? _Oh God I hear footsteps. Shut up! _I didn't say anything..._

I can hear voices from inside the house. I recognise one straight away and a smile immediately makes its way to my; that girl doesn't know what she does to me. The other voice is deeper but I know that it is Marley's mother's voice because I have heard it in school and whenever Marley talks to her mom on the phone. She is always talking to her because they are really, really close. They are the only two in her family so they would have to be; they have been through so much from what I have heard from Marley.

"Hello, how can I help you?" Mrs Rose opens the door and I suddenly have forgotten how to speak. _Way to make a good first impression! _Try being in my position; what would you say?

"Hi is Marley in Mrs Rose?" Well I guess you were right. That doesn't sound crazy or weird; I should really trust you more. _I know right!_

"Well, yeah she is let me just get her for you. She is in the kitchen helping me finish dinner." Mrs Rose walks away and about a minute later a confused Marley walks up to the door and smiles at me.

"Kitty! Merry Christmas!" She takes me in a bone crushing hug and I relax into her hold. Sure it is a lot longer than a friends hug but we are more than friends. Oh shit Mrs Rose doesn't know that; this could be really awkward if she seen us right now.

"Hi Marley! Merry Christmas!" I smile at her once she releases me from her grasp. She has an equally wide smile on her face and it is cute moments like these that make me feel so happy to be in a relationship with her. She can turn any simple moment into something that lasts forever in my memory.

"What are you doing here Kitty? I thought you said your Dad was home for the holidays." She looks at me questioningly and I know that I can't keep anything from her. I probably couldn't if I tried.

"It's a really long story..." I sigh and let my head fall thinking about the events of the last two hours.

"Oh what am I doing? Come in Kitty; you must be freezing!" I don't hesitate because I really am freezing right now.

"Well I have been outside for about an hour so thanks I guess for taking me in." I sit down awkwardly on her couch because I really don't know what I am supposed to be doing. I have never been to a girl's house for the first time as her girlfriend. Her mom doesn't even know about us; at least I don't think she does.

"Mom? Do we have any coffee left?" She leaves the room to go to the kitchen where her mom is most likely working on their dinner. I look around and see an awful lot of gifts scattered around the small room.

"My mom said she would bring in your coffee in a minute. It is only a bit of milk without sugar right?" I nod and smile that she knows how I take my coffee because I drink it so much around her. I am pretty sure that half of my blood concentration is caffeine. I practically have to drink five cups of coffee just to stay alive; I have a need for coffee.

"So why were you out walking for an hour on Christmas day?" So I guess she doesn't know how to approach touchy subjects so she just gets straight to the point.

"Well it all started when my family had finished eating a silent and tense dinner. My aunt said something that set me off because it is normally the only time I see them in the year. She made it sound like she is forced to be there and everyone knows that is the truth. No one will acknowledge it though; so I did..."

"What do you mean Kitty? They are your family..." She smiles at me to continue and I blink back the tears that are forming in my eyes. I can't let myself cry in Marley's house with her mom here.

"My family is um, different. You know how I told you that my mother died when I was nine; well my family hasn't really been the same since. They completely ignore the fact that she isn't here anymore and that our family isn't the same without her; she held us together." _Too late for the not crying thing... _Just leave me alone okay! Marley takes me in a hug and everything suddenly seems a lot better.

"It is okay Kitty; I know this is hard for you..." She soothes me with her delicate voice and I have never been more grateful for her and her loving ways.

"B-but it shouldn't be hard for me Marley; they are my family so they shouldn't cause this much trouble for me." I wipe a few tears away; a lot of them falling from frustration.

"Love can be hard work Kitty; we both know that is completely true..." She smiles at me with a look so pure that I feel my chest swell.

"But they don't love each other Marley; they don't love me. I shouldn't feel this much pain at something that happened six years ago. They never gave me a chance to get over my mother's death; I never got to say goodbye properly. I just wish that they would mention her sometimes you know; it feels like she didn't even exist the way they treat the subject."

More tears come and her arms tighten their grasp in me. Her soft lips are on mine in a soft, sensual kiss; it may be short but it reassures me. Marley always has a calming effect on me but now is the time when I really need it. My breathing starts to even out again after you held me tightly against your body. The smell of your lavender shampoo and makes me feel like I don't need my family when I have you; you are where I feel at home.

"Well what happened after your Aunt said all those things?" She whispers into my ear while stroking her hands through my hair.

"Well I brought up the fact that everyone pretends to love each other and my Gran sort of got mad. Then I mentioned my mum and what happened and everyone went silent and couldn't look each other in the eye. I said that they weren't worth my time and I stormed out..." I shake my head thinking of what I said to them; that was just my cocky self speaking. I didn't mean any of that; I am just as bad as the rest of them.

"That was really brave of you Kitty. By what you told me they really needed that."

"But I don't know if it is true that I am better than them; they raised me. Am I not just as bad as them? I didn't visit my mother's grave until last week..." I start crying again at the thought of my mother's grave being empty for six years because no one cared enough to visit her. Of course she wouldn't be proud of me; she doesn't even know that I love her and miss her every day.

"Shh Kitty, you are wrong. You are so much better than your family and I am sure that your mom knows that you love her. Just because you didn't visit her doesn't mean that you didn't miss her." Marley knows exactly what to say to me in times like this. _She has had a lot of practice..._ Well I am sorry that I can get emotional around her. At least I am not a heartless bitch! _I'll let you away with that one because you are crying. _

"She loves you Kitty because she is your mother. I love you because I am your girlfriend. She loves you because whenever you do bad things you are truly sorry for them. I love you because you are actually a really good person but you are too afraid to show it." My lips are met with Marley's again and this time we deepen the kiss. It is filled with so much love but it is passionate; Marley's kisses are just like her. We break when air becomes necessary and she smiles at me.

"I love you too Marley..." I reattach our lips but freeze after a while when I hear a small cough coming from the hall.

"Umm Marley dear, I brought your coffee." Mrs Rose is stood at the doorway holding a tray with two cups of coffee on it. I turn and look at her with my mouth hanging open. _Oh you are in deep shit now..._

**A/N: Go ahead and kill me guys! I feel ashamed of myself but I was really stuck on this chapter for ages then at half one last night it hit me while I was lying in bed. Yeah sorry for this cliff hanger too :) Merry Christmas guys! I know that you are all hating me right now :) All I can do is smile... P.S please check out the poll on my profile and review this story and my new one :) Thanks for reading as always!**_  
_


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee! I probably don't own anything else mentioned either...**_  
_

_"She loves you Kitty because she is your mother. I love you because I am your girlfriend. She loves you because whenever you do bad things you are truly sorry for them. I love you because you are actually a really good person but you are too afraid to show it." My lips are met with Marley's again and this time we deepen the kiss. It is filled with so much love but it is passionate; Marley's kisses are just like her. We break when air becomes necessary and she smiles at me._

_"I love you too Marley..." I reattach our lips but freeze after a while when I hear a small cough coming from the hall._

_"Umm Marley dear, I brought your coffee." Mrs Rose is stood at the doorway holding a tray with two cups of coffee on it. I turn and look at her with my mouth hanging open. __**Oh you are in deep shit now...**_

...

What happened to my life? Am I seriously sitting in another girl's living room with her mother staring at us while we were kissing? This has to be a dream. My life has gotten so much better in the past two months because of Marley but that was only because it was just the two of us. We had a secret and it was like we were in a different world when we got together. It may have only been five days since we made it official but it seems like we have been a couple for ages. We know each other so well and we are serious. Just not serious enough to have others know about it.

I don't know about Marley but I can't come out; I love her but I don't think I can handle it right now. Everyone hates me and even if they fear me this will certainly be something they will hold against me. I know that it is only Marley's mother that caught us but this is just the start. I'm sure that Brittany knows about us and the list will only get bigger in the next year if we don't be careful. I am not in the best place right now so I don't think I could handle the looks and whispers.

Marley looks over at me with a look of fear but reassurance and I know that I can trust her. I don't think that I could form any words righty now anyway because I am still in shock. You should try kissing your girlfriend then have her mom walk in on you after walking out on your family. I am shit scared about what is going to happen now. I need to suck it up and be strong now; if not for Marley then for myself. I need to give Mrs Rose a good impression anyway.

Marley tightens her grip against my hands and I squeeze her hands back because I know that we have to stick together. We have to face this as a couple if we want to continue like this. Marley always says how much she loves her mother and how nice and kind she is. Marley would have to get it from someone anyway. In saying that my father was nice until something big happened to change him; I'm pretty sure that this is a big thing to a parent.

"Thank you Mom... Do you want to sit down with us?" Marley whispers quietly but loud enough for Mrs Rose to hear from the door.

"You are welcome Marley." Mrs Rose walks over and sits on the sofa across from us. I just sit there silently because this seems more like a moment from Marley and her mom. I squeeze Marley's hand again for support. She smiles weakly at me before looking over at her mom again; a look of fear on her face. _This is fun, isn't it? _Oh you have no idea...

"Um, well I um, ah..." She starts but she can't seem to find the words to say. I feel really bad for her at this moment; it's my entire fault as usual.

"Marley you can tell me anything you know that; don't be afraid of your own mother." Mrs Rose looks at the two of us with a blank expression on her face. I can't quite withhold eye contact wither just yet; we only spoke for a few minutes.

"I know Mom; I-I'm sorry..." Marley's eyes fill with tears and I immediately soothe her with calming words and I run my hands through her soft brown hair.

"What for, dear? You have nothing to apologize for." I look over to Mrs Rose and catch a sympathetic smile.

"Everything Mom! I am so sorry for not talking to you and not eating. I am sorry for feeling ashamed that you were my mother; I love you so much but I just let people's harsh words get to me." Marley starts crying and I pull her into a side hug to try and calm her down. We are so close that even being close to each other often calms us and gives us a sense of home.

"Oh Marley, I don't care about that. I just want you to be healthy and happy. Of course it hurt me but it hurts more that you can't come and talk to me. People are cruel and I hope that you won't waste your time with people like that. I am all for not judging people but some of those kids at McKinley can be so mean." I immediately let my head fall in shame because all hope of Mrs Rose liking me now is definitely gone. I tortured her and Marley at the start of school; I don't deserve her forgiveness.

"Thank you Mom, you know I love you so much." Marley wipes away some of her tears and sits up properly again. While her confidence increases again mine decreases.

"I know dear. So what's your name? It's nice to see Marley having friends here in Lima." She addresses me and I look up quickly in fear. What am I supposed to do now? I already cringed at the word friend and she caught us kissing.

"Um my name is Kitty, Mrs Rose; Kitty Wilde." My dad would be cursing me right now for not making a good first impression. I stuttered and hesitated; she probably thinks that I am crazy.

"Kitty... you are the small blonde cheerleader from Glee Club, right; the one who did the superhero duet with Marley?" I nod politely and a small smile appears on my face; Marley must have mentioned me to her at least once.

"Ahh I have heard quite a lot about you honey. I can tell that you two have grown quite um, close over the last two months. Marley is always talking about hanging out with you after school and in Glee Club.

"Mom, that isn't something you go and spread. That is so embarrassing." Her face goes a cute shade of pink and it only highlights her beautiful features.

"I-it's okay Marley. I would talk about you all the time if my dad was ever home. It's really sweet that you talk about me; it was probably really bad things at first anyway." I smile at her reassuringly and she has a grateful look on her face.

"Why would she say anything bad about you Kitty?" Mrs Rose butts in, interrupting our little moment. _Oh there is so much that she could say! _Hey I changed!

"She has changed anyway Mom; it doesn't matter anymore." Marley tries and avoids the topic but that will only make things worse.

"Yes it does Marley; I hurt you before but you know that it will never happen again. Mrs Rose doesn't know that though and she has every right to. I used to torment Marley at the start of school for one reason; I was so jealous of her. I thought I hated her; I couldn't stand to see her so free and happy when I was suffering. I am truly sorry for everything though Mrs Rose; I didn't want to hurt your family." I sigh looking Mrs Rose right in the eye during my confession.

"So you didn't hate Marley; you were just jealous of what she had? But we don't have much..." She looks slightly confused and Marley holds my hand for support.

"That is what I was jealous of; you may not have a lot but you made the most of it. Your relationship is so strong and I am jealous of it; I wished I had a relationship where I could trust them and know I was loved no matter what."

"When did this tormenting stop? You two seem very at home with each other so it mustn't have been quite recently." I cringe at her words because she still hasn't really addressed what brought on this heart to heart talk.

"Well it was probably after we did that duet that I tried to be a lot nicer to people; especially Marley. The problem was that most of the damage was already done..." I take my hand form Marley's and start playing with my hands in my lap so I don't have to look up at her or her mom.

"Oh..." Mrs Rose breaks the really awkward silence and I feel Marley tense a bit beside me.

"Mom it isn't like that. I am just as much to blame for that happening; it isn't just her fault."

"Marley... don't say that you don't know it's my fault! I was the one who lead you to throwing up and fainting on stage at Sectionals!" I whisper in shame; Marley may have forgiven me but I haven't forgiven myself.

"Kitty never meant for this to happen Mom. I forgive her and if you don't then that is okay but that would be awkward because Kitty is my girlfriend..." If I had been drinking or eating right now it would be everywhere at this point. I can't believe it when Marley takes my hand and says that to her mother! This isn't going very well is it? _No, not in even slightly. _Well at least I know Marley does forgive me. _Yeah but you have just been outed to her mother._

"Oh Marley you didn't think I knew that! I was just waiting this whole conversation for you to admit it. You don't think that I can't tell when my daughter is in love? As soon as you kept talking about Kitty here I knew and when you told me that necklace was a gift from her I knew that you two were together." Mrs Rose smiles at us and I look up in shock. She just laughs at the similar look on both me and Marley's faces. _Well that was surprising? I don't really know what to think... _Yeah I know exactly what you mean.

"What? So you knew the whole time? And you made me nervous to think that I would be in trouble and you wouldn't accept me or Kitty. There was no need for any of that!" Marley can't believe it and she is basically still in shock; it's quite adorable.

"Yes and yes. I didn't know you would think that you wouldn't be loved the same! But it's funny to see you get flustered; you are really cute when you get worked up." Mrs Rose smiles at her daughter and I laugh for the first time in a while.

"I second that!" Marley stops freaking out momentarily to give me a death glare. I give her a pout face back and she quickly breaks away from the seriousness. I love moments like this where we can both be so weird that it is cute and neither will judge each other for it. Marley isn't just my girlfriend; she is my best friend as well.

"Now that we have that part over who wants to eat some dinner. Kitty you can stay as long as you want; I 'm sure there is a reason that you are here instead of your own house on Christmas day." Marley pulls me up of the armchair and interlocks our fingers as we walk into the kitchen behind Mrs Rose. I am glad that her mom didn't question why I was here; this family is so considerate compared to mine.

We are all sat around the small table where there is quite a lot of food sitting for just two people. I am not feeling particularly hungry because I ate two hours ago but I'll eat something because it would be impolite not to. I don't want to forget my manners because I still need to keep up a good impression since Mrs Rose knows that we are together now. I still don't know how to treat that subject but I am pretty sure she won't say a word until we are both ready.

"So Kitty you are pretty serious about this relationship. Correct?" I nod at Mrs Rose before she continues. "I thought so because you don't just go and buy a friend a beautiful necklace that the one you bought Marley for Christmas."

"Umm thank you? I really do like Marley, Mrs Rose; you can be sure about that." I say a bit unsure how to respond to her because I know that I can say some stupid things when I am nervous. _Haha that's an understatement! _Shut up! _You know it is true... _

"That is something I will have to confirm myself." Mrs Rose says and immediately more nervous than before; I am nearly shaking right now.

"Mom she isn't lying. I love Kitty with all my heart..." Marley speaks up and I look over at her with a look of thankfulness and admiration. She is so beautiful but her personality is what made me fall for her. _And you fell hard. _This time I can't argue with you; no matter how much I want to.

"Mrs Rose I know that you are concerned like any_ normal_ parent would be but I promise to love Marley and try to never hurt her. I love Marley so much that it hurts when we are apart in school. Then I see her walking down the halls and everything suddenly gets better. She saved me from becoming someone horrible and I love her and I am so grateful for her. I am completely serious about this relationship that is why I asked her to be my girlfriend." I speak up after I see the unsure look on Mrs Rose face. I already have so many regrets; I don't need to add this to my long list.

I put all that I have on the floor and I am hoping that Mrs Rose sees that. Marley smiles at me and I would do anything to lean over and kiss her right this moment. I have to restrain myself though because I don't think that I could control myself right now and it would turn into something a lot more than a light peck on the lips. We haven't gone past anything that would make Marley feel uncomfortable but we have gone far enough for me most of the time. I have only had to take about five cold showers after hanging out with her.

"I believe that you two love each other; I can _see _that you two love each other. I am happy for both of you and Marley has gotten a lot better in the last month. It is just a lot to process as a parent; I love you Marley and I will always love you no matter who you are. On a lighter note you two are not allowed in this house alone, there has to be someone else here. Understand?" Mrs Rose has a few tears in her eyes and I understand where she is coming from. Marley just looks shocked and I nod politely in response.

I look up at the clock on the wall in front of me and see that it is nearly seven o'clock. I am surprised to see that I have been here for so long but we have had a lot to talk about. I know that my grandparents would have left by now to get back to their house which is four hours away. I used to be sad that they hardly ever visited and when we went to visit it took so long. Now I am glad that we live so far away; it would be quite awkward seeing them a lot.

"Thank you for having me on a day like today Mrs Rose but I really have to be getting home now. My dad will probably be wondering where I got to." _Not that he would be worried or anything._ No I would be more surprised if he was worried about me.

"It's my pleasure dear. Do you need a lift home? I am glad to finally meet you after all this time. I hope you had a mostly good time here; I am sure you had better Christmases. **(Mini A/N: is that a word? Aw well)**" Mrs Rose smiles at me when I get up from the table.

"No I'm fine. I know I have had worse!" I laugh at the end even though it shouldn't be something to laugh about. I think looking at it brightly makes it better sometimes. Marley sees the falter in my smile however small it was and gets up with me.

"I'll leave you to the door. I will be back in a minute to help clear up Mom." Marley says as we walk out of the kitchen together.

"That was a fun visit wasn't it?" I smile at her bluntness; she is so cute sometimes. _Sometimes? _Yeah you are right; all the time.

"Well I can think of other words to describe it anyway. Thank you for letting me come over on Christmas Day." Marley laughs with me and opens the door; a cold gush of wind greeting us as we step outside.

"You are welcome Kitty; you are welcome to come anytime. As long as my Mom is here though..." I shake my head while laughing.

"I am really proud of you Kitty you know. You didn't step down and you didn't mind that my mom knows about us. And what you did at your house was amazing; I love you so much." She takes my lips in hers and my hands automatically wrap around her hips bring us closer together. She breaks the kiss a little while later and I almost moan at the loss of contact. She made me feel warm inside even when it is freezing cold outside.

"I really hate the way I have to go on my tiptoes to kiss you properly when we are standing up." I say half out of frustration half because I don't want to leave just yet.

"I think it's cute. I think you are adorable, just like a little Kitty." She giggles and I fake an angry look which only makes her giggle more.

"I am NOT little." I say with a stern voice trying not to laugh with Marley. _Yes you are! _Hey! I didn't say you could join in.

"You are the perfect size for me. You are perfect for me." She never fails to amaze me; she makes me fall harder for her every minute we spend together.

"And you are perfect for me. I couldn't love anyone like I love you." I smile at her because it is true; I don't think I could ever love someone the same way I love Marley. I will love her forever even if she doesn't love me back.

"You promise?" She looks at me with that adorable innocence and I can't help but grin madly at her.

"Scout's honour." I hold up my hand in response and she laughs.

"I really have to go now and help my Mom clean up. I'll call you tomorrow!" Marley says and gives me light kiss on my lips before walking through the door.

"Bye Marley! Merry Christmas." I smile at her before stepping down from their doorstep.

"Bye Kitty... Merry Christmas!" I walk down their short drive and turn to walk back in the direction of my house. It has gotten significantly darker but I wouldn't want to cause any bother by making Marley's mom drive me home.

I look over my shoulder and see Marley at her door watching me walk away. I smile at her before continuing down the sidewalk avoiding any icy parts. I smile to myself thinking that it wasn't such a bad Christmas after all; it was eventful but not bad. Just seeing Marley makes anything better and worthwhile. My heart swells at the fact that hopefully this will be the first of many Christmases we spend together. I know that I will do anything to make that

**Proper A/N: I am sorry for not updating quite quickly with this like I used to. But on a better note I finally did myself out a little plan on what this fic is going to turn out like. Bad was the first word that came into my head! Anyway you will be happy/sad to know that this will only have about six chapters left?! I don't know :/  
****I have the ending planned and key event in between but I need to actually put it into proper chapters now! Please leave your thoughts on this chapter! I am sorry for not updating after that horrible cliff hanger!  
Shame on me or maybe I just wanted you all to suffer *evil laugh*  
No I'm kidding I would never intentionally do that! Sorry for this long and extremely weird A/N but I had a lot of things to say and apologize for! If this made you think I am crazy review so I can work on it! Bye for now!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee! **

**A/N: I apologize in advance for the weirdness that is this chapter.**

It's funny how I cause a big drama in my family but when I get home my dad just acts normal. To most people this seems bizarre but I actually haven't described what his normal is. I walked into our house just after eight and he was sitting in the living room with a cup of coffee. He greeted me with a lift of his mug and half smiled at me. I told him that I was tired and went to my own room. He never really cares about what I did so I'm pretty sure he just assumed that I was okay.

He has always been more focused on keeping up our family name and working on his business. I could have come in at eleven or twelve on Christmas and he would have given me the same reaction. I bet that our maid would care more about my safety and where I was than him. As long as it doesn't really affect him or our family he doesn't care at all. He doesn't know that I was talking with my girlfriend and her mom but I'm sure that if he knew that he would certainly care.

His family would be in shreds in the judging eyes of the world. His wife is dead and his only daughter is a lesbian with a girlfriend who is from the poorer part of Lima. That would certainly attract business don't you think. Maybe that is why he keeps his distance from me; he knows that I have always been one to stand out in a crowd. Having a girlfriend is certainly something that would stand out if you were a girl in Ohio.

The holidays were soon over for me and my dad because he went back to work the day after Christmas. He left early in the morning leaving a note saying that he had a lot of things to prepare for the New Year. This year will consist of the same thing; keep the business in check; sign new contracts with customers; and stay as far away as possible from your daughter and her life. All I know is that this year for me will certainly not be the same.

I am glad that school is back now because I can see Marley all the time and it gives me something to do. Of course I have to live up to my dad's standards but that isn't as hard as you would think. It definitely would be if Marley was in most of my classes but since she isn't I don't have a lot of distractions. I just get the work done so that I don't have to face my dad or have the teacher's constantly watching me. The only teacher that seems to care what I am doing is Coach Sylvester.

She has been keeping up to date with the Glee Club but I don't tell her much because I actually like Glee. Even though everyone was growing apart and giving up on the club they managed to come back. It is a part of my life that I actually enjoy and I get to spend time with Marley as well. Her voice still moves me every single time I hear her sing and it make me love her even more. And yes I can freely admit that I love her now ever since we talked to her mom.

I don't think I am ready to tell everyone though because I actually do have things to lose. Marley isn't quite there as well because she is still so insecure about her body. She has been going to therapy for four weeks since the start of the year and I can see she is doing better. She can eat a small sized meal without cringing with every bite. I am so proud of her that she can get over this because it was my fault and I am trying to help her with it.

She never talks about her sessions but I know that she likes going to them because she wants to get better as much as I want her to. She wants to feel comfortable in her body and feel good about herself. She is determined to get over it and I know that she will; I believe in her even if she doesn't believe in herself. In the last month her mom has invited me over a couple of times because she says that Marley feels better when I am with her.

Mrs Rose is really supportive of the two of us and I am sort of glad that she knows about us. Sure she is just as worried as any parent is about relationships but she has grown to trust me. She says that I treat Marley really well and that if Marley is happy then so is she. I am pretty sure that Marley is happy right now because I try my best to make her feel special. And since I was brought up a Wilde my best effort is pretty amazing. _You were definitely not taught to be big headed. _Of course not. _But you are anyway! _

This week in Glee Finn asked everyone to sing a song that represents you the best. It is an effort to make everyone feel like part of a team and feel accepted. He wants everyone to feel like a star in their own right because a lot of people didn't feel like that at the start of Glee Club. He said that many of the stars of last year didn't feel accepted and they didn't get to show their amazing voices because of that. Tina definitely agreed with him there and she actually got up and performed a song first.

She was really amazing and I don't know why she never got solos or glory in Glee before. She said afterwards that she was always too shy to stand up and talk never mind sing but she has changed that now. She doesn't want to waste her life missing huge opportunities just because she didn't feel safe. She said that performing was all about stepping out of your comfort zone; she said that she learnt all that she knows from Rachel Berry. Finn didn't take this very well and dismissed us early after congratulating Tina on her song.

Something in what she said kept me up all last night; I couldn't sleep with all the thoughts running through my head. All the 'what ifs' and opportunities that I could have missed were going through my head. Most of them were to do with Marley and I realise that I shouldn't have had to hide away from her. I should have just been honest with myself at the start and I wouldn't have as many problems now. The most important thing that I have ever learnt is that you can't change your past but you can start your future.

Yes I learnt all the best lessons from the one and only Quinn Fabray. No matter what my dad thinks I value her opinion more than anyone else's. My dad taught me how to be on top of life but Quinn taught me how to be happy and actually live my life, After Thanksgiving I kept in contact with her; well actually she kept in contact with me because I saved her life, her words not mine. She is doing pretty well or so I hear but that's a story for another day.** (Mini A/N: yeah that is still undecided...)**

I didn't get much sleep last night but that didn't stop me from walking into school for Cheerios practice in the morning. Sure I was fueled by three cups of coffee but I am still determined to not let myself regret anything today. So when it comes to doing our routine again and the extremely hard part comes up I just go for it and not hold back. It works better than ever and Coach actually doesn't shout at us that much. All she does is keep the girls at the bottom of the pyramid back to make them do laps.

After getting changed pretty quickly I head out of the locker rooms because the girls are all laughing at something stupid again. I go to my locker and put my bag into it before checking my phone before teachers start walking in. It is still pretty early but I have a text message from Marley. Other than the Cheerios she is one of the only ones at school at this time because of her mom. I smile as I open it knowing that she was thinking of me when she woke up. If I was being honest I would say that I thought of her when I woke up too.

_**From Marley 3 xx: **_

_**Good morning Kitty! Can you pretty please meet me in the first floor bathrooms when you get this? Love Marley xx**_

_Aww she is so cute! _I know she is seriously the most adorable person in the world. _Haha Kitty is in love and admitting it? _Well I said that I didn't want to regret anything anymore.

_**To Marley 3 xx: **_

_**Of course I'll be there now! I love you so much you know that right? You are so beautiful and adorable :) Love Kitty xxx**_

I close my locker quickly and half run down the hall to get to the bathrooms quickly. She must have something to talk to me about because we normally don't talk before school unless we have Glee Club at the start of the day. We have a lot of time after school and that is when we catch up on each other's day. It sounds like we have been a couple for ages but we only got together a month ago. Wait we did get together exactly a month ago; shit I forgot! _Well that was smart wasn't it! _It really definitely was! _Yeah that wasn't any smarter... _

Today is the official day that we became girlfriends and it completely slipped my mind. I bet that is why she wants to meet me in the bathrooms now before school. If I just don't bring it then maybe she can mention it first. I definitely don't want to ruin anything tats he wants to say to me because knowing her she probably planned it out. Marley has to plan things out about ten times before she can do anything so this has probably been going through her head since last night.

I am standing outside the door but I actually can't walk in the door; it is like my shoes are glued to the floor. _Just walk in there Kitty. It isn't that hard... _Yeah how would you know? _Here I will show you! _No wait what are you doing? Before I do anything else I am already on the other side of the door watching Marley fixing her eyeliner. I almost shout what the hell but then I remember that I am talking to myself not Marley. _See it wasn't that hard. _I am so going to kill you one day! _You will have to catch me first! _

"Oh hi Kitty! That was pretty fast; I only sent the message ten minutes ago." Marley walks over to where I'm standing and hugs me.

"Well I got changed pretty quickly today anyway so I came here as fast as I could. I would do anything to see you." I smile at her and she pecks me on the lips.

"Aww you are so sweet. I love you..."

"Only for you Marley! So what did you want to talk about?" I ask her and she puts a look of shock on her face.

"Can I not just want to see my girlfriend before school starts?" She asks and I just laugh in response. She gasps in fake pain and covering her heart with her hand.

"Of course you can but I know that you have a reason for asking me to meet you here. You many have just wanted me to make out with you but you still have a reason for texting me." I laugh at her and she nods her head in defeat. I love moments like these where we can just mess around with each other.

"As much as I would like to sit here and make out with you like did the last time we were in this bathroom together that isn't why I texted you." I look around and realise that this is the bathroom where Marley came after me and we sat on this floor and kissed for a while. That was a pretty good afternoon though.

"So what was it then?" She smiles at my bluntness before continuing on with her explanation.

"Well I wanted to ask you something important that couldn't wait a second longer or else it would lose all significance." She pauses and takes my hands before actually getting to the point this time.

"You know how we have been sort of a couple for a while now and we have been girlfriends for a month. And Finn said that we should do a song that represents who we are best I sort of was wondering if um, if..." She goes off and looks really unsure of what to say so I lean up and kiss her softly on the lips to calm her down.

"You were wondering if we could let the Glee Club know about us." I smile up at her while she looks at me in real shock this time.

"What? How did you know I would say that?"

"Marley you are quite predictable after some time and you got really nervous about it. It only made sense that you were thinking of that." I laugh at her expression and shake my head.

"So is it okay if I sing something in Glee today? I won't do it if you don't want me to." She asks nervously taking her hands from mine so she can play with them to distract herself.

"You know that I will do anything for you Marley. If you want to tell them then I am okay with that. They are our friends and they probably won't care as much as others." I say that but I am kind of freaking out about telling the Glee Club. I mean they hated me at the start of the year and not a lot has changed. Well I mean since I was friendly with Marley they all sort of like me now.

"Really? I wasn't sure but I need you with me when I am singing it. I need you to sit in front of me so that I can look to you for support. I love you Kitty and I want our friends to know that. Of course having you just to me and being in our own world is perfect but I don't want to lie anymore." She looks deeply into my eyes and all I can see is fear. I hug her tightly to try and reassure her because I know how hard this is for her.

"I will always be there for you Marley. You won't be able to stop me from staring at you while you perform perfectly in front of the Glee Club. I love it when you sing; I love you Marley and you shouldn't have to keep that a secret if you don't want to." I pull back from the hug and this time all I can see in her eyes is love.

"I love you too Kitty. Promise me that you will come up when I finish my song so that we can tell the group together?"

"You know I will. Scout's honour." I kiss her lightly on the cheek before turning to the mirror.

"We probably should head to our lockers now because people will start coming into school now." She walks up behind me and whispers in my ear. All I want to do is turn around and kiss until we pass out with the lack of oxygen. She looks so beautiful; her eyes shining brightly and her hair looks so soft. _You do know you can stay. _I can't be late for class again.

"I know... So I'll see you in Glee then?" I turn back around; her hands still around my waist. I don't want to leave but I have to. _So you are saying that she isn't worth another tardy? _Oh no she definitely is but I don't think that Mrs Andrews would think the same thing.

"Of course you will." She walks out the door first and I just stand back and watch her; she is so perfect. I don't know how I managed to convince her she was anything less than that.

...

All I could think about today was Glee Club and what was going to happen. I couldn't pay attention in any of my classes because all I could think about was Marley. I know that I will regret it if I don't support Marley but I am really scared of what they are going to think. I was never really nice to them and they could easily turn on me when I admit who I really am. I am putting my books into my locker really slowly even though I know I am only postponing the inevitable.

The halls are mostly empty because most people have already left to go home or to a club. I close my locker only to be greeted by Brittany smiling at me. I almost scream in her face because she scared the life out of me. She is just standing there looking at me with her head tilted slightly like she is thinking. God knows what she is thinking about because she is so random at times. On the other hand she is actually really smart and is a great friend as well.

"Hi Brittany what are you doing here? You made me jump." I break her out of her little zone and she just smiles at me.

"Well I seen that you were still at your locker and I wanted to know if you are coming to Glee." I fix the strap of my bag and smile at her.

"Yeah that's where I am going now. I um, just had to sort out my locker first." I start walking with her to the choir room; Coach Sylvester finally gave it back to us after a lot of negotiation.

"Why do you not want to go to Glee? Is something wrong?" She stops and looks at me with a serious face that you hardly ever see from Brittany.

"There isn't anything wrong Brittany. Everything is great actually but I don't think that I am ready for everyone to know why." I sigh because I know that she has been through it but it doesn't make this any easier for me.

"Oh you don't like the assignment because it puts you in the position where you don't know whether to be truthful." I don't know how she does it. She basically got the whole situation in one guess without that much help. She just doesn't know that Marley is planning on being truthful this afternoon.

"You basically got it all but now you will see why I am so nervous." I say as we walk into the choir room together. Everyone is already there and Finn is sitting at back talking to Sam and Blaine.

"Good luck." She whispers to me before walking to the seat beside Sam and leaving me even more confused. I just shake my head and walk to a free seat in the second row beside Tina.

"Okay guys since we are all here we can get on with this week's assignment. Marley said that she wanted to do hers today so the floor is all yours." He smiles at her and she slowly gets up from her seat in front of me. Everyone claps while she gives some sheet music to the piano player and band. She walks into the middle of the room with a shy smile on her face.

"So um this song probably describes me best. All of you know that I go to therapy twice a week and this is something that my therapist said would help." She says quietly and I smile at her before the music starts in the background. I have never heard it before so that doesn't reassure me at all; this will be just as a surprise to me as it will be to the Glee Club.

Standing over the basin I've been washing my face in,

Jet black mascara racing down my cheeks till I taste it

Staring at my reflection every slight imperfection

Staring back at me naked as a girl can be.

And who would have thought that I'd be so content in my own skin

Right now the whole world could call me ugly

So what, to you I'm not. You don't love me cause I'm beautiful

Oh no, I'm beautiful cause you love me

Marley looks up at me and I manage to smile at her because I am still in shock. I am sure that the rest of the New Directions are in shock too. None of them even knew she was in a relationship never mind with a girl.

I can tell you the deepest and darkest of my secrets

Knowing that you will keep it and it won't change my feelings

Every mark on my body, you know every inch of me

All the parts that I used to hate you glorify

There's a new meaning to freedom when I'm with you.

Right now the whole world could call me ugly

So what, to you I'm not, you don't love me cause I'm beautiful

Oh no, I'm beautiful cause you love me

Beautiful cause you love me.

There's a new meaning to freedom when I'm with you.

Right now the whole world could call me ugly

So what, to you I'm not, you don't love me cause I'm beautiful

Oh no, I'm beautiful cause you love me,

Beautiful cause you love me.

The music fades out and everyone stands up and claps after the initial shock gets over them. Finn walks over to her and she says something to him but I can't make it out because of all the applause. I am so proud of her because she conquered her fears and got up and performed about two of her insecurities. She addressed her problem with body image and she also sang about someone loving her. Her performance brought a tear to my eye and I don't know how anyone would follow that.

"Marley that was so amazing! And I could really tell that you meant every word of the song. It was the perfect choice for this assignment! Go ahead and speak now." Finn smiles at her and the clapping and cheers die down.

"How is it perfect for this assignment if you don't have a boyfriend?" Sam asks and I hear Brittany telling him to be quiet behind me. _Well this is it I guess. _Yeah no backing down now...

"Well I um don't have a boyfriend." She says with a smile on her face and I can feel my cheeks getting redder.

"So how is this song perfect?" Tina asks and I laugh a little before looking back at Marley.

"Of course Marley doesn't have a boyfriend!" I say and everyone turns and looks at me with shocked looks on their faces. Yeah I may have a girlfriend now but I can still speak my mind whenever I want.

"Kitty that is really mean." Ryder turns around to me and I just smirk at him. He backed off Marley but I can see that he still likes her in the way he looks at her and talks to her.

"Oh no, it's really not; to be honest you all questioning Marley is really mean. I'm sure if you let her speak then maybe you will get some answers." I turn back to look at Marley and she gives me a grateful smile.

"Thank you Kitty. So just because I don't have a boyfriend but that doesn't meant that I am not loved by someone. This person helps me when I am down and tells me I am beautiful all the time. I love how she makes me feel and I know that it is real. The song says it all; I feel beautiful because she loves me..." I know that I have the biggest smile on my face right now. I hear a few of the members gasp because they are smart enough to realise what Marley just said.

"So you have a girlfriend?" Tina asks in disbelief and a few of the boys finally realise what Marley meant.

"Of course she has a girlfriend. It's not like a girl like her would be single." I remark quietly but everyone catches it. _Well said! They definitely all get it now. _And I now know that is a good thing.

"What?" Ryder half shouts and I get up and walk to where Marley is standing. I turn to look at the New Directions and Brittany gives me a bright smile. I laugh at all their faces before taking Marley's hand in mine.

"She said that of course I have a girlfriend Ryder. And she is an amazing one at that." Marley squeezes my hand and smiles at me.

"I love you." I whisper to her while Wade smiles brightly at the both of us.

"You two are together? Well that is a pretty weird combination..." Artie says and a few of the others hum in agreement.

"No it isn't. They are perfect together because they are so different. They balance each other out and make the other a better person by just being around them. Can't you see that they are both so different that it just works?" Brittany speaks up from the back of the room and everyone turns to look at her. It is one of the smartest things that I have ever heard her say and I can tell that she is saying all this from experience.

"Brittany is right. I love Kitty because she is so different from me but being with her makes me feel amazing. I don't know if you guys are okay with that but I wish that you would respect it." Marley has a huge smile on her face and all I want to do is kiss her and tell her how beautiful she really is.

"I know that I wasn't the nicest person to any of you; especially Marley. She has made me a better person because she loved me and forgave me for what I did. I never meant any of it; lashing out is just a way that I cope with things but Marley made me realise that I don't have to act like that. I am really sorry for everything I have done to every single one of you." I say guiltily but Marley squeezes my hand and lifts my chin so that I am looking at her. She hugs me quickly and whispers in my ear "I am so proud of you..."

"Well I for one am happy that you two found each other because you both needed someone. I completely respect the two of you; it is hard to do something like that." Blaine says and we both thank him.

"Blaine is right but if you hurt my girl Kitty, you will have me to deal with." Wade winks at me and Marley just laughs at him along with everyone else.

"Well that was a productive lesson guys. Remember that we will pick up with this assignment tomorrow so someone else can perform their song. I hope you all learnt something today." Finn says after looking at his watch and checking the time. Everyone goes to start packing up their things but Brittany puts her hand up and Finn gestures for her to speak.

"Well I learnt that Karley is forever!" Everyone laughs at Brittany and I smile at the mash up of the two of our names. I turn and smile shyly at Marley.

"You know, that is something I always knew." I say before kissing her lightly on the cheek before walking out of the choir room with our fingers entwined.

**A/N2: So this chapter was um, eventful?! Please review and tell me what you think because I don't think it is really good. Sorry for not updating quickly but I am going to make that one of my New Year's resolutions. I hope that everyone will have a good year this year and it will only get better if you review this story! I agree with Brittany that Karley is forever but sadly this story is not :( I have a maybe six more chapters left for this... It could be longer if I get any more ideas :) Just know that this story will probably be very AU from now on! Thank you for reading and all your great reviews! Hopefully I will see you all sooner rather than later! **


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee!**

So you would think that since we are out to the Glee Club then everything would be fine right? Haha wrong, this week has started off terribly. Oh the New Directions are not the problem though; it's the whole damn school. The school has decided that they are starting a tradition of having a Sadie Hawkins dance at the start of February. This year is the first year and everyone is super excited to go and dance with their friends; then there is me.

Marley is my girlfriend but we both know that going to the dance together is not an option. It's not like I'm going to dump Marley because she can't go to that dance with me; she is the best thing that has happened to me. We are both not ready to be out to the whole town so I don't want to go to the stupid dance. But of course since I started being nice to people I can never seem to get things to go the way I want.

Finn has arranged for us to provide the entertainment for the dance just like they did at the proms. Principle Figgins has promised to pay the New Directions a good amount of money for a school dance. He is desperate and apparently they are usually a hit with all the students. _I find that really hard to believe... _I know right; the Glee Club were losers when Finn was the co-captain. Correction, we are actually still losers now only it's not as bad.

The whole idea of the dance is really weird and not many schools actually have one. Apparently McKinley is taking a stand for equality and wants everyone to feel like they are accepted. I don't think that many people care about that; they all just want to have an excuse to party and dance with friends. Not forgetting the huge parties afterwards that usually lead to drinking games and sex. It's not that I am against equality I just don't think this is a good way to make everyone feel accepted.

I am not someone who feels accepted in this school let alone town and I am dreading going to this dance. I am actually being forced to go because I am in the stupid Glee club. Even though I really do like Glee it is Marley who makes me stay most of the time because it gets really annoying some days. Finn can be really stupid when he isn't thinking about something and it just gets to the point where I want to punch him out of frustration.

Yesterday when he told us we were performing at the Sadie Hawkins I nearly attacked him because I was so angry. Brittany stepped in before me though and asked him could she still dance with her date. The bell went afterwards and I stormed out of the choir room and was met with bright pink posters all over the halls. I probably was close to a mental breakdown but punching a locker seemed to vent it all out; too bad for the locker.

Ever since those stupid posters have gone up I noticed a spilt in the people at McKinley. On one side there were all the guys who didn't care because they had girlfriends who had already asked them to go. Then on the other were all the losers who knew they would be going alone or not at all. For the girls it is slightly different because half of them are freaking out that there is a dance where they can dress up and be pretty. There are also girls who just want to go have fun with their boyfriends.

Most of the girls who want to dress up for one night don't have boyfriends so they have to find the courage to ask a boy to go with them. They normally only have a chance with the losers if they want a date to the dance. Is this really promoting feeling accepted; girls getting rejected because they finally had the chance to stand up as an equal? Somehow I don't think that it is and I really don't want to go to the dance.

I have a girlfriend which means that I shouldn't have to ask any boys to go with me but it also means that I will have to ask a boy if I want to have a date. At this point I think I am just going to go to sing the songs Finn has assigned and then I'll leave. Walking down the halls now at this moment I can see all the hope in the girls' eyes as they walk past the posters. The dance is on Saturday evening and today is Wednesday so most people will have asked someone by now.

Form the Glee Club I know that Brittany asked Sam because they are a couple; Sugar asked Artie to go with her; Tina asked Blaine to go with her but he said no so now she is going with some boy her parents know. Wade and Joe both don't have dates while Ryder is going with a Cheerio called Kate. She is one of the actual nice Cheerios that is just on the squad because she is good and likes to do it. Marley isn't going with someone anyway... _Or is she? _What are you talking about? _Just look!_

I stop outside my next classroom and see Marley and Jake talking in front of his locker barely five meters away. _Okay what is he doing talking to him?_ I don't know; it's probably about Glee or something... Well what else could it be? _Uhh she is obviously asking him to the dance Kitty! _Why would she want to do that; especially with Jake! _Maybe she actually wants to go to the dance and doesn't want someone spoiling it for her! _It still doesn't mean she is asking him to go! _Kitty, just look at her!_

I keep my gaze on the two of them and I can clearly see Marley's eyes shining with that look of hope and joy. She has her hands placed nervously behind her back clearing playing with them to keep her calm. She is obviously being quite cautious and nervous about whatever she is saying to him and it isn't that obvious as to what they are talking about. Once I lay my eyes on Jake's face I see a cocky smirk on his lips. He is stood slumped against the wall and his hands in his leather jacket trying to look really cool.

This cannot be happening to me now; I don't mind Marley talking to other people but when Jake has that smirk on his face I know that means trouble. I can hear parts of their conversation; he said he would love to after Marley said something about picking her at seven. I don't mind Jake but he is not as caring about girls and their feelings as other boys; Wade put it well, he is a womanizer. I take one last look at the pair, he is giving her a piece of paper and then he kisses her on the cheek. What are they doing?

"What are you doing?" Shit I didn't want to say that out loud! _Oops sorry! _I am seriously going to kill you! _I think you have bigger problems than the voice of the one and only Sue Sylvester in your head. _I knew that I had heard your voice before but I thought I was going crazy. _Hate to break it to you but you already are._

"What, oh Kitty..." She just looks at me with a blank expression before turning to Jake. He has an extremely scared look on his face and it almost makes me laugh. I feel like laughing because that is the only thing that will stop me from crying right now.

I don't run to bring any attention to myself but I went straight to my safe place; everyone would be heading to class now anyway. I get a few strange looks in the halls but I manage to keep my eyes free from tears until I shut the locker room door. The loud bang symbolises how my insides feel right now; I feel like my heart has been blown up. I can't believe I let myself get set up for this; love only makes things like this harder. I didn't look back but I know that no one bothered to follow me.

My cheeks are wet from all the tears and my body is shaking from all the sobs. I can't stop crying because I thought that what we had was special. She let him kiss her in the hallways; maybe he would be better for her because they can actually do that. I don't know how to feel; I don't think I can feel anything anymore. It is like a cloud has come over me and it has numbed me to anything the world might throw at me. Most people could see this as a blessing but right now I don't even know what to think.

I hear the bell but I don't move a muscle because what is the point; I look a mess and I won't learn anything anyway. I bring out my phone to check the time and I see that I only have another forty minutes to wait before I can leave this hell. Glee Club can do without me for one afternoon because I don't think I could go in there and face the two of them. I don't know what makes me tap the contacts button but when I'm scrolling one name pops up and I know that I could talk to them.

_**To Quinn:**_

_**Hey Quinn I don't know if it's a bad time but I could really use someone to talk to right now if you are free? :( **_

I press end and put my phone back into my Cheerios jacket pocket. I wipe away some of the tears still falling down my face but it won't help at all. I really hope Quinn sees my text because I don't have anyone else to talk to about this. It isn't like I am going to walk down the halls to Miss Pillsbury's office looking like this. What would I say to her; I am a bitchy cheerleader who has a girlfriend who she caught asking a boy to the Sadie Hawkins dance? _It sounds pretty pathetic to me. _Way to make me feel better!

_**From Quinn: **_

_**Hey I have study periods for the rest of the day so I can talk :) What's wrong? Did you and Marley break up? **_

_Well not exactly... _Seriously this is none of your business, just go away! _Wow some people are so touchy! _I look at the message on my phone; surprised that she actually replied this quickly to a text from me. I almost laugh at how she assumed that it was something between me and Marley. It never fails to amaze me how much she actually gets me and can help me with my problems. Of course I always return the favour because there have been times like these when she needed someone to talk to.

_**To Quinn: **_

_**Thanks Quinn :) I don't think so but I'm not sure about anything anymore...**_

_**From Quinn: **_

_**Oh my God what happened? Are you okay?**_

Her reply is almost instant and more tears run down my cheeks. I think they are a mixture of sad tears and happy tears because she obviously cares about what happened. She doesn't even know what happened but she still wants to know if I am okay.

_**To Quinn: **_

_**To be honest, I'm not okay... I saw Jake and Marley talking in the corridor earlier. She said something and he gave her a piece of paper and kissed her on the cheek. **_

The tears start falling faster while I a type it out and hit send. I can feel my phone vibrate but I can't read what it says because my eyes are blurred with tears. After blinking a few times I can kind of make out what it says. A single tear drops onto my screen and I wipe my eyes before reading her reply.

_**From Quinn:**_

_**Well that is really rough Kitty but I am sure that you are misunderstanding the situation. I know that it is hard because I have been there. **_

_**To Quinn:**_

_**It wasn't a misunderstanding because she said to pick her up at seven and he smirked at her. You know what smirk I am talking about... I saw it with my own eyes Quinn, now they are filled with tears and I can't do anything about it. **_

Of course that sounds so stupid and self centred but it is the truth. I have no idea what I can do about this; I thought my heart was safe but obviously not. I did see him kiss her and she didn't turn away or do anything to get away from him.

_**From Quinn: **_

_**Are you sure Kitty? I know how you feel and I know you are hurting right now. I know what Puckerman smirk you are talking about and trust me a Puckerman can make anything seem seductive or sexual. **_

_**To Quinn: **_

_**Yes I am sure and even when she did realise I was standing there she just gave me a blank look. Jake didn't do anything and even after I walked away she didn't bother to follow me. How is this happening? **_

_**From Quinn:**_

_**Maybe she was in shock... Kitty this can happen all the time! In fact, I'll text you in a minute Kitty! I have something I have to do first.**_

I laugh because this does not happen to everybody; no one lets this happen to them. It comes out more as a choked sob but I still don't take it seriously. Quinn is a good friend and I am lucky to be able to talk to her; she is my idol after all. She is a strong voice of reason and knows how to handle situations and I don't know what I would do without her. _Hello? I am right here, I heard that! _You were meant to because you are horrible compared to Quinn! _Well everyone is! _True but you should really learn some things from her.

_**From Quinn: **_

_**Kitty :) Do me a favour and head to Glee Club now because you don't want to be late and bring attention to yourself. I think I know a way to help you but you have to promise to go to Glee Club tomorrow okay? **_

_**To Quinn: **_

_**Oh I only just realised the time but I don't think I can be in the same room as the two of them without crying. **_

_**From Quinn:**_

_**Just promise me Kitty! I was stuck in the same room as Rachel for over 2 years and I held it together through all the duets and love songs. **_

I smile at her reply because she always knows what to say and her situations always relate to mine in some weird way. I guess there is no harm in going to Glee as we will only be working on the songs we are doing for the dance. I don't feel like being in the spotlight right now so I won't have to pay a lot of attention.

_**To Quinn:**_

_**Okay you win :) I'll talk to you later? **_

I get up and walk over to the mirrors; wow I look really bad but I have a few minutes to fix that. The locker rooms are close to the choir room so I won't have to go very far in this state anyway. After wiping off my eye makeup and applying some light eye liner to make them look neater I attempt to smile in the mirror. It will work if no one is really paying attention because it looks real until you see my eyes. I walk out of the locker rooms as the bell goes and I walk through the filling corridor to Glee.

I sit down at the back away from everyone's vision while people start walking in. Tina smiles at me and I wave to her. There is no harm in making an effort to look okay when I am dying inside; I do it all the time. Jake walks in and quickly sits down at the front avoiding looking anywhere near me. She is one of the last to walk in which is unusual but understandable. She smiles weakly in my direction before sitting beside Sam and Wade. A few people have a confused look on their faces but I shrug it off.

_**From Quinn: **_

_**I always do! And talk to me anytime Kitty! I hope you didn't let that small smile get to you :) Bye **_

I look at my phone as Finn walks in and smile widely at what she wrote. It is so like Quinn to say something like that; it is so like me to me say something like that. I am glad she said I could talk to her anytime because I have a feeling that I will need to. The fact she knew about the small smile doesn't affect me because she is Quinn Fabray and well that's it. Finn starts talking about getting excited about the dance and Brittany and Sugar both high five; this will be a long few days.

**A/N: Yeah so I'm sorry for no Karley but I have extended the story a couple of chapters by doing this :) Thats the only good thing I think! Or is it a bad thing? Quinn is just that much of a genius and her genius texts will appear in the next chapter along with a special guest! Who could it be?  
****Another thing that will appear in the next chapter in some sexy times! I know what you are thinking, that I couldn't actually be writing that but I am! SHOCKER!  
Okay well thats it I guess but um thank you for the reviews and favourites! This being someones favourite story haha no!  
69 reviews is pretty Wanky as Santana would say so maybe we could get it higher ;) Thank you for reading and I promise that smutt filled chapters are coming! Bye :)**


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: Hey how are you? Been a long time... Yeah I know you all hate me and I am reallt bad at updating this year but I had exams. A lot of them! Naturally I spent hours studying... Haha no but I still had no time to write anything at all! Nightmare. This was written at about ten different times so I apologise for any weird changes or mistakes you might find. You probably wnat to read this now right? Well here you go! An extra long chapter now to make uo for all that time!**

Mr Hughes' monotone voice is droning on about some algebra equation on the board that we need to learn for the test next week. Usually I would go into some kind of crazy mode if we had to learn stuff and take down exactly what he is saying. I don't like to fail at tests; I actually hate it when I can't answer a question. I may be a good student in any other class but when it is some kind of maths I am a perfectionist.

He is going on and on about this one part of it that we learnt yesterday morning and everyone has the same blank expression. They all obviously need him to go over this but I honestly cannot bring myself to care. I hardly slept last night because I was crying most of the night about what happened a day ago. Thursday had to be the worst day of school this year; even worse than when Brittany got Head Cheerio again. To be fair she deserves it more because she is such an amazing cheerleader.

We have Glee practice tomorrow afternoon before the dance so everyone can practice their songs and dancing. I don't have a lot to do because I just kept quiet during the lessons we talked about doing songs. My mind was too focused on other things to even attempt to speak. Brittany said hello to me this morning at Cheerios practice but I just smiled in return. The only time I spoke was when I was asked who the president was in history class by some guy who looked stoned this morning.

Some people come out of their daze and look up at the door when it is opened. I don't bother looking up from my blank page because it is probably someone who couldn't have been bothered to come to class on time. Instead of hearing Mr Hughes shout at the person I hear a smooth voice coming from the door. I know I have heard it before but I just can't work out where so I finally look up to be met with deep brown eyes staring at me.

My jaw drops when I see the girl standing at the front of the classroom. I thought she was supposed to be in college and only came back on certain weekends. At least that is what she said when she was last here at McKinley for Thanksgiving. She is talking to Mr Hughes and he just nods his head while some of the other students have the same shocked look on their faces. She had quite the reputation here in school and most people in Lima know who she is.

"Kitty, Coach Sylvester wants to see you in her office. I know what the woman is like so here, just complete that sheet for Monday." I look over to him and he gets a sheet of paper out of a folder. I grab my bag and walk up to his desk to take the paper from him. I smile at him before leaving the room, the brunette following closely behind.

"Why does Coach want me?" I ask her quietly; still confused to why Coach took me out of class to talk to me.

"Oh she doesn't want to talk to you but I do." She smirks at me and I turn to look at her in shock.

"W-what?"

"Oh you heard me, so let's go then shall we." She just struts away down the halls while I quickly follow behind her like a lost puppy.

"Where are you going?" I ask her as we walk up to the double doors at the front of the school.

"We are going for a little drive little Quinn." She opens the door while fishing her car keys out of her bag. She opens the door to a bright red Chevrolet that suits her personality perfectly and gestures for me to get in as well. Once she starts driving I watch her intently but she doesn't look like she is going to speak anytime time soon.

"So what exactly am I doing missing the last lesson on a Friday?" I ask as she turns into a coffee shop just outside of town.

"Don't act like you were actually listening to Mr Hughes. And we need to talk but we are getting coffee because you like shit."

"Why are we not going to the Lima Bean?" I ask while she parks her car right outside the small shop.

"Well I have a feeling that you wouldn't be comfortable talking about recent events surrounded by a crowd of people?" She looks to have actually smiled at me but I can't tell for sure. This is Santana Lopez we are talking about here though.

"Oh right okay." Walking into the coffee shop you are immediately hit with the strong smell of coffee and chocolate. I smile looking around the small store and seeing small love seats and wooden tables and chairs. It looks so peaceful and quaint that it is weird for it not to be the busiest coffee shop in Lima. Maybe the fact that it is beside a museum makes it an area not many people visit.

"Hey Santana! I didn't know you were back from Louisville; how are you?" The older looking man behind the counter smiles at Santana while I just stand back and watch their interaction.

"Oh I'm fine Leo and yeah I'm only back on special request; I owe my friend a favour." She has a bright smile on her face while she is talking to Leo and I have only seen that look when she came back for Thanksgiving and hung with Brittany and Quinn.

"Oh well it's good to see you back here in Lima. It gets boring here without you and your ways. So the usual then?" He laughs at himself while Santana just smirks.

"Of course it is. And yeah but can you get me a large mocha with an extra shot of espresso, thanks." He just smiles and turns around to make the coffee. Santana walks over to the corner of the shop and sits down at a table with two chairs.

"So how did you know what coffee I drink?" I ask because she ordered exactly what I would have in this situation.

"I just know. I'm like a genius at coffee; it is the air that I breathe. I drink coffee at every meal and I like it strong just like me. You needed the extra shot today because well as I said before you look like shit." She puts her hands on the table in a fashion that I know she isn't messing around and things are serious.

"Oh well thanks." I say quietly and my phone beeps loudly in the calm shop. I slide the screen unlocked and shake my head while reading the text. How can she be this good?

_**From Quinn: **_

_**Don't take any of the insults to heart, she means good! Anyway I thought you would benefit from talking to her more than me :) And maybe it is the same for her, just wait...**_

Seriously, way to be blunt about it Quinn. That is a seriously confusing text or maybe my head just hurts too much from staying up last night. But what does she mean anyway? How can Santana teach me anything; all I can learn from her is how to be a major bitch and get away with it most of the time. _And you are already so good at that, there would be no point. _Hey whose side are you on here?

"How's Glee? Finn managed to run it into the ground even more? Or is that even possible?" I smile at her and put my phone away as the man comes with our coffee on a wooden tray.

"Here you go girls, just give me a shout if you need anything." He sets the tray down and Santana assures him that we will.

"Well he isn't that bad but he signed us up to sing at the um, dance." I drift off near the end of the sentence which causes her to put down her coffee.

"And why is that a problem Blondie?" I sip at my coffee before looking up at her.

"Well um, I don't really want to go with anyone and it's just a stupid dance anyway." She just smirks and takes out her phone for a minute before talking again.

"You know that lying won't get you anywhere. Actually I take that back; you know that lying to yourself won't get you anywhere." She drinks some more of her coffee while I just sitting listening to her words echoing in my head.

"I know how it feels you know but I am here to listen to you not talk about my problems. Seriously just say something girl." I look at the sincere look on her face and finally speak.

"I just don't want to go and get hurt even more. I actually don't know what to think anymore..."I put my face in my hands because it's true; I have no clue what to do anymore. I have no control; over anything right now and I just feel lost.

"Life is full of hurt but you need to find that something that makes you find happiness."

"But I did and that didn't work out Santana. What am I supposed to do?" I look to her for any help at all but she just leans back in her chair and looks at me.

"Well you don't just act like nothing has happened. You don't make that mistake three times..." She sighs and drinks the last of her coffee.

"What do you mean?" She just smiles at me and it confuses me, she confuses.

"You know it was pretty wanky when you said that you and Quinn were alike and you are. But you and I are actually a lot more alike. Can't believe I'm saying this to a sophomore from McKinley; no offence."

"Umm care to explain because I'm not in the best state to work things out right now." I smile at her trying to lighten the mood but it doesn't really work.

"I always ran away from my life; everything that was important scared me in some way and I was always insecure. Brittany made that better for and I knew that I had more than just best friends feeling for her since day one. She wanted to talk about it but I was too scared of what people would think. I was too scared to even notice what she was thinking which led to her leaving me for some guy. She helped me realise who I am and when I could actually call her my girlfriend it was amazing."

She looks away for a minute and I can see her eyes shining slightly in the dim light of the coffee shop. I have heard about her life at McKinley and how she was forced out of the closet here. She went through a lot with Brittany and now Brittany is with Sam. It must really hurt her to see the girl you have so much history with and love so much with another guy. I know Marley and I do not have the same history but I know what it is like in a way.

"Britt does love you so much and I sort of don't understand why you broke up but I know that you just want the best for her. You don't care about anyone else but her and you will give up your happiness to see her happy. Even if I am a sophomore I know what it's like." I sip the last of my lukewarm coffee before lifting out some money to pay for the coffee.

"No it's alright really. Do you believe that Jake is better for my girl Marley? Because he is a Puckerman I honestly don't believe so..." She lifts out her own money from her bag and smiles at me. At least now I can say that I have seen Santana Lopez properly smile in real life.

"Well I don't know but at least she can be out with him and be affectionate in public. He is sweet most of the time, but then again after their first date a while ago he tried to get into her pants..." I don't really know if Jake is good for Marley but it is obvious that she can do so much better than me. Jake can help her at school and sit beside her at lunch holding hands like a proper couple. I can only dream of things like that happening.

_Which you do. _Which **you** didn't need to mention.

"Kitty if he did that then obviously he should be nowhere near Marley! She is so innocent it hurts but that is what makes her special. You can't let things like pressures ruin something good in your life."

"But she asked him to go to the dance with her. She never even talked to me about the dance all week. Jake and Marley are going to the dance together and so are Brittany and Sam. Looks like we are the stupid ones here left all alone; love is a ruthless game." Santana sits up at what I said and lifts her bag from the back of the chair. She leaves the money on the tray and gestures for me to follow her.

"I know exactly what you mean but tomorrow is the day to change it all." I look at her strangely as she opens the door shouting a goodbye to Leo before opening her car again. I sit in the passenger seat and there are still lots of weird thoughts spinning through my head.

"What do you mean?" She starts the car and then smiles at me.

"I mean that we have something to plan." She pulls out of her parking space and starts to drive off down the street back into the wealthier part of Lima. My phone beeps and I almost jump a foot in the air.

_**From Quinn: **_

_**Just do what she says! It will all work out – Scout's Honour ;) **_

...

What was I thinking letting her drag me into this? Santana spoke to Finn last night on the phone and he couldn't refuse because it was bitch Santana on the phone. I had to hold back a laugh after imagining his confused face on the other line, listening to the dial tone. Santana was right when she said that we were more alike because after we got past all the grudges we became great friends after spending the night planning this moment.

I had to go home and get my light blue dress before going to McKinley earlier under Finn's wishes. Santana told him to not mention her plan or else he would certainly regret it. Well actually she said something I wouldn't repeat because it was so detailed that it was kind of creepy. She explained afterwards that she took his virginity and how it was the worst ten minutes of her life. I just laughed at her; Quinn was kind of right about the insults but you have to admit they make you laugh.

Everyone was shocked to see her walk into the choir room today. It was even more surprising to see her walk in with me beside her because everyone thought she hated me, including me. Brittany had a strange look on her face but she just smiled at her when she walked in and then went over to Sam. The boys practiced first and I have to admit there all had their strong points. Tina practiced her big ballad and well she was amazing; her voice is different but that is what makes it so good.

Santana and I didn't bother practicing our song because we spent a lot of last night practicing. No one knows that we are performing either, so we just sat and watched everyone. I was needed to do back up for Tina's song but I didn't mind because it was better than trying to avoid making eye contact with Jake and Marley. Santana had the same hard time trying not to talk to Brittany so she tried helping Wade with his song.

Tina started off the night and everyone cheered and danced along. No one has done a slow song yet so I guess that is why Finn didn't have any objections to our performance. The band has almost finished their break so we are up in less than two minutes. I never thought that I would be more nervous than I was giving Marley her present but apparently I was wrong. These next few minutes will be ones I remember for the rest of my life; it will be a constant reminder of love or heartbreak.

"And now the band is back from having a drink so please get ready to get figgy with it." Principle Figgins announces and the room goes silent at his attempt to be remotely funny.

"Okay guys you are up for the slow song for the couple's dance." Finn comes up behind me and Santana and smiles at the two of us. He still manages to make me feel uncomfortable because of the constipated look on his face.

"Let's go mini Quinn. Don't want to miss your big moment." Santana says and walks onto the stage. I walk behind her and see everyone waiting for the next song in their couples. I feel my heart ache seeing that everyone has someone to dance with but I can only couple in the whole room.

The guitarist smiles at us and starts playing the first few chords. I take in a deep breath and compose myself like I always do before performing. Santana looks over to me and smiles encouragingly even though this is hard for her too. She knows that she made a mistake by breaking up with Brittany but she thought it was for the best. I just hope that Brittany can see that because she suffered from it too but I know that she still loves Santana so much.

_Santana, _Kitty and _Both _

_I'm walking fast through the traffic lights_

_Busy streets and busy lives_

_And all we know is touch and go_

We are alone with our changing minds

We fall in love 'til it hurts or bleeds or fades in time

_And I never saw you coming_

_And I'll never be the same_

Everyone is in their couples slow dancing and whispering words of love to each other. They are all in the daze of a high school dance and none of this is real. How can we know for sure if anything is real today? I thought love was just a lie but then I experienced it for the first time when I least expected it. As I sing I keep my eyes on her as she dances with him; he looks to be happy but I can't see her face.

You come around and the armour falls

Pierce the room like a cannon ball

Now all we know is don't let go

_We are in love just you and me_

_Up in your room and our slates are clean_

_Just twin fire signs, four blue eyes_

_So you were never a saint and_

_I loved in all shades of wrong_

_We learn to live with the pain_

_Mosaic broken hearts_

But this love is brave and wild

_And I never saw you coming_

And I'll never be the same

_This is a state of grace_

_This is the worthwhile fight_

Love is a ruthless game

Unless you play it good and right

These are the hands of faith

You're my Achilles heel

_This is the golden age of something good and right and real_

_And I never saw you coming_

_And I'll never be the same_

_And I never saw you coming_

And I'll never be the same

_This is a state of grace_

_This is the worthwhile fight_

_Love is a ruthless game_

Unless you play it good and right

The music fades into the background and everyone stops dancing and looks at the two of us on the stage. Everyone starts clapping and cheering and I have to admit it does feel good have all those people applaud for you. I would smile but those blue eyes are looking straight at me, it's like she is looking into my soul. My brain is going fuzzy and my heart can't take all the added pain when I see the shining in her eyes.

I walk off the stage quickly ignoring Santana calling my name because I can already feel the tears streaming down my cheeks. Sam and Joe are already backstage ready to perform and I ignore them as well as I head out of the gym. The locker rooms are always locked after Saturday practice so the one place that I can rely on now is the choir room. I don't hear anything coming from the corridors and I am safe in hear sitting on the piano bench listening to the music pumping down the halls.

I tried to be strong; I tried to hold it all together because I don't like to be weak. She knocks down all my walls with a single look and is completely oblivious to what she can do to me. She made me realise that I had a heart and had the ability to be a good person. She made me figure out who I am inside and not who people want me to be. Most importantly she showed me what it was like to love and to have your heart broken in two.

I literally have no tears left to cry because of everything; no one would care if I was sitting here crying. Marley seems more interested in other people than she is in me. I believed her when she told me she loved me, I still have a glimmer of hope from the look she gave me after I sang. I think it is that small glimmer of hope that scares me the most. We were never broken up but we didn't talk to each other in a week.

What exactly does that mean?

_Why should I know? _

That sort of is your job.

_No its not! I just like to sit and watch you fail at life. _

I guess you are right; you are no help at all.

_Bitch!_

I can hear footsteps outside of the choir room and I hope it is just someone walking past to use the bathrooms. I don't think I could face anyone without bursting into tears or going into full bitch mode. As the footsteps slow down my heart starts to beat quickly in my chest. The door opens and a stream of light enters the dark room. Someone flicks on one of the lights and I release a breath that I didn't know I was holding.

"Kitty?" Well I guess any hope of avoiding her tonight failed.

"Well that was really fast..." _Wow that sounded really bitchy Kitty. _Well it was meant to.

"I-I had someone I needed to talk to." Oh well we all know who that was.

"What do you want Marley?" If I was turned around I would see the hurt look on her face but it isn't meant to be like that.

"I want you." She says and I almost giggle at her

"No you don't." She walks over to the piano and sits down beside me. I shift over away from her and she just sighs.

"Kitty I am serious. I only have eyes for you Kitty, I want _you_. I just don't know what to do with all these feelings that I have for you." I look at her for the first time but her eyes are focused on the piano keys.

"So you ask Jake to go to the dance with you and ignore me completely for a whole week?" I say still quite bitterly; she doesn't get away with one look of innocence.

_You are lying you forgave her the instant you closed the locker room door. _

No I didn't.

_So you are really doing this right now. _

Doing what?

_You know exactly what you are doing. You would forgive her anything. _

Okay maybe I have but she doesn't need to know that.

"For a Cheerleader in High school you really don't follow much do you?" She asks me her hands playing in her lap.

"Of course I do."

"So you know about all the rumours then?" She speaks a lot louder and forcefully. If I wasn't annoyed with her right now that would be such a turn on. _Liar! It is such a turn on. _

"W-what rumours?" I say quickly to get those thoughts out of my head. _You know you can't get rid of me. _

"That is what I mean Kitty. You haven't heard what everyone is saying about me." I am confused and by the small smile on her face I can tell that my face is in that confused expression that she finds completely adorable.

"Wait who saying what about you? You know that if I get my hands – God they are so dead – Who do they think they are messing with – You are perfect and they are just jealous – Why would they do – Ugh they are in for a Slushee on Monday..." She looks up at me in mid ramble with those shining blue eyes. Even if we are not on the best of terms she still sort of my girlfriend/ best friend and I do love her.

"Kitty, that's sweet of you but it isn't anything bad. It just isn't anything good either..."

"I am not 'sweet'." I say sternly which just makes her smile wider.

"Of course you are not." She doesn't seem in anyway sarcastic so I smile at her knowing I am right; I am the head bitch after all. "You are the** sweetest**!" The smile is wiped off my face and she almost starts laughing.

"So what did they say about you Marley?" I try and get back on topic because I don't want this conversation to continue. _And you don't want to admit defeat even though you lost months back. _

"You know the way Jake and Ryder both wanted to date me and still make that very clear?" I nod even though I feel my insides boil and the smug look on their faces at the start of the year.

"Everyone was questioning why I wasn't with any of them and why I didn't have a date to Sadie Hawkins. Of course the Cheerios all believed immediately that I was a lesbian and spread it throughout the school." My insides go on fire at the sound of this and I could actually go back into the hall and pull the hair out of the girls that started that.

"It isn't that I am scared to come out with you Kitty. I would have loved to hold your hand and let everyone know that I was the girl who had Kitty Wilde's heart. It is just hard being the loser girl from Glee; the new kid with the hats; the lunch lady's daughter. I don't think adding teenage lesbian to that list would make me any lower on the slushee list."

"Marley you know that I wouldn't let anyone hurt you for being who you are. I am happy that you know who you are and are proud to be who you are. Jake and Ryder could let you be who you want to be and let you have a relationship in public." I trail off towards the end and turn my focus back to the piano keys.

"But my point is that I was only ever who I really was when I was with you." She goes to take my hand but I pull back.

"What do you mean by 'was with'?"

"Well I didn't think you were still my girlfriend after what happened with Jake." She said and I couldn't help but smile at the shy and innocent tone to her voice.

"You know I will always be your girlfriend for as long as you will let me be. I just don't get why you went to the dance with Jake." I say still slightly confused about all the events that happened these last few days.

"I had to go because that freshman with the ginger hair, David Ben Israel, asked me who I was going with and Jake came up and said him." I immediately feel anger bubbling inside but she has that calm look on her face which stops me worrying too much.

"He asked me before if I was taking my girlfriend because I was such a 'raging lesbian' and Jake came and saved me. I just went with it because all those rumours soon stopped after everyone thought I asked Jake to the dance." She blushes at the words the stupid little freshman said and I have to smile even though I want to punch and hug Jake right now.

"But why did you avoid me? If you had just talked to me this would have gone so much better. Did you not think I would understand?" I turn to look her straight in the eyes because I fear that she didn't trust me. After all we have been through it would be smart of her not to trust me.

"So we could have really amazing make up sex..." I almost choke when she says that but just smile at her instead.

"I am just kidding of course." She winks at me and I am really not sure what to think. _Yeah you do. You are thinking about how hot that would be if you two did have make up sex later. _**(Mini A/N: Don't even try to say you weren't either... We ALL were. That will be coming soon hehe [next chapter]) **

"To be honest I was scared that you would hate me. And I know that it would kill me if you hated me. Hate was what brought us together and we worked so hard to get it so strong at the start of his new year. I couldn't face you without feeling ashamed of myself for hurting our relationship, for hurting you." Her blue eyes are twinkling in the dim light coming from the corridor and the lights outside. I just want to give her a hug and tell her everything is okay, but I don't know that.

"You know that I love you more than anything and I couldn't hate you if I tried. Santana showed me that we were both wrong and we both made mistakes. We are in a state of grace; I will never be the same because of you Marley. I want to play the game right but I don't know how; we have to both have to grow and learn. All I need is for us to learn together." She looks over and smiles at me before taking me in a gentle hug.

"I love you too Kitty. I am sorry for making you doubt our relationship and how I feel about you. I realised just how much I hurt you when I could feel the lyrics of that song as you sang them. I have a feeling that Brittany felt Santana words too because she had that sad and but in love look she got when Santana came back to do Grease. I know that love is a struggle but I want to experience it with you and only you, Kitty. No one else compares to you and how you make me feel. I feel beautiful because you love me."

A single tear runs down my cheek because that is all I needed to hear. She said she was sorry even though I forgave her two days ago. She wants to be with me and no one else. All I wanted to do was make her happy and I would do anything for her. I try to make her feel good about herself and not let her doubt herself. She may be a magical singer but she knows exactly what to say to make my heart fill with joy.

"Well I know you and I knew you would get it if I sang it. I am not great with my words but I know how to choose a song. I dreamt of someone like you to come save me. I never saw you coming but I knew that you were it for me; you are it for me."

She gently slides away from the hug but soon leans forward to capture my lips in hers. They taste sweet like the punch but have that taste that can only be described as Marley. I pull back after reminding myself of one of the million reasons I love her. Of course air is necessary in this moment if I want to show her just how much I love her. The sweet taste of her lips cannot come second in any comparison.

_I am sure I could think of a few. _

Well keep them to yourself.

_There is one taste that I bet is so much better than what you get from a light kiss. _

What would that be? Kissing her is heaven.

_Yeah well I am not __talking about kissing, am I? _

What?

_Well you do use your mouth but you get a much better taste if you move down slightly... _

Oh, right. Uh yeah, okay...

"What are you blushing for? Don't think I can see it in this dark room." Shit oh my god my brain is all fuzzy and I can't think straight at the mention of a dark room.

"I uh I just love it when we kiss after talking about us..." _But I know you would love to do a lot more than that afterwards. _

"You can talk to me if you want. You know that I will always come **(hint hint)** if you want me to." Marley and her adorable innocence. It will be the death of me one day; all the sexual frustration will eventually explode inside me.

"Yeah I now but we should probably talk about it later."

"Do you want to go back into the dance?" She asks me like nothing has changed at all.

"Umm not really... I don't really like dances or the parties afterwards." I say timidly because I don't want her to think I am weird.

"Well I could change your mind." A look glistens in her bright eyes and before I know it she is taking me by the hand and pulling me towards the choir room door.

"Where are we going?" I ask her as we walk straight past the gym and towards the main doors.

"You'll see..." She smirks while she squeezes my hand and interlocks our fingers. Maybe High school dances are not so bad after all. _Yeah well I heard the parties afterwards are a scream. _

**A/N2: Well that is what eventually came into my head. Sorry for the teasing and stuff but yeah I'm working on it. If you wish you could read my other Karley story because smut is guaranteed pretty soon (when I update). I have to write stuff for my Quinntana story becausee I left them hanging too.. Oops!  
And did you hear that Quinntana could happen, even for one kiss! I died in that moment :) Yeah so you should probably review to tell me if I deserved the 88% I got in my english exam or whether this was just a fail.  
And its my birthday in 9 days so you sorta have to do something nice if I am going to update before then! Bye guys! I love you all even though you hate me!**


	18. Chapter 18

__**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or any of the characters etc. They all belong to RIB and only the story line is mine**

**A/N: I'm just going to say sorry and that the rating has finally changed...**

_Minutes ago_

_"Do you want to go back into the dance?" She asks me like nothing has changed at all._

_"Umm not really... I don't really like dances or the parties afterwards." I say timidly because I don't want her to think I am weird._

_"Well I could change your mind." A look glistens in her bright eyes and before I know it she is taking me by the hand and pulling me towards the choir room door._

_"Where are we going?" I ask her as we walk straight past the gym and towards the main doors._

_"You'll see..." She smirks while she squeezes my hand and interlocks our fingers. Maybe High school dances are not so bad after all._

I can feel my face still warm from flushing bright red after running out of the school. The excitement of it made my heart pound in my chest but that could be because this is the first time I've held Marley's hand in public. You would have to be stupid to be outside in the cold at this time at night. I guess that is what love does to you; you make bad choices but they seem right because you are with the person you love.

To be honest I don't think I can picture myself loving anyone other than Marley. She's the one for me but I'm not sure she feels exactly the same. I know she loves me but we have never really talked beyond sophomore year. We barely know what will happen in the next two months; we have no control over the future. All I know is that I would give up my 'high life' in a second to spend my future with Marley. I know that we are serious in my head but we haven't anything to prove that.

"Again, where are we going?" I sigh as we continue walking down some street in the dark with our fingers still entwined.

"Well that depends..." I can see her smirk as we pass under another streetlight.

"On what, exactly?" We have been walking for what seems like ages but is probably only five minutes. Sexual frustration doesn't make time go any faster any way.

"You." She giggles and pulls at my hand to go faster.

"Well that's nice." I give her a look but of course being Marley she is immune to any of my glares or looks because she knows they are not real.

"I didn't mean it in a bad way!" She laughs again and I would walk back to the school right now if she didn't look so damn hot. Her beauty draws you in but her personality captures your heart.

"How did you mean it then?"

"In the kindest, most perfect way it can be taken by your best friend." She turns around to look at me and I can see her smile grow as I feel my eyes widen.

"B-best friend?" Why did she say that? Did we not just kiss like ten minutes ago? What is she even thinking right now? Was the punch spiked again?

""Well yes, that is what I just said." She says and just starts walking on again leaving me stood still a few feet behind her.

"An- and why did you say that?" I run up and turn her around to face me again but she jut giggles again.

"Because I love to see the cute way you furrow your eyebrows when you get all confused." She taps my nose before taking my hand again and turning to walk down another street.

"You are such a tease." I say with a stupid smile on my face because she is actually the most adorable thing ever.

"I wouldn't be so sure about that." She whispers under her breath but I barely catch any of it. _Looks like Marley has found something to show that you are serious. _What are you talking about? _You know what I am talking about. If you didn't then why are your hormones all over the place right now? _Fair point.

"What? Did you say something Marley?" I say in my innocent voice which just makes her smile but walk faster.

"No. Nothing at all Kitty..." She brings her finger to her chin in that cute thinking pose that makes my heart melt but the heat grow between my legs.

"That's what I thought. You are so lucky I love you." I say shaking my head in amusement.

"Oh look we are finally here!" She says and I look up and see her face visibly relax but her hand tightens her grip around mine.

"So I'm staying with you tonight? Where's your Mom?"

"Sh-she's taking another shift at the homeless shelter so we are alone until really late."She says as she walks up her path with slow, almost cautious steps.

_Well isn't that a coincidence..._

Are you trying to make me feel worse?

_Of course not Kitty._

She opens the door her key and switches on the living area light. The dimly lit room actually highlights all the features on her face perfectly and make her eyes shine brighter if that is even possible. The simplicity of it all takes my breath away. She is so beautiful buts fails to see it. Every single day for as long as she'll let me I will remind her that she is breath taking. She shouldn't need reminding but I love her and I will do anything to make her see that.

"Do you want anything to eat or um, drink?" She has that adorable nervous smile on her face but I don't know why.

"Well all that crying has me dehydrated." I smile at her and she just laughs.

"Oh, great! I mean I don't mean great like I'm glad you were crying, but even though it was nice that you got that emotional over me...

"Marley."She doesn't even look like she is aware I'm in the room.

"But there was no need for it and I am not glad that you cried because I hate to see you sad when all I would like to do is keep you happy."

"Marley?" Aww she is so cute when she rambles.

"Crying does not make people happy, especially after singing such a beautiful and emotional song. I mean it's great you want a drink, not that I'm trying to make you drink something."

"Marley? Can you hear me?" I walk up to her and give her a quick peck on the lips. "So, how about that drink?"

"Oh, right. I'll be back in five minutes." She goes to walk away with her fingers pressed to her pink lips.

"You don't even know what I want." I call behind her as she walks through into her kitchen.

"Don't I?" She turns around and winks at me before closing the door behind her.

_Holy fucking shit!_

Watch your language.

_Well how would you put it then? _

Holy fucking shit... She's so hot and I need her right now.

_Oh what was that? _

Shut it!

_Don't worry about it, you'll have her soon. _

She said she would be five minutes, I think I can wait that long for a drink.

_I wasn't talking about a drink... Or was I?_

Just leave. Please?

_I would but I couldn't miss this for the world. Sexually frustrated Kitty is hilarious. _

Well Marley doesn't need to know that.

"Kitty did you call me? Do you need anything?" Marley's voice sounds from the kitchen and I freeze. _I need you in my bed. _Really? _Oh, really..._

"No I'm fine Marley." _No we're not. _

"Okay I'll be in now." She says and I finally sit down on the couch before the door opens and Marley walks in with a concentrated look on her face. I laugh at her but this just makes her scowl deeper because she nearly drops one of the cups.

"You really don't deserve it but I made my Mom's famous hot chocolate. You are lucky that you aren't covered in it right now." She says trying her hardest to glare at me but she fails miserably which makes me laugh even more.

"I-I'm sorry baby, But you just look so adorable right now." She hands me a cup of hot chocolate also failing to hide a small smile from me.

"Just shut up and taste the hot chocolate." She says and takes a drink of her hot chocolate. I catch a happy glint in her eyes and smile to myself before taking a sip for myself.

"I didn't mean taste your hot chocolate..." She says and takes another sip from her cup. I nearly spit out mine but decide against it because it tastes so damn good.

Challenge accepted.

_Two can play at this game Marley. _

You thinking what I'm thinking?

_Well duh, of course I am. _

I turn around fully to face her on the other side of the couch with a smirk on my face. I lean in and smile at her before setting my cup on the table before she does the same. I bring my hand up to her cheek and sweep her hair behind her ear slowly. I bring my eyes up to meet hers before bring my hand up slowly to meet her lips. She watches my fingers sweep ever so gently across her lips as I wipe the excess hot chocolate off her lips. I bring my fingers back to my own mouth and lick the hot chocolate off them, keeping eye contact with Marley the whole time.

"Wow that tastes delicious..." I smirk at the small gasp that comes from her lips and the shocked look on her face. I lean in again this time attaching our lips while getting a better taste of that hot chocolate.

"Hmm I don't know what it is but it seemed to taste better that second time. Could you help me?" I wiggle my eyes brows at her and she playfully hits me on the arm. She clears her throat slightly before trying to speak again.

"So, um, I was thinking we could just go to my room instead of just sitting out here alone." I take another drink of my own hot chocolate this time trying not to laugh at the nervous look on her face.

"Umm, yeah sure." I don't really know why she wants to go to her room, where we will be alone anyway.

" No. I mean well, we don't have to if you prefer to stay out here and sit instead of going to my room." She stutters out for the second time tonight. Really what is going on with her right now?

"Marley, please stop being so nervous. I've been here before you know. I love you; there is no need to be all jittery and weird." I take her hand in one of mine and give her a reassuring smile.

"So my room it is then." Marley jumps up from the couch bringing me with her. I lace our fingers together and wait for her to walk down the hall to her room.

I've been in her room before so I have no clue why she is acting really nervous and unsure of anything I do. She is the one who wants to go to her room and I don't disagree. I know Mrs Rose getting used to the fact we are dating. It's not that she is surprised Marley likes a girl, more the fact that Marley likes me. I'm still struggling to get my head around that as well so I don't blame her. I know it would probably be awkward for her to find us cuddling on the couch when she gets home.

She goes to open the door but hesitates slightly and closes her eyes slowly. I squeeze her hand gently while she takes a deep breath and reopens her eyes. She whispers something to herself that sounds vaguely like 'you can do this' and I get even more confused. _Wow that must have been hard._ There was no need. _What I'm a bitch? _She opens the door and the light flickers on revealing her small but cosy bedroom. It smells of roses which automatically remind me of her and her cuteness.

"Wow it looks like you were planning something big tonight, I think I better leave then." I smile at her as I sit on her bed but it just makes her seem more worried. She shakes her head and starts pacing like I'm not in the room; muttering something under her breath.

"Are you okay Marley? You seem a little tense." I suggest quietly because it's like if I speak normally she could break into pieces.

"No I'm not okay; I don't know what I'm doing." She says even quieter than me; I have to strain to hear it all.

"Here, stop the pacing and come sit beside me." She cautiously moves towards me and sits down.

"What are you confused about?" I sit up on the bed with my legs crossed and turn to face her fully. "Everything Kitty; school, us, the future. I don't know what is around the next corner." She sighs before looking up at me.

"That's the fun part Marley; we never know what will come next. You don't have to over think any of it because I am going to face it with you."

"So we don't need to think about the future?"

"Of course not. Let's just be us. It's all we can be. You don't have to worry, I love you." She shifts on the bed and faces me in a similar position. How does she manage to make everything ten times more adorable?

"I guess you're right, worrying only makes things worse. Look where it got me before." She shrugs and I just laugh at her cute smile on her face.

"So you are okay with just being with me now?" I ask with a fake pout and she giggles. Point to Kitty! I got that smile back! _Hey if you are keeping score it is more like Marley:26 Kitty:2... _Just let me have this one, thanks.

"I will never be tired of being with you Kitty. Like you said right now all we need to focus one is the present, and make the most of it." She takes my hands and her eyes have that sparkle back in them. They glimmer so brightly in the dim light, the brightest I've seen them in a while.

"Make the most of it..."

She leans forward and kisses me on the nose like she knows I hate because it's like I'm five. I shake my head quickly until she backs away before I snake my arms around her neck and kiss her hungrily on her lips. I've literally waited all night to do that and I don't feel like stopping any time soon. She moans into me and I take that as a sign to continue. She runs her hands through my curly hair while opening her mouth to finally deepen the kiss. She sneaks her tongue into my mouth before retreating back like she is challenging me to follow.

_Challenge accepted. _We really need to stop saying that.

"Kitty," She more or less moans trying to get my attention while moving back slightly.

"Uh, yeah?" Wow I didn't even know my voice could sound like that. The deep tone kind of scares me but I see a flash in Marley's eyes and know that she doesn't think quite the same.

"Lie down. Now." She husks and I quickly comply. Who knew she Marley could be umm so demanding. Is that the word? _Well I could think of a lot more. _I don't have time for this.

I try to lie down easily but it is more forceful than I expect and I look up to see a smirk on Marley's face. You would expect it to seem displaced on her face but it just makes me want her more. I reach up and pull her down again into a deep kiss. I run my tongue along her bottom lip eager to gain entrance again. She bits down on my lip before gliding her tongue along mine and making me moan again. This is the girl that everyone deems as innocent but right now she is the complete opposite. I lean my head back in order to breathe again before attaching my mouth to her pale neck.

She starts running her hands through my hair again. Every time I go near her spot behind her ear her grip becomes tighter but it's too pleasurable to feel any pain. She almost growls in frustration when I purposefully miss that spot and nip her ear before working my way down her jaw line, leaving a trail of light red marks. She tilts her head revealing even more skin while I just smirk before softly flicking my tongue up her neck to her ear.

"Kittyy! I. Need. More." She huffs and pulls me up into another passionate kiss which leaves me breathless.

"W-what did you say?" I smile at her but she doesn't seem to appreciate it.

"Just eugh. Hurry up... Please." She twists her neck again showing the now pink skin and I waste no time heading for her spot. I could cum right there and then at the sound that erupts from her lips. She has no idea exactly what she is doing to me right now. Before I can even leave a mark on her light skin I feel a hand on my shoulder and suddenly Marley is on top of me with a mischievous look in her eye.

"What are you doing?" I ask slightly distracted by the pulsing ache coming from between my legs. It's exactly below where Marley has straddled me with her long legs. I don't think I can control myself anymore when she runs her hands slowly up my arms. I can feel the goose bumps rising one by one and I just want to take her right now.

"I'm just, making the most of it." She completely changes her face to her innocent eyes and I can feel my heart melting. I'm so far gone and she just keeps going; I have to ask this now.

"And w-what is the most?" I'm basically panting by now but I still manage to form a simple sentence.

"I think you and I both know Kitty..." Kill me now. Wait I think she already has. Before I can move again Marley sits up and slowly pulls down the zipper at the back of my dress. My dress drops slightly revealing most of my light purple lacy bra. I quickly move to take it off completely but Marley takes my wrist first to stop me. I almost question her but then I see that look in her eye and I know I have to approach this carefully.

"Marley, I. Love. You. That means I love every part of you, who you are what you look like, what you like to do; it all. I love your many facial expressions and how they make my heart explode with joy every single time. I love your hair and how it seems to just fall perfectly and makes me just want to run my hands through it every day for the rest of my life. I love your bright blue eyes and how they put across every emotion so I know exactly what you are thinking." She blushes but I continue on because I really need to get this point across. I fix her hair behind her ear so she can look me in the eyes.

"I love your long legs and how they glide when you dance carelessly with me in Glee. I love your arms that wrap me in the best hugs that make everything better. I love your hands and how you can make me feel so loved when we make out. I love your pink and so, so smooth lips that make me want to kiss you every time I see you walking down the halls." I place a soft kiss to her lips but pull back slowly and cautiously pull down her zipper as well as she opens her eyes again.

"You sure you want to do this? We can just watch a movie or something if you are uncomfortable." I suggest one last time even though I am so ready to scream with frustration I don't want to make her regret anything.

"I love you too Kitty." She says as she slips her arms out of her dress showcasing her deep blue bra which almost makes me jump on her there and then.

"Wow. You are so beautiful and I can't believe we are doing this." I whisper before pulling my dress down, revealing my abs that I have to thank the Cheerios for.

"Oh we are _so_ doing this." Her hands as if on auto pilot move out to run down my stomach pulling my dress down further. I move fast and practically rip my dress off after seeing the want reflecting her Marley's eyes.

I have time to get back to where I was sitting before my head hits the pillow and Marley straddles my hips again. This time I moan with the contact before her lips silence me in a passionate kiss. She moves down my jaw line and I don't hesitate to move my neck and arch my back, wanting as much a contact as possible. She leaves a line of pink marks down my neck before moving slowly towards my chest. She looks up to me and I smile at her in my daze as she glides her slick tongue down the valley between my breasts.

I arch my back again as Marley moves her hands around me and expertly clicks my bra and pulls it off me. Call it an advantage of having a girlfriend; we know how these things work. She moves back down and takes my right nipple in her mouth causing me to moan loudly. I take her hair and run it through my fingers trying to feel her everywhere. She starts massaging my left breast with one of her hands and I thrust my head back in pleasure. I don't know how she does this to mean with the simplest of touches.

"Marley! Don't- just keep going!" I groan as she bites down again gently, losing all control as my hips thrust trying to get more friction.

"Oh my God, why haven't you said anything about your abs before? Damn we could have been doing this for ages now." _Well that was stupid of you Kitty. _Oh just shut up we're doing it now. _You mean she is doing it now..._

She rubs her hands up and down my abs again. "Uhh, wait stop... I mean don't, no stop." I grab her wrist and lie her down in my place.

"You need to feel this as well." She pulls off her own bra and throws it away with all the other clothing and underwear. I close my eyes for a second not quite believing this is happening right now.

I take her right breast in my hand and slowly rub her nipple making the most delicious noise explode from Marley's mouth. I use my other hand to pull at her dress and take it completely off; leaving us both breathless in our panties. Marley guides my hand down her own toned stomach, and onto her now soaked underwear, looking up to meet my eyes. A gasp escapes my lips when my fingers meet wet slick heat, but I force my eyes to stay opened and locked on blue as I slip my hand under.

My own centre starts throbbing as I slip my fingers in through her soaking folds. Marley thrusts her hips in want and I quickly find the place she wants me most. I look up at the now hazy blue eyes and wait for her to nod because I don't want to hurt her. I start a steady pace, thrusting in and out with just the one finger at first. A few curse words slip her tongue but it just makes this so much more pleasurable for me. I feel around her insides and feel the pulsing heat until I hear her almost scream in pleasure. I found her spot here as well.

"Oh fuck!" She hisses and I start to thrust a little harder but not hurting her too much.

"Kitty. Ugh use two and, oh my god, come here and kiss me."

I obey and slide my middle finger in curling them both hitting her spot again before silencing her moans with my own lips. I start a quicker pace again and I can feel the pressure rising in my own stomach, never mind Marley's. I can feel her insides tighten with each thrust and quicken my pace while running my tongue along hers. I can feel her body tense and I move my hand slower letting her ride out her orgasm focusing on the heat pooling between my legs. I pull back from the kiss panting, pull my fingers back out and without hesitation take them in my mouth moaning in delight.

"Damn you taste soo good. Wanna taste?" I wiggle my eyebrows at Marley still in a wonder at what just went down. I don't wait for any form of an answer before slowly running my tongue along her bottom lip. She opens her mouth and hums in appreciation as I meet her tongue with mine. She pulls back and smiles at me.

"You were right." I smirk at her knowingly.

"I always am. You know that Marley."

"Yeah you're right but I think we need something to compare me to. Got any ideas?" She swiftly moves to the side giving me space to lie down. Marley moves down the bed trailing her hands down my abs and promptly stops above me core.

All I can think about is the hot swelling at my centre and the fact that her head is hovering above it. I need the contact right now: I need you right now. My hips thrust upwards being controlled by the lust in me. Marley's mouth meets my throbbing folds and I moan in delight. She places open mouth kisses around my clit and I groan in frustration. No matter what we are doing, she always finds a way to tease me, this time there are no exceptions. I completely forget about all that as she finally flicks her tongue against my clit.

Marley makes quick work of getting me worked up by swiping her tongue and teasing me by quickly running her tongue in and out. I thrust my hips in need every time the contact is lost and I swear I can feel her smirking. It doesn't take long after she curls her tongue in a skilful way and I shudder with pleasure. She gets the idea and I can feel my insides tighten around her. My petite body starts shaking and then suddenly I stop. My heart feels like it could rip out of my chest now. Marley slides her tongue in and out of my folds and I close my eyes feeling every sharp movement.

"Well I don't know, I think I'd have to say you taste better. You taste so fucking amazing." She moans and moves her lips on mine. Her tongue slips into my mouth and I taste myself for the very first time. She pulls back and yawns quietly and I giggle at her cuteness.

"That was so amazing. I am glad you were my first Kitty, I love you so much." She lies down beside her and she turns to look in my eyes.

"My first time was meaningless, I don't regret it though because it led me to you; and I couldn't have asked for more. I could die happy now..." I look in to Marley's glistening eyes and know that now in this moment everything is perfect.

"But I could never live without you Kitty." She reaches up and taps my nose but I don't even care about looking 'adorable' anymore.

"I would never leave you Marley." I wipe her fallen hair away from her eyes.

"You promise?" I see a small look of doubt on her face and my heart sinks a little.

"Scout's honour. I want to give you the world."

"You already have. You are my world Kitty." She always knows what to say to make me feel on top of the world. None of the jocks and other Cheerios matter. All the staring and talking behind my back doesn't seem so bad anymore because of her. I'm not quite ready but I know that I will be safe with Marley by my side.

"The world is stupid anyway; they're always finding a way to tear you down."

"Kitty, in the end we have each other-"

"And that's at least one thing worth fighting for." I finish the familiar lyrics and cuddle into Marley's chest feeling my eyelids getting heavier by the second.

"Goodnight Kitty, I love you." She whispers softly in my ear as my eyes shut and my head tilts slowly towards her heart beating gently as she wraps her arms around me.

"Love you to Marley..."

**A/N2: I don't even know what to say. I completely apologise for leaving you all for like a month but school has been so tense and I actually had a social life for a while. I had my birthday in London but it took me a while to get all my writing typed up.  
Please tell me what you all thought because that could be the last smutty chapter if you all didn't like it. I could write more if you want, but you probably don't want me to.  
I just had to make it cute as well because it wouldn't be this story if it wasn't! So sorry but I should be updating regularly again starting from now. Just want to say HOT CHOCOLATE! Props to anyone who know the song the lyrics they say are from! Bye guys xx Please don't hate me that much :) **


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or anything really. I got a computer to type this on but thats about it :)**

Waking up in the morning can be a horrific experience when you don't remember where you are. Take it as a piece of advice, never fall asleep somewhere that you don't really know. You may freak out and whack yourself in the face or maybe that's just me. I didn't fall out of the bed though so I have some sort of coordination; I would need to because I am a Cheerio. I am just that graceful that I managed to sit up straight without causing any harm to myself yet.

I turned to my left to find a neat pile of clothes with a pink piece of paper folded up on the top. It had my name written in a red script so I rubbed my eyes before opening it up to read. It said,

"_Good morning Kitty,_

_I'm sure you don't want to wear your own dress to breakfast. Here is a pair of shorts and a t-shirt. There's a jacket hanging on the door if you are cold. Come downstairs when you are ready. I love you, you know." _

She signed her name at the bottom with a cute heart beside it. Just reading her name made me think about last night and how it was just, indescribable. What did I do to deserve a girlfriend like Marley?

I slip into the baggy red t-shirt and find my underwear that was thrown somewhere in the room last night sitting on top of the gym shorts. The clothes are not exactly my size, or anywhere near it but I'm not complaining. It's cute that she has gone to the trouble of getting clothes that I could wear and writing me a note. Nothing could make this morning any better; it's like I'm in heaven. Speaking about heaven I can smell pancakes.

I walk out of Marley's room to find her in the kitchen area with a few bowls sitting out on the counter. She is facing her oven holding a bigger bowl and jug, working quickly and looking like she knows what she's doing. It's moments like this that I could just sit and watch her doing something she loves all day. Who knew that she was this passionate about cooking as well as singing and performing? _Well her mum is a cook in your school... _

I feel a small tap on my shoulder and come back to earth and turn around to see Marley standing in front of me. She is wearing a t-shirt with a cute cat on the front with a blue shirt over the top. That's it, she's wearing panties but her long legs are on full show. Before I can get a proper look at her I feel her lips brush against mine. She wraps her arms around my hips and I push more into the kiss but I don't take it any further. It's simple but a great way to start my morning; I could get used to it.

"Uhh, morning... What was that for?" I shake my head at her because she has that innocent look plastered across her face. You would think I would have some sort of resistance to it by now. The answer is definitely not.

"Can a girl not kiss her girlfriend in the morning? Is it not an accepted way to greet someone in the morning?" She tilts her head back slightly and just smirks at me. It's like I can see a physical change in her since yesterday.

"I don't know but I'm definitely not against it, that's for sure."

"Well I hope you are not against eating pancakes for breakfast?" She takes her arms away from my waist and skips back over to the counter.

"No of course not, I um love pancakes! I haven't had them in like forever though..." My voice gets quieter as I push myself up onto the countertop beside Marley.

"Why not? I happen to be an expert at making pancakes." She says as she turns to face me but still stirring the batter.

"It was uh, sort of a family thing we had every Saturday." I sigh and she stops what she's doing. She smiles at me and I try to smile back but I know that it looks pained.

"We don't have to have pancakes if you don't want to. I can make whatever you want Kitty." I look at her and she taps me on the nose and I smile knowing she's just trying to make me feel better.

"What's that?" I point at a box sitting beside the bowl and Marley fakes suspicion and looks around before facing me.

"It's my secret ingredient to the best pancakes ever..." She loud whispers to me and I have to hold back a laugh.

"Care to enlighten me to what it is exactly?" I whisper to her and her serious face falters for just a second.

"Can I trust that you won't tell anyone? And that if I tell you now, you are forced to make them for me on my birthday this year and every year that follows..." I bring my index finger to my chin for a minute in mockery. I bring my hand back and spit in it holding it out to Marley. She looks at me in surprise and I just gesture for her to shake on it.

"I can't believe you did that. You are disgusting..." She shakes her head at me and I just swing my legs from my seat on the counter.

"And you love me for it. Now just shake on it woman." She goes to shake my hand and I pull my own hand back. "Properly now, dear." She sighs in defeat and spits on her own hand. I shake her hand and giggle at the look of disgust on her face.

"It's official. We are never doing that again. I think we can just stick to our old one." She turns away and switches on the oven.

"Aww c'mon! You are no fun."

"She says to the girl who's making her pancakes." She laughs to herself and I recognise exactly what she's done.

"Hey, hold up! You completely distracted me and didn't tell me your secret ingredient." I accuse her and point my finger at her because it always adds to the drama.

"You caught me! Wow, you are so smart..."

"And you are so sarcastic, now pay up." I yawn and she just giggles at me before lifting up the box and pouring in something to the batter before getting another box and pouring something else into another bowl.

"See this stuff; it makes your pancakes blueberry. It's the whole point of blueberries." I nod seriously again before she lifts up the other box. "And this stuff makes chocolate chip pancakes..."

"Well which one do you think I would prefer? Hmm Miss Smarty pants?"

"Obviously with you being on the Cheerios you would opt for the healthier option of blueberry pancakes." I go to interrupt her but she places her finger on my lips. "But since when have you really listened to Coach Sylvester?"

"That's true." I say through my half closed lips with her finger still placed on them. She smiles at me before carrying on talking.

"You would like the chocolate chip ones much netter but you wouldn't want to seem really unhealthy so you would go for the blueberry ones but have chocolate sauce to dip it into." I go to speak once she lifts her finger away but find myself speechless.

"I'm guessing that you are stunned by the beauty that is my morning hair and the fact that I know you and your habits inside out." She flicks a switch on the wall and a coffee machine lights up. She just turns and looks at me smugly. "It's probably the latter."

"Well you are right, but your hair looks extra cute this morning. Just like you."

"No need for the buttering me up, I already told you the secret ingredients." She pours some of the blueberry batter into the pan and a small sizzle sound erupts from the pan.

"But I want to..." I pout and she just turns back to her pancakes.

"Why?" I cup my hand on her cheek and bring her head around to face me.

"Because I love you so much. The pancakes are a bonus." A bright smile erupts on her face and I inwardly fist pump because I made it appear.

"I love you too." She kisses me softly until she pulls back and expertly flips the pancake over.

"Okay wait a minute. You _have_ to teach me that!" I jump down from the counter and she laughs as she puts it on a plate before putting more batter in.

"Well you have to wait until some bubbles appear on the top of the pancake. If the pan is too hot you will burn the bottom and the middle won't cook so you have to be very precise." I look at her and take in everything she said. Pan just right. Bubbles on top. Flip it over carefully.

"This one should be ready now in a minute, come over here." She gestures for me to stand in front of her. I grip the handle of the pan and she covers my hand with hers. "Are you ready?"

"Umm yeah..." I feel her breath on the back of my neck and I have to focus and not let myself get distracted because bubbles are starting to appear.

"Okay just flick with me okay. When I say go okay?" She slowly counts down as some more bubbles appear on the top of the pancake.

"Go." She whispers into my ear and I flick my hand with hers and move the pan to catch it again. Sure it only went about 10cm into the air but it's something for my first try.

"You did it! That was real good for a beginner." She high fives me and I turn out the pancake onto the plate under her direction.

"Well of course, you are talking to a Wilde."

"What else can a Wilde do that makes her so special?" She challenges me and I give her a questioning look.

"Well I can do a double back flip and I can sing all the words to all the Wicked songs. And I can also win over the most beautiful girl in Lima, Ohio. I'd say that's a pretty good list." I say so matter-of-factly and she just blushes.

"C'mon we have to make more pancakes. You want to do the next one?"

"I will only if my hot teacher can stand behind me again." I wink at her and go back to holding the pan.

"What, you mean like this?" She husks into my ear a sexy voice that sends shivers down my spine.

"Umm, well yeah that will help." I say and I lift some batter into the pan again. I successfully make another pancake even with Marley standing flush against me.

"They look really good, I bet they taste delicious." I try and change topic before I jump her in her kitchen; I'm sure Mrs Rose wouldn't appreciate that.

"Oh I know they taste delicious. You wanna_ know_ what else taste delicious?" She tickles my ear with her breath and my cheeks redden with each breath.

"I'm going to get us some drinks. What do you have?" I slip out of her grasp to try and hide the blush on my face.

"We have milk, orange juice or water probably. You lift out some milk for your coffee." She calls from the other side of the kitchen. I open the fridge and place he milk on the counter beside me.

"Marley, you have milk, orange juice or um, pineapple juice. What do you want?" I turn to look at her as she flips yet another pancake before smiling at me.

"Oh I'll have a glass of pineapple juice please babe." She winks at me and I just stand there in shock. I think I like this sexually confident Marley... She's fun.

"Of course dear, anything for you!" I bow while closing the fridge and that light giggle erupts from her lips again.

"Here there's your coffee. Sit down and I'll give you your pancakes now if you are good." She giggles again and I take a sip of my coffee thinking I'll need it to keep up with Marley today.

...

So it turns out that I was right, well that's no surprise really. Marley has been a bundle of joy all day and I've only been with her for three hours. And to top it all off we've been invited (I say invited, I mean forced) to the coffee shop I went with Santana to yesterday. The message said something like get you and your girl's hot asses to the coffee shop I took you to while skipping before three or else. I guess she's in a good mood or else she just desperately needs caffeine.

Mrs Rose kindly drove Marley and I to my house so I could get changed and stuff while Marley made herself busy. She said something about writing the pancake recipe in my kitchen so I would never forget it. It's not like I would forget something she said so she didn't even have to. After quickly showering we realised that we had plenty time to get there on time so I suggested that we walked there together. Most people while be in their houses or at church or something so we don't have to bother as much about people seeing us.

I wish it could be like this; not caring who sees us together out in the street. Unfortunately Lima is a small town; people get bored and start talking. Since it is so small news spreads fast, even if it isn't in the slightest bit true. Judging stares and whispers behind your back become common and soon you're the talk of the town because no one cares about you or your life. Right now we are holding hands because we can, I think this quickly becoming my favourite part of Lima.

Marley stands in front of the door to the coffee house just at three o'clock and she looks down at our linked hands. I smile up at her and look quickly before placing a soft kiss on her cheek before opening the door. A little bell dings and I don't think I even realised it last time we were here. To be honest I was too worried about Marley and how I could fix things so I could have her back. I want her to be happy but I know that I can make her happy; her laugh and smile are my motivation.

"So bitch, I see you made up with my girl M..." I hear a loud voice from the corner and see Leo friendly waving at me from his usual place behind the counter. I smile at him before tugging Marley towards the back of the shop.

"Yeah I guess so Santana. I don't think we would be here holding hands if we didn't make up." I smirk at her before pulling a chair out for Marley. Santana scoffs but Brittany just beams at me.

"I know Sanny, even I got that one." Brittany points out and Santana just shrugs before drinking some of her coffee.

"Hey Leo, bring Kitty over her coffee but kill the espresso shot this time. She made up with her girl! And work your magic and brig M over a drink too thanks!" He just gives her the thumbs up before 'working his magic' as Santana puts it.

"How was it?" Santana looks like she's doing business or something but Brittany soon interrupts her after nudging her in the side. Her smirk doesn't falter though I just laugh at her.

"Sanny you can't just ask that." Brittany whispers, I don't think she understands that we are still here and I just look at Marley smiling softly at the couple and their antics.

"Why not? We were at it when we were freshman Britt."

"Yeah but you don't ask people how their first time is; its special to people. What would you say if someone put you on the spot like that?" Brittany says and Santana just huffs a little but smiles at her.

"I would say it was fucking amazing sex that's what. It was special because it was with you Britt." Marley awws and she tries to hide her face but I can still see a hint of blush creep across her face. Leo soon joins us and distracts the attention from her.

"I love you San." Brittany holds up her pinkie finger and Santana links it with hers before replying.

"Love you too Brittany."

"To answer your question it was perfect. Marley is perfect." I say to bring them back to the table and squeeze Marley's hand under the table.

"Eww, please enough of the sappiness and crap. You just completely ruined the fact that you two did it last night at her house." Santana takes another gulp of coffee and I do the same after making a face at her.

"Well she's right. I would have so gone down on her before if she mentioned anything about her abs. God they are hot." Marley says bluntly and I near do a spit take with my coffee. Brittany just smiles at me innocently while Santana just laughs.

"You see this is why M's my girl. She knows exactly what I want to hear when I ask about you two." Santana says like it is common knowledge but I know she still wanted to hear the sappy parts. She secretly thrives on that kind of stuff but doesn't let anyone else know, other than Brittany of course. Brittany once told me she bursts into tears every single time she watches The Lion King.

"So you two seem a lot more couple-ly for people who were broken up last time I heard." I try and change the subject because Marley and I's sex life does not need to be discussed in a coffee house.

"Well duh, that is because we are not broken up anymore Kitty." Brittany says and I just smile at her.

"Yeah bitch the song totally worked. Best sex I've had in a while." Marley looks a little shocked but Brittany just nods in the corner.

"You know it. I think Taylor Swift has some sort of problem. She can't seem to hold onto a guy for long San. Maybe she is a unicorn too! That would make so much sense."Brittany rambles on a bit but I'm surprised that it actually made sense. Not that Brittany is stupid because she does have an awesome gaydar.

"I heard her and that actress; Dianna Agron has something going on... I mean she has to be a Bicorn at least if guys are the problem."

"Yeah I heard that too." Marley joins in and I give her a look. "What I get bored waiting for my mom sometimes. The magazines just appear in my bag." She holds her hands up in surrender and I just shake my head.

"Well we've now established that Brittana is back on; for good this time. Sam better know what he is messing with if he tries to get Britt back. And Karley is on again, even though you never really broke up." I just shrug while Marley reconnects our hands again. The feeling of her hand in mine, I don't know, it just feels right.

"That just leaves one more couple that need to get together. We have some time before we lose all hope so we better get planning fast." Brittany pulls out a sparkly pink note book and a red crayon and I furrow my eyebrows at Santana, wondering where she is going with this.

"I think it is time to unleash 'Operation make Faberry endgame'!" Santana says and her and Brittany high five. I think I may have the weirdest friends ever but it's all for a good cause. If I can find the courage to kiss Marley I think anyone has a chance at love. And we all agree on one thing; Quinn needs to get her shit together and kiss Rachel already.

**A/N: A bit short maybe? But I wanted to post something after Ryan posted that pic of Kitty and Marley in Mamma Mia! OTP!  
And Becca posted a pic of Melissa yesterday! The life of a Karley shipper. **  
**I hope you guys liked this chapter because it gives a part of the plot to my Faberry story that will come shortly after this is finished. Its called "I'm not that girl" because Wicked is awesome. Fact!  
Thanks for all the lovely reviews that never fail to make me smile! Please could this get to 100 soon because that would be the best thing ever! Sorry for a bit of a delay but I have a subject choices meeting tomorrow morning! Wish me good luck! **


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee :(**

Apparently by signing up to help Quinn get the girl she's been in love with for four years you have to give up a long weekend in February. I would normally be okay with this but I really don't know what to do. You see Santana has everything planned out and Brittany has it all written out in red crayon. She said it would be safe in her room as long a Lord Tubbington didn't know that she hid it from him. Brittany said he knew about Quinn being a unicorn as well and would be a sad panda he wasn't involved.

Santana really has a special girl but I guess it's just one of the many reasons why everyone loves her. School the past two weeks was so much easier because I walked around with Brittany when I wasn't with Marley. Everyone sensed something was up when I ran from the dance and didn't even go with a date. But because I stuck with Brittany its like no one dares to comment about that night at all. The Glee guys all just said I was really great and should have more solos.

Spending all this time with Brittany has definitely benefited the plan to get Quinn and Rachel together. She always says things that don't seem relevant but I know exactly what she means. Santana has already initiated the first part of the plan which was to get closer to Rachel. What better way to get closer to her than moving into her New York apartment with her and Kurt? She said it was a sacrifice for the team but Brittany told me that she secretly liked 'the hobbit'.

Basically all we had to do was to get Quinn to come down to New York this weekend. That was the hard part and then we would just leave it to fate. Haha I don't think so. That was the whole point in Operation Make Faberry Endgame! Leaving it to fate hardly ever works and if it already hasn't in four years someone has to intervene. The rest of that Sunday consisted of Santana telling me 28 reasons why Quinn Fabray is gay for Rachel. Oh and also making a step by step plan of action. I bet you want to know what that is by now.

Step 1: Infiltrate Hobbit's home. _Check_

Step 2: Brittany contact Fabgay. _Check. _

Step 3: Phone Santana to get the Hobbit's attention - Marley basically phoned Santana and asked her for help in an assignment. Of course Rachel fell for the trick of a Musical song choice. The conversation turned into a choice between two love songs from said Musical. Marley then was able to squeeze the topic of Valentine's Day in there. Rachel said she had absolutely no plans and intended on not doing anything special. _Check._

Step 4: Get Klaine involved. Marley and I convinced Blaine to call Kurt and get him back in Lima for the holiday. Kurt agreed because 'Quinn has to be the biggest pressed lemon ever' and 'Santana drinks ungodly amounts of coffee'. I think he just wanted to see Blaine again. _Check._

Step 5: Tell Hob- Rachel about Brittany and her weekend plans. Well Santana just explained she had plans with people at the weekend. Rachel just assumed that she meant having Brittany stay for Valentine's Day. _Check._

Step 6: Invite Fabgay over to have a little reunion. She was hesitant at first because she thought she would be imposing on Brittana's Valentine's Day. Of course Brittany calling her made it all better. _Check._

Step 7: Make it okay with our parents. Brittany's' parents were just glad to see Santana back in her life. My dad is away in Europe for some business for a month so I didn't have any issues. Mrs Rose was a bit hesitant but she said that we should have fun when we can for Valentine's Day. Marley is too good for a meal at BreadstiX any way. _Check._

Step 8: Confirm Fabgay is coming. I was given the job of breaking the news to her. Well actually it was Brittany's job but she couldn't do. So I told her to book her own plans for Saturday and she said she would go see a show. She thinks it's because Santana and Brittany would just be having sex all day. I didn't argue because she was probably right.

Step 9: Get the train to New York. _In progress._

Step 10: Watch our fucking genius plan unfold with a bag of popcorn. _To be completed (most likely without the popcorn). _

I would be lying if I didn't say I was excited because if it works Quinn will finally be happy. She went through so much and she really does deserve everything; that includes the girl of her dreams. She's broken but the only thing that can fix her is Rachel Berry. She needs somebody to love her and hold her when her past comes back to haunt her. Quinn needs someone to see her inner beauty as well as the outside. She is like a broken angel; she just needs Rachel to repair her wings so she can fly again.

I think that because we planned it in advance it should all work out pretty well. _That's if Rachel is gay. _She doesn't have to be gay; she just needs to like Quinn. _Is there a difference? _Yes because Rachel may not look at other girls but she could love Quinn because she knows her and all her flaws. _Hmm, who does that sound like? It really does sound familiar... _It is basically one main female out of the two main girl characters in most fan fictions. _I mean Marley you idiot!_

"Kitty, are you okay?" Speak of the devil. _You mean your angel? _Leave me alone. You don't get to tease me now!

"Umm, yeah I'm just really excited." I say and peck her on the lips to reassure her even if I am not completely sure myself.

"Better not be too excited Miss Wilde. I don't want the two of you sharing germs in the back of my car while I'm driving!" Mrs Rose shouts from the front of the car and I just pull back and smile at Marley.

"You really know how to cockblock someone Mom!" Marley says seriously and I just laugh with her mom.

"It is all part of my job as a mother Marley! What kind of Mom would I be if I let you two go ahead and make out, making lots of people think extremely crude things?" **(Mini A/N: that means you!) **

"The best mom ever..." I snicker at Marley whispering under her breath and Mrs Rose just looks at me in the rear view mirror. Suddenly Marley sneezes and I jump up in surprise. This time it's Mrs Rose's turn to laugh at the two of us.

"Are you okay?" I ask her because damn, that was a really loud sneeze. I think I'm more surprised that it was perfectly tuned but then again this is Marley Rose.; the girl with the amazing voice.

"Umm yeah." She sniffs and attempts to smile. "I'm okay now."

"Yeah that was a pretty loud sneeze. I'm glad you are okay, love you." I say and she lets her head rest on my shoulder as her mom awws in the background. I think Mrs Rose gets nicer every time I see her and she actually really likes me now. After a little while of just listening to Marley sniffing occasionally and Mrs Rose asking us what we will be doing in New York. She stopped talking when Marley told her to stop talking about when she was a little girl.

"Okay girls I guess I'll see you on Sunday evening. Marley make sure to text me half an hour before your train is supposed to be back in Lima. Have fun honey!" Marley hugs her Mom while I lift both of our small bags from the back of the car.

"Bye Mom! I'll call you when our train gets in and we are heading to the apartment. Kitty I'll go and get our tickets from the desk." Marley says before running off to the central building leaving me with Mrs Rose.

"Now Kitty dear, I want you to look after her. She has always wanted to see New York and I'm really grateful that you are taking her as a present. She loves you so please don't let anything happen." I nod my head in response and she opens her arms to hug me. It feels comforting... I guess. I don't think I've really had a mother figure in my life for a while, it's nice.

"I sure won't Mrs Rose. I'll stay with her at all times. I have planned stuff with Santana so it should all go amazing for her first trip to the big apple!" I smile and she just gets into her car as I walk away to find Marley and Brittany who was supposed to meet us here around eight.

"Hey Kitty! Are you not so excited to go on the train and then be in New York? Last time I flew there with Santana and Quinn but now we will see them in around eight hours!" Brittany is practically buzzing and Marley looks like she just wants to sleep. This shall be an entertaining train journey.

...

_1 hour in _

"Excuse me miss would you like anything from the store on the train?" I shake my head because Marley is sleeping beside me.

The attendant asks Brittany the same thing on the seat beside ours and Brittany asks does she save Dots. Of course Brittany being Brittany she is a ball of energy at this horribly early time in the morning. I don't think Dots will do any good. The woman hands her a box and I face palm at the look of excitement in Brittany's face. I close my eyes and focus on the soft breathing of the girl beside me.

_1 hour 30 minutes in _

"Oh my God Kitty! Hey are you Lord Tubbington in disguise? Have you been this whole time? That would be weird for Marley." Brittany rambles on, the Dots finally kicking in and making her a lot brighter at ten o'clock in the morning tan she should be.

"I knew he was up to something at night. He would always sneak out and here I was thinking he had joined a gang. He didn't even have time to be on Fondue for Two with me."

_2 hours and 30 minutes_

Everyone around me is asleep but I can't seem to even think about it. Brittany soon fell asleep after the Dots wore off and she just curled up in a ball and is practically knocked out.

I text Santana saying that Brittany and Marley are asleep but there is still like 5 hours left. She just replied don't give her anymore sweets and never text her again before twelve or else Snixx won't be held back. I don't think I could possibly sleep now with the thought of Santana attacking me running through my head.

_5 hours_

"Hey Kitty?" I shake my head to waken myself up a bit because I finally did get some sleep. Thankfully no dreams consisted of Santana chasing me.

"Uhh, yeah?" I look down at Marley who is lying across my lap and looking up at me with her bright blue eyes.

"Where's your water? I feel really warm..." I open my bag beside me and pull out a bottle of water and gesture for her to sit up. I open it up and she takes a drink before her eyes start to look heavy again.

"Thank you babe." She yawns before settling back onto my lap and I run my fingers through her soft hair, soothing her to sleep.

_6 hours_

Brittany stirs awake after like three hours and smiles over at me. I gesture for her to move to the seat in front of me instead of beside me and she does. Brittany goes to speak but then realises how loud her voice was and hesitates before starting again.

"You know, I always thought you two were like Santana and I. You were never supposed to happen but you just did. There were no paths that didn't lead you to each other." She whispers softly and I smile at her logic. She has been through a lot but still has innocence at heart. She finds the best in people and I admire her for it.

"But then again you are both completely different from our relationship. Santana and I knew each other from the first day of school and it took us eight years to realise that we were just a little more than best friends. I always knew our connection was stronger but Santana was too afraid." She looks out the window in thought but I do not want to push her. It is interesting to see Brittany's view on their relationship because I've only ever talked to Santana about it.

"There is something between you and Marley. I could tell you were overwhelmed by her presence when you first met six months ago. You opened up to her and let her see inside. There was no holding back, no rules or restrictions. You both gave each other what you both needed; someone who love you because that was it for you. It is just that simple." I listen to her speaking softly and it is like the whole world makes sense. Brittany understands things that other people don't in their whole life.

"Well I have to use the bathroom." Brittany leaps up and walks away before I can say anything in response.

_6 hours 30 minutes_

"Brittany where were you?" I ask because I sat for half an hour wondering here the hell she was. She just basically made my life make sense and then left me there confused.

"I was in the bathroom but I got lost on the way back. Some woman told me which way to go and I eventually found you again!" She says and sits back down in front of me. I look down at Marley and I can feel my smile grow at the adorable look on her face. She seems so calm and at peace.

"You really do love her with all your heart..." Brittany brings my attention back to her and I finally get to speak to her about what she said before.

"Brittany about what you said before, what if you know it isn't that simple." I say and start playing with my hands on the table in front of me.

"You mean what if life gets in the way and you fall apart? I don't think Marley will ever stop loving you so I wouldn't worry about it."

"But Marley doesn't have to stop loving me. You said it before what if life gets in the way?" I'm asking her because she definitely knows about life getting in the way.

"She knows you love her Kitty but you have to let her know that you will always love her. It may not always work out so you just have to be with her in this moment. As long as you are with her it will all be okay, don't worry about the future." Brittany smiles and takes my one of my hands in hers. "Make every moment last with her if you are so worried. Make this weekend something you will both remember."

"But we are just going out with you and Santana to leave Quinn and Rachel some time alone." I remind her because a double date with Santana is something we will remember, just for the wrong reasons.

"No you are not, I text Santana to rebook it for two people instead of four. Now's your chance Kitty, prove to her you are in it with all your heart."

_7 hours and 30 minutes_

Marley is still asleep and I'm pretty sure we should be arriving in New York soon. Brittany is listening to music and dancing in her seat; I wouldn't think anything less of her. I will have to wake Marley up sometime because she will kill me if she is all drowsy walking into New York for the first time. I place light kisses on her face to wake her up and go to whisper in her ear.

"Rise and shine babe. We should be there soon, about half an hour left." She opens her eyes slowly and gently smiles at me. Marley sits up gracefully and she presses her lips against mine. It feels weird to do this in public but the people in New York are a lot more accepting than the folks back home.

"You mean I was asleep for like six hours?" She asks with a cute confused look on her face. _Every look is cute to you. _Well you are not wrong. _You make me want to throw up sometimes. _

"Yeah almost seven but I had fun with Brittany after she woke up from her coma after eating too much sugar." I laugh at the shocked look on her face and she just wraps her arm around my shoulder.

"I'm glad we are doing this. I wouldn't want to share this weekend with anyone else." I sigh into her embrace because I love the way we fit together perfectly in that cliché way.

"Well it looks like you are stuck with me for the meantime." I giggle and look out the window for the rest of the trip. I guess it wasn't the worst experience of my life; I actually learned a lot.

...

Brittany phoned Santana ten minutes before we arrived in New York so she could come to the station to take us their apartment out in Bushwick. We stepped out of the train exactly on time and it didn't take us long to find her even on the slightly crowded platform. Brittany ran over to her while I just took Marley's hand in mine as she looked around in awe. I was more mesmerised by the look she got; it was like she found a place that she could call home.

"Hey little bitch! We gotta move fast because Quinn will be here in half an hour and I want to see Rachel's reaction." Santana half shouts from where she's standing a few metres away from me.

"Why? It wasn't part of our plan..." I say as we start walking out of the huge station.

"Umm because we can show Q just how much the Hobbit wants in her pants as well? She won't be able to stop the drooling after she sees Q's short hair again. You really need to keep up." She scoffs and just walks off and hails a cab before almost throwing our bags into the boot of the yellow car.

"But Quinn wants Rachel to figure out her feelings and tell Quinn. She doesn't want Rachel to love her for her looks." Santana just gives me a look at I immediately stop talking in case I lose a limb or something.

...

Let's just say Santana was right in some way because it was like everyone seen Rachel's eyes widening last night, except Quinn. I started to doubt out plan but I decided I might as well just go with it. The evening was fun because we all sat down and Rachel ordered some Thai takeout. She said it was the best vegan food she has had so far in New York. Then came the little problem with the rooms. You see Brittany knew Rachel well enough to know how it would unfold.

"Umm Rachel, me and Kitty are going to head into the room Santana set up for us." Rachel looked at Marley strangely but Santana butted in straight away.

"Oh yeah Lady Hummel said they could use his room while he was in Lima because Britts will be sleeping with me." Brittany joined in because she was the one who planned this part of the weekend.

"So that only leaves a place for Quinn to sleep." Brittany said and smiles at Quinn.

"I can just sleep here on the couch..." She finally spoke up but of course we had other plans for her.

"But Quinnie you still have a bad back from your accident. The couch isn't the best place for you to sleep." Brittany looked to Santana and she just nodded her head in agreement. I remember seeing Quinn giving me a death glare but I just smirked back at her.

"Well you could have my bed if you want Quinn... I wouldn't want you to be in any pain." Rachel of course couldn't hold it in any longer. Quinn's head snapped back to where Rachel was standing and she looked really flustered.

"I couldn't do that to you Rachel; I wouldn't barge into your personal space and make you feel uncomfortable." Quinn said while Santana gave me the thumbs up because it was all going to plan.

"I wouldn't be uncomfortable around you Quinn, at least not anymore." She smiled at Quinn and I am still amazed the plan worked so well.

"Well at least that's settled! Britt and I are going to my room, don't bother coming in. We all have a busy day tomorrow!" She took Brittany's hand and waltzed away to her room not before winking at Quinn over her shoulder. Marley and I took this as our queue to leave to let the two lovebirds have some alone time.

I woke up this morning cuddled into Marley but I was getting ay too warm so I ventured out for a cup of coffee. I knew since Santana lived here there would be a coffee machine ready for me to use. I had never met anyone more obsessed with coffee than me until I met Santana. When I walked out I saw Quinn sitting at the table in the kitchen with a glass of milk. I coughed lightly to make her aware there was actually someone in the room with her.

"Hey what time is it?" I ask her quietly, my voice still a bit groggy from the sleep.

"Umm it's just past eleven. Rachel went out for a run about an hour ago. I think she sensed I was being weird last night." She sighs and places her head on the palms of her hands.

"And why were you being weird?" I ask still sharp as ever, even after only waking up.

"Umm because I'm in love with her and just had to share a bed with her last night." She says and gives me another death glare. If looks could kill I would be digging my own grave right now.

"But why did she just run off on you as soon as she could; literally." I sit down at the table and laugh at the pissed off look on her face.

"Oh c'mon Q, that was funny!" I say and a small smile appears on her face. I fist pump and she laughs at me, it's better than scary Quinn.

"You are worse than Santana sometimes." She shakes her head at me and before I can reply a voice calls out from the living area.

"I will take that as a compliment Quinn _Fabgay_!" Santana shouts and I hold back at laugh at Quinn's face when she says her name.

"Well Santana _Lepez, _I'm not the one who made their best friend share a bed with a girl she likes!"

"But I am the one who got laid last night!" I laugh at the two girls as the argument continues. Brittany soon bounces in with a huge smile on her face.

"What are you guys shouting about?" She asks and Santana goes to pour some cereal for her girlfriend.

"Well your girlfriend made me sleep in a bed with Rachel when I'm clearly in love with her."

"Yeah but I had good reason to!" Santana objects from the inside of the fridge.

"And what was that?"

"We were all tired of you two eye sexing each other all night." I say and Brittany points to me because we all seen it.

"I wasn't doing anything last night. Rachel didn't do anything either!" Quinn protests again and I hear a door close quietly but it's like no one else noticed.

"Rachel didn't do what?" Rachel strides into the kitchen and Santana snickers while Quinn's face turns a light shade of pink.

"Umm nothing."

Yeah not Quinn anyway." Quinn gets up and walks to the bathroom calling that she's getting a shower now. Santana walks back to the table and whispers under her breath.

"Little Quinnie is all hot and bothered because Rachel didn't do anything..." I laugh along with the two other girls as Rachel just stands there looking confused as ever.

...

"Wow this place is so beautiful." Marley speaks softly as we walk through a quite part of Central Park.

"I know it all seems surreal; walking through a beautiful part of Central Park with a more beautiful girl." I swing our arms as we walk and I see her smile grow as we walk past people and they don't seem to care at all. I would love to be able to do this all the time but I will just cherish these moments for now.

"I couldn't have asked for anything better than this you know." She guides me over to a bench looking out on the hundreds of people down the hill. We sit down and she looks so at home in this environment.

"You deserve it all Marley. I love you."

"Love you too." She leans in and kisses me softly on the cheek. "What time are we meeting with Santana and Brittany at?"

"Umm, in about fifteen minutes because that gives them enough time to finish at wherever Santana took Brittany as part of her gift. She is taking her out again afterwards to get something to eat." I look down at my watch just to check the time.

"Well do you want to start walking back now? Just so we can savour the moment." She says and then sneezes loudly again. I almost jump up from my seat again but I'm getting used to it now. It is actually weird how many times she has sneezed in the past twenty for hours.

"Yeah sure." I look at her carefully. "Are you sure you are okay?" She just nods her head but immediately looks to regret it. She puts her hand to her head and I just get up so we can meet up with the other two as quickly as possible.

With the millions of people in New York on Valentine's Day you would think it would be hard finding your two friends right? Well you are wrong. Santana is being her usual self when we find them ten minutes later. She is yelling t some street vender for looking at her girl for more than three seconds. I start laughing as we walk closer to them see the horrified look on the vender's face as she threatens to release Snixx on him.

"C'mon Santana let's go. We don't want you cooped up in jail on Valentine's Day for assaulting a vender outside Central park. We all know you are capable of it." And with that we walked away leaving the man scared for life I'd think.

"Hey Kitty there was no need. He shouldn't have been looking at her like that; especially with his stupid hair and greasy face. You would think men would learn more manners these days." Santana states as if she was never in the wrong but I just agree with her to avoid another argument. She hands me a bag instead and just smiles at me.

"Hey Marley are you okay? You look like sad panda." Brittany asks her gently and I smile at the girl.

"Umm I think so. I'm just a little warm." I look at her in confusion but Santana speaks before I get the chance to.

"But it is almost freezing out here! How are you warm?"

"Maybe I should take you on home and leave you two to check up on Operation Make Faberry Endgame. I'm sure you can make sure the go to dinner without our help. And it leaves you to go on to get your meal afterwards." I suggest seeing how tired Marley's eyes look even though she was asleep most of yesterday. Maybe there is something wrong with her. She sneezes again a bit quieter but I just take her hand and wave to Santana and Brittany.

"What about our plans for tonight?" She asks as we rush to the subway to get the next train out to Bushwick.

"Oh don't worry I'll sort everything out." I say as we pay quickly and squeeze past all the people rushing about with boxes and bouquets of flowers everywhere.

...

As soon as we got home I sent Marley to our room to get her pyjamas on and to rest in bed. I gave her my IPod to play with or just keep her occupied until I set everything up; I got changed into my pyjamas myself. Santana text me saying that everything was fine at their end, and that they wouldn't be home 'til after eleven. She also said that Quinn and Rachel would be getting home around that time too so we had the place to ourselves for the moment.

I went into check on Marley earlier and she said she felt a bit better but she wasn't hungry. Apparently even the thought of food was off-putting for her. That was okay because what I had planned didn't really consist of a meal. I just needed to set up the final touches to it before I could go back to Marley. Before going back in to the room I grabbed a glass of water and some painkillers from a cupboard in the kitchen to help ease any pain.

"Hey feeling any better babe?" I ask quietly because she complained of her head feeling sore like it was blocked. I place the glass of water on the bedside table before sitting down on the bed next to her.

"I will be if you lie down next to me." She attempts to smile up at me from her position on the bed.

"Aww Marley, I think you may have a head cold..." Listening to her voice you can hear the nasally effect in it. I move to lie down next to her and wrap my arm around her front.

"I'm sorry for ruining our night Kitty. I know you planned out stuff for us to do here in New York." I smile at her adorableness even though she is sick.

"You didn't ruin our night; you actually made it a lot better."

"How? I feel horrible." I smile at her finally admitting it.

"Because what is the point in being in a crowded restaurant with other couple when I can just lie here with you and watch a movie?" She turns her head towards me and pecks me on the check. I don't need big grand gestures of our love when I have her now.

"I love you so much right now."

"I love you more."

"Not possible."

"I think it is.

"I think you are wrong."

"If you love me that much you would accept I am right."

"Well I do think you are wrong but I love you all the same."

"So you will go and get a DVD from the living room for us to watch in here?" I say and she nods her head gently before slowly getting up and walking out into the living room. I hope that she she's all the note I've left for her and follows them in the right order or else it will get confusing. The few minutes wait seems like hours to me and I am almost shaking before her head appears at the door.

"Kitty what are these?" She asks quietly and I just smile at her.

"I don't what you are talking about..." She just scoffs and closes the door behind her. I feel something hit my lap and look up to see a questioning look on her face.

"Could you be anymore cute?" She asks me and I just shrug.

"Really," She clears her throat and begins to red one of the post its.

"_Wouldn't it be nice if we were older, then we wouldn't have to wait so long? And wouldn't it be nice to live together, in the kind of world where we belong?"_

"_Think I know where you belong. Think I know it's with me..." _I pat down beside me on the bed and she wriggles in before turning to the next one.

"_Come show me your kindness. In your arms I know I'll find this. Don't you know with you I'm born again, lying safe with you?" _She gives me a 'really?' look and I just gesture for her to finish.

"_You said 'I remember how we felt sitting by the water, and every time I look at you it's like the first time. I feel in love with a careless man's careful daughter, she is the best thing that's ever been mine." _I pull herinto a tight hug even though I would love to kiss her senseless. I melt into her embrace and we just sit listening to the beating of each other's hearts. She pulls back and pecks me on the nose.

"How did you know I would choose 'Beauty and the Beast'?" She asks quietly with that cute inquisitive look where her eyebrows furrow.

"I guess I thought Belle reminded me of you and the beast reminded me of myself. It's our story; a girl who see's behind the Beast's mask and falls in love for the person and not their looks or what everyone else thinks about them." She smiles brightly at me, her eyes gently shining with happy tears in her eyes. I inwardly thank Brittany for her help choosing the final song; she said it was the most emotional out of them all.

"I think I have the perfect song to finish your little game." I look at her confused at what song she would sing because I didn't know any others that had 'mine' in the title.

_Marley_, Kitty, _Both_

_Kiss me too fiercely, hold me too tight.  
I need help believing you're with me tonight.  
My wildest dreaming could not foresee,  
Lying beside you with you wanting me._

_Just for this moment__ a__s long as you're mine__  
__I've lost all resistance__ a__nd crossed some borderline__  
__And if it turns out__ i__t's over too fast,__  
__I'll make every last moment last.__  
__As long as you're mine...__  
_  
Maybe I'm brainless, maybe I'm wise?  
But you've got me seeing, through different eyes.  
Somehow I've fallen under your spell.  
And somehow I'm feeling,  
It's "up" that I fell

_Every moment__  
__As long as you're mine__  
__I'll wake up my body__  
__And make up for lost time_

Say there's no future  
For us as a pair  
_  
And though I may know,__  
__I don't care!  
_  
_Just for this moment,__ a__s long as you're mine.__  
__Come be how you want to__ a__nd see how bright we shine!__  
__Borrow the moonlight__ u__ntil it is through...__  
_And know I'll be here holding you  
_As long as you're mine_

What is it?  
_  
__It's just - for the first time, I feel - wicked!_

"I love you." She kisses me softly on the lips and I don't care that I could get sick. All I can feel is the power that one kiss holds over me. Maybe we won't last but we won't know until we get there.

"I love you too."

I pull back gently looking into her deep blue eyes. I know I've found what Elphaba talks about in Wicked; someone who doesn't care about the outside. She loves me for who I am and I love her because she is just so, magical. I put the DVD into the TV and wait or the main screen to load. I press play and cuddle into Marley's side; both of us falling asleep watching our story unfold.

**A/N: Okay longer chapter! Hope it was good :) Thanks for all the reviews! 100 reviews! ****  
What was your favourite part of this chapter because there were many parts but I didn't want to spilt it up?  
And a shoutout to anyone who can tell me the name of at least one of the songs the lyrics were taken from!  
That reminds me EVERYONE go and read my latest fanfiction friend's new Karley story "If you fall, I'll catch you"! Its really, really good and only starting!  
Bye for now guys! Please review :) **


	21. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or its characters. I wish I could but I'm just hear to write fan fiction.**

Last Sunday consisted of me nursing a sick Marley on the train by ourselves this time because Brittany said she was staying with Santana for another two days. Once we got to the station Mrs Rose met us with a worried look that only grew when she saw us approaching. Marley had a bad head cold but of course a mother would treat their child like they were severely ill. That led to me having the worst three days at school.

I basically just walked around school barely talking to anyone. I sat with the New Directions at lunch listening to them arguing over what to do for Regionals. We know it's coming up but Finn or Mr Schue have barely said anything about it. I did all my work and went to Cheerios practice. Brittany came back yesterday and she was her usually bubbly self. School wasn't as bad with her there but I still felt like something was missing even though Marley and I barely share any classes.

Today Mrs Rose drove into school at her usual early time while the Cheerios were practicing. Coach Sylvester let us do whatever we wanted for the last half an hour so I just sat talking to Brittany at the end of the field. I was almost ecstatic when I saw Marley getting out of her car with her cute newspaper boy hat. Brittany just laughed at me for having a huge grin on my face the rest of the morning. I don't really mind that she teases me because I love Marley and can admit that to her.

School went normally but then I finally saw Marley at lunchtime. We met up at my locker and walked to the cafeteria where her mom just smiled at us. I didn't mind sitting with all the Glee girls because Marley was sitting there beside me. They all accept us and I couldn't ask for a better group of people in my life. If anyone asks I would deny each and every one of them except Marley of course. They are great friends though. _Look at you being all sappy. _

They were talking about Regionals again but this time I actually pay a little attention. Well I only paid attention to whatever Marley said but it was more than I have before. She was so excited for Regionals because it gave her a second chance to perform on a stage. Mrs Rose always told me it was a dream of hers and I can't wait to be there when it comes true. There was this sparkle in her eyes whenever someone mentioned an idea that she liked and a shy smile would form every time.

"Hey you know what would be a good idea?" Wade says in excitement.

"What? All we can seem to come up with is me dancing to Blaine singing." Brittany says perking up at the mention of a new idea.

"And that was great idea of mine! He would win it for us by himself!" Tina defends and I just give her a weird look. _Her crush is borderline creepy... _Tell me about it, he is gay. He doesn't want her.

"I think Glee's cutest couple should sing a duet. Every year a couple sings a duet in a competition and we haven't this year. Just think about it, Finchel performed at Regionals in their sophomore year, Fabrevans performed at Sectionals when Quinn was junior and Tike sang together at Sectionals last year and Finchel performed again at Nationals in both years." Wade says with a growing look of joy spreading on his face.

"I totally have the perfect couple to sing it as well. Because I won't be there for Regionals and I can't win it for you, I'm really into that idea." Sugar says and looks straight at me. What did I say something?

_I don't think so... Maybe she mean you dumbass._

I can't sing a duet by myself...

_With Marley obviously! You are really stupid for a smart girl sometimes... _

You just called yourself stupid you know.

_At least I could get it the first time, you didn't._

You know what, just forget it.

_What if I don't want to?_

Oh, I'll _make_ you...

"Oh okay update; Karley is performing a love song at Regionals. Alert the boys and we will start thinking of the perfect song." Wade claps his hands quickly while Brittany high fives Sugar.

"Really? I don't think I could perform in front of that many people Wade." Marley says quickly and starts playing with her hands on her lap.

"Of course you can girl! You. Are. Fabulous. Tina can get the solo while Brittany and Blaine lead the group performance. With us all in extravagant dresses dancing our butts off, we will win hands down ladies." I nod my head along with Wade and take Marley's hand in mine under the table.

"Wade is right. You could win us Regionals by yourself, never mind Blaine." I whisper gently into her ear trying to calm her down a little.

"So it is settled then because obviously you guys are the most adorable thing ever." Sugar winks at us while all the other girls are grinning madly until the bell interrupted us and we had to head to class.

The afternoon wasn't as aggravatingly long as the morning because I had Maths again. I don't really have to pay attention in that class and still get the top grade in this grade. Marley is always saying how she needs help with her homework and I try to help her. Of course we would work for like twenty minutes before one of finally gave in and started kissing the other. I'm pretty sure that Mrs Rose knows but doesn't mind as long as we keep the door open when she is home.

Last class of the day; Glee Club. I don't really mind having to go here most afternoons but because Cheerios practice was cancelled because Coach was scheming again I just want to go home. Mr Schue wants us to work on teamwork and he set up some singing battles with people who are 'feuding'. He and Finn gave us an example in the auditorium but it looked an awful lot more than an example. I could see awkward looks around the room and nobody really understood what was going on.

The bell went and we were free to go home; I may or may not have fist pumped. Marley just laughed at me and she hit me on the arm before going to leave. I put my bag on my back and followed her and slid my arms around her waist. She turns around and smiles at me before softly pecking my lips. I hear some awws behind us and turn to see Tina, Wade, Brittany and Sugar giggling. I took Marley's hand in mine and linked our fingers.

"Bye girls! See you tomorrow." I say with a fake sweetness to my voice and they all just laugh but me and Marley join them as we walk down the halls. There's no chance of anyone seeing us anyway so why shouldn't we have some fun when we can.

"Hey I have to go ask my Mom can I stay over tonight." Marley says and leads us towards the cafeteria doors where her mom will most likely be. I am glad she offered to come over after being off for a few days; especially today of all days. We walk in to the cafeteria and Mrs Rose calls us from the kitchen.

"Hey girls, is Glee club over already?" Marley hops up onto the counter and motions for me to sit beside her. I walk over and she quickly lifts me up to sit on her lap. Marley's mom looks at us and laughs.

"Yeah Mom, I just came to ask can I stay at Kitty's house tonight. You know 'cause I haven't seen her in_ ages_ and I love her so much that I can't stand to be separated and you would be a monster for keeping us apart for _this_ long, so pretty please with a cherry on top can I stay over?" Marley asks really quickly and I'm impressed she isn't extremely out of breath. Mrs Rose gives me a weird look and I just shrug my shoulders.

"Well as long as you won't get up to any funny business." Mrs Rose gives me a slightly pointed look and I shake my head quickly which makes her smile. "I guess it is okay with me dear."

"Thanks Mom! I'm sure all we will be doing is watching sappy films and either crying with tears or with sadness." I turn around and smile at Marley and her cuteness. I give her a cheesy smile and she just pokes at my nose I stick out my tongue at her before leaping off her knees.

"Do you girls want to wit ten minutes so I can give you both a lift?" Her mom asks while chopping up some chicken into strips.

"No it's okay Mrs Rose. I passed Driver's Ed last month and my dad bought me a car yesterday before going to Europe for a month." I say and she looks up at me in surprise and I just smile sadly before Marley takes my hand and I interlock our fingers.

"Bye Mom. I love you!" Marley calls as we walk out of the cafeteria and towards the near deserted student car park at the side of the school.

"Wow I like your car Kitty. It suits you." I pull out the keys from my Cheerios jacket and open the passenger door for Marley like a chauffeur. I go around to my side and get in quickly enjoying the feel of the soft leather seats.

"I thought you might have liked it when I seen it in the drive way this morning. This new Audi A3 is pretty awesome according to some of the football guys. I don't really care because all I will be doing is driving you wherever you want to go." I say and start up the engine.

"In that case can we pretty please go get some ice cream?" I laugh at her and drive out of the car park heading towards town to get some ice cream for my lady.

We stop and buy ice cream at the local 7/11 to buy 3 tubs of ice cream and two types of popcorn. Buying popcorn led us to also buying Minstrels and Reese's pieces to put in it. It was like we were having a party but it wasn't that grand. I just wanted to spend the evening with my girlfriend eating junk food while watching sappy Romantic movies that has a crying girl and a strong guy that is too bad for her but they get together anyway despite what their parents think.

We start singing to 'Thrift Shop' and laughing at each other for knowing most of the lyrics while driving back to my house. Most people that drive by us would probably think we are crazy but whatever. Marley starts singing extra loudly while we are stopped at the traffic lights and an old couple looks at us like we have two heads. Driving down the street to my house the DJ starts to play 'Ready or Not' and Marley glares at the radio.

"Why is it that the best songs come one when you get home?" She says as I pull into my driveway.

"I don't know Marley but I know what you mean, this is a great song for a Disney star." I say before turning off the engine but leaving the radio still on.

"Hey don't say that! Look at all the famous people that started as Disney stars. There's Demi Lovato and Selena Gomez, and don't forget Britney Spears and Ryan Gosling." Marley argues and I turn of the radio because the song cut into an advertisement.

"I guess you are right because Britney is awesome and I loved Demi Lovato on the X Factor." I say before getting out of my car and going to open Marley's door for her.

"Thank you Kitty. Speaking of Ryan Gosling we should so watch The Notebook." Marley skips swinging the bags of ice cream as she runs to my front door waiting until I push it open.

"I'll go put the ice cream in your freezer Kitty and you can go get whatever DVDs you want to watch." Marley says before walking towards my kitchen.

"I'll go and get changed as well then. Come up and get changed yourself when you are finished." I call after her while walking up the stairs to my room. I pull out a pair of Cheerios track bottoms and a tank top, leaving my uniform hanging up. I pull out Marley's bag of clothes from my wardrobe that she left here for whenever she does stay over.

"Hey Kitty have you got the DVDs?" I go and get 'The Notebook' and show it to her while she puts her school bag at the foot of my bed. "By the way there is some kind of envelope or something with your name on it on the island. I didn't want to touch it just in case but you should go down and check it out." I furrow my eyebrows but Marley just shrugs at me.

As soon as I walk into my kitchen I see what she was talking about sitting in the middle of the granite countertop. There is a white envelope with my name written neatly on the front in a simple handwriting. Wait I would know that handwriting anywhere... I see it all the time in my room. My Dad tried to clear the house of it but I kept every piece of paper that I practised my joined up writing on just because it had that handwriting on it. It is my mom's...

I don't know what to think but I take a seat just in case because I can feel my knees shaking. I don't know how this could happen because it wasn't here before my Dad left for Europe. The only other person in the house would be our housekeeper but why would she have this? She wouldn't even remember that today is a special day without someone helping her, would she? I don't even know what to think about this, my Dad didn't even get me a card today.

I lift it into my hands slowly and it feels a lot heavier than I would have expected. I wonder what would be enclosed to make it heavier than an average card or letter. Marley has taken a lot longer than usual getting changed so I think I should go and check on her. I'm definitely not ready to open this yet; I don't think I could handle it right now. Marley could help me calm down before I try and open it. I walk up the stairs quietly and I hear soft humming drifting from my room.

"Marley, are you okay?" I open the door and see her sat on my bed changed writing quickly in a book.

"What?" Her head snaps up to look at me and she quickly shuts the book.

"I asked were you okay? What were you doing?" I walk into the room, still grasping the envelope tightly.

"Umm yeah I'm fine. I was just writing something down..." She says quickly and I walk over to sit on my bed beside her.

"Something hmm? Care to elaborate for me?" I smile at her because there is nothing she should be nervous or embarrassed about near me.

"I was just writing, _songlyrics..." _She mumbles at the end but I can still make it out pretty clearly.

"Song lyrics? Since when did you write songs Marley?" I ask trying to get her to not be so nervous about the subject.

"Well I've always written small parts off songs and got certain chords to play with them but I can never finish a song." She sighs and I just smile at her cuteness.

"Can I have a look? I'm sure they are amazing just like you." She reluctantly hands over her notebook and I open it at a random page. I start reading bits and pieces of songs and I really like them because they are lyrics you can relate to. That's what I love about some songs; how you can feel the emotions of the singer when you listen to it.

"That one is what I have been working on most of the afternoon in class. I got bored and thought of Wade making us sing at Regionals. I guess it just sort of flowed from my pen." She looks away shyly while I read over the first two verses and can tell what her muse was.

"You know this could be a really romantic duet if you wrote another verse or two. I could help you 'cause you know, duets are for two people." Marley looks up at me with a smile on her face and I lean in to kiss her softly. She cups my cheek in her hand and I snake my arms around her neck. I deepen the kiss before she pulls back for air.

"We will tell the girls in Glee about it tomorrow since it was their idea." I suggest after pulling my arms back and just resting my head against Marley's chest.

"We have the weirdest friends you know..." Marley says and I just laugh at her bluntness.

"Agreed. Do you wanna go watch that movie anytime soon? Or will we just sit here like this for the rest of the night?" I look up at her while biting my lip, feigning an innocent look.

"As much as I would love to maybe we should go downstairs." I'm glad she doesn't want to talk anymore because I can't handle the envelope and its contents right now. I just want the rest of today to go smoothly with a minimum of tears.

I jump up from the bed and offer Marley my hand to help her up. I throw in a little bow when she accepts my hand at which she just giggles. I love how I can just be myself with her and she doesn't judge me. We do all the cute couple stuff and act completely stupid around each other and we seem to fall more in love with each day. I gently set the envelope on the coffee table while I switch on the TV hoping Marley will just ignore it. I take 'The Notebook' out of its case and wait for it to load.

"I just brought in one spoon and your favourite flavour. The popcorn is in your microwave as well." Marley says as she walks in with the tub of ice cream and the bags of chocolate in her hands.

"Just press play and I'll bring in the popcorn now. I don't mind missing the start; it is a bit slow anyway. One bowl or two?" I walk towards the door and Marley holds up her hand showing one finger while pressing play on the remote.

I walk back in with the bowl of hot popcorn when the screen shows the older Allie watching the river from her window. I love the very first and the last scene of the film because of their sheer beauty. Of course the actors and the story make the film what it is because the scenery is just something else. After putting all the snacks on the table I finally get the chance to snuggle into Marley and enjoy the rare night that we have alone together.

After whispering some of the scenes to me or sharing glances or quick kisses with me during the cutest scenes, Marley speaks up. Noah was just explaining that he wrote a letter to her every day and after a year he gave up. I always find that so romantic of him even though she never got them till her mother gave them to her years afterwards, he never gave up on her.

"Kitty, what was that envelope about anyway? Was it just a letter because it looked a lot more special than that? It looked like one of Noah's letters; written with love as the only intention." I pause the film quickly and sit up.

"Oh, it was nothing... Can we just watch the film?" I say quickly pressing play again, sitting back on the couch creating some distance between me and Marley.

"Oh no we can't, there's something you aren't telling me. Did you even open it? Where is it now?"Marley takes the remote from my hand and turns the volume down to zero.

"Table." I say quietly and hang my head trying to calm myself down.

"Kitty this looks important. Why would someone send you something today anyway?" Marley asks me looking very impatient and I don't want to mess with her; she deserves to know the truth.

"Well today is, um my birthday. I turned 16 today." I say cautiously and look up quickly what Marley's reaction will be.

"Kitty!" She looks kind of mad but her face softens when she sees the look on my face. "Why didn't you tell me babe?"

"I don't know... I just never really celebrate my birthday anymore. My Dad always is away and just sends me more money or a present. That's why there is a brand new Audi A3 parked outside." I say looking up at her with a sad smile on my face.

"No one should have to spend their birthday alone Kitty. Who sent you a letter then if you don't celebrate your birthday?"

"Umm, well I sort of panicked when I worked it out because the handwriting on the front, it's my mom's." I look over to where the envelope is sitting and then back to Marley's bright blue eyes.

"Kitty you should open it, if not for yourself, for her." My vision blurs but I still lift the letter into my hands and turn it over, glancing up to Marley for support. She offers me her hand and I grip onto it tightly before opening up the back slowly. I gently turn it upside down and a pink flower patterned card with the number 16 on the front falls onto my lap.

"You can do this Kitty. I am right here for you, always will be." She places a gentle kiss on the top of my head and I open it up to see a small message inside. It says:

_Dear my little Kitty, _

_Happy Sweet 16__th__, I can't believe you are almost an adult. I will always see you as that little eight year old running around the house singing and dancing. I wish I could see you now; I know you always had your father's eyes. Some things aren't always meant to be but I can still wish you a happy birthday. There's a letter enclosed with a better explanation of why you have this card.  
I will love you always dear,  
Mom xx_

Hot tears are running down my face and I close my eyes to try and stop the stinging. I sniff quietly and feel Marley's grip tighten around my hand. I can't really believe I am reading this right now. I don't think that if I am almost sobbing over a card that I could handle reading a letter from her. It's just I haven't seen her face in years but I can still hear her voice in my head while rereading her words. I set the card on the table and lift the envelope up again and sigh.

"Marley, I-I can't do it. I just can't." I stutter out and feel more tears fall down my flushed cheeks.

"Yes you can, your Kitty Wilde. And like you said yourself, a Wilde never backs down or gives up. All you have to do is read the letter; nothing will hurt you because you need the closure." Marley tilts her head and rests it on mine and I snuggle closer to her so I can actually feel her chest rising and falling.

_She's right, you are Kitty Wilde. A letter can't hurt you._

But it can make me cry buckets.

I gently ease the paper out from the envelope and set the envelope on top of the card. It is just one sheet of paper folded in half with black ink written over it. She said it explains a lot more and after six years I have the right to know exactly what happened to my own Mom. My Dad never took the time to tell me anything from the time because he just worked his life away. Unknown to him I remember every visit to the hospital and every night I was kept up by the sound of tears.

While unfolding the paper a smaller piece of paper falls out onto my lap. Today's date is written in a small script at the bottom. I carefully lift it up and turn it over, a small whimper escaping my lips. I hear a small gasp from behind me but I am in shock. It is a small picture of me sitting with an ice cream sundae in my hands, sitting on my Mom's knee. We both have big smiles on our faces and I have a big pink badge that has the number eight on it.

"I remember that day. It was almost a month later I saw a change in her. The beginning of July was when she was admitted into hospital. It is the last day I remember being with her and we were all happy." I manage to choke out, a sad smile appearing on my face glancing back at our glowing faces.

"She looks really beautiful. You look like her except..."

"Except she has bright blue eyes. Just like yours. I hope yours never lose their sparkle like hers." I turn around to face Marley, looking into those eyes that are brimming with tears as well.

"As long as I am with you they won't." Marley leans in a kisses me gently on the forehead reassuring me and I decide to actually open the letter properly.

"I want to read it out loud so I know this is actually happening." I cough slightly becoming more nervous. I look to the top of the letter and begin to read it, Marley holding my hand again.

_Dear Kitty,_

_Happy 16__th__ Birthday. I know it will never be enough but I hope you had a great 10__th__, 11__th__, 12__th__, 13__th__, 14__th__, 15__th __birthday. It is horrible to think writing this that I won't get to see my one and only little girl grow into a woman. I guess it is just my time. I defeated the stupid disease the first time but I have never been the same. You knew that as well as me. It was only yesterday I found you in your room reading a book on first aid muttering to yourself the symptoms that I was showing. It was the most adorable thing. Sadly the best doctors in the country couldn't even help me and that's why I'm writing this letter. _

I see the tear stains on the old page after the first paragraph and stop. Writing a letter like this to someone would break me in to a thousand pieces knowing that when they read it I would be gone. Only knowing part of what she actually went through I feel sorry that I wasn't there for her more.

_I want you to do one thing for me Kitty. I don't want you to give up. I tried to get better for you Kitty but there was already too much damage done. I was very lucky to have those extra six months with you, even if I wasn't actually there. Just don't give up Kitty. There are so many people who will stand in your way but you are full of spirit and you will make it. I know you will and I will always watch over you._

_I know you are only 16 now and your future is ahead of you but I'm sure sometime or maybe before when you read this letter you will have found someone you can relate to. Someone you trust with your life and would do anything for because you have fallen for them. Being my daughter I do know you Kitty and I'm sure the girl will make you happy. She will have a fun time bringing down your incredibly high walls but I'm sure that it won't be hard for' the one'._

"Wow she must be smiling to herself in heaven." I say shaking my head wondering why I ever doubted her.

"She is your Mom Kitty; of course she knows these things. And she was right about those damn walls." Marley says with a sad smile on her face; a few tears running down her face.

"A Wilde is never wrong." I say to myself and wipe away the fresh tears falling from my eyes.

_Now don't be surprised because I know all about the time Lauren White kissed you under the slide in the park and you couldn't keep the smile off your face for a whole week. You were never good at hiding your diary, dear. I remember you always said you could play Glinda in Winked because you thought Elphaba was the prettiest girl ever and that's what she thought as well. Apparently Fiyero came and ruined it. I will love you always Kitty so don't feel ashamed of yourself. I don't care who you are because you are, and will always be my daughter._

_It is the little things like seeing that smile on your face or hearing your voice echoing from your room when you sing to whatever musical soundtrack you assigned for that day. Today you would be singing from 'West Side Story' because it's a Saturday. You had perfected your South American accent by then, but that music stopped a while back and it's all my fault. The last time I heard you sing was the week before your eighth birthday when we went to New York to see 'Wicked' for the second time. I hope you find your voice because your father always described our duets as 'Wicked'._

_The last thing I want to say Kitty is don't regret anything you do in life. It all happens for a reason. Forgiveness is the key to a relationship so that's why I am saying I am sorry. I am sorry for not being there. I am sorry for you not getting the closure you needed. I am sorry for not getting to see your first day of High School and you getting to be a cheerleader. I am sorry for everything but I hope you will look past it._

_It is one of my last wishes; that you won't feel ashamed of me for giving up or mad for not being there. Your father called earlier saying that you both couldn't make it in because the snow is too thick on the roads. He said to hold on and you both will be there in the evening. I don't think I can though Kitty. It is a struggle for me to write this letter to you right now. I hope you will find it in your heart to forgive me for not being there with you. But I will always be somewhere close at hand watching you._

_I pray that everything will be okay but I can't be sure of that dear. I hope I have done my job as a mother to leave you with something to believe in. I want you to believe in love because the greatest love will always come through. I will always love you Kitty but I have to go now, it's what God has planned._

_I'm sorry I never got to say goodbye._

_All the Love in the world, Emily Wilde xxxx_

By the end I am crying freely, not having the strength to hold it back. Marley pulls me into a tight hug letting me cry it all out but I can feel the tears running down her face as well. She soothes me with gentle words and I try to focus on my breathing. Every sentence retrieved a long lost memory; something that could not be harmed but could only harm me. Just thinking that she wrote this letter while I was complaining to my Dad about not getting to see in the morning made me cry even more. She said she tried to stay for that while longer but it was just her time.

"I-I remember my Dad taking me to the hospital that freezing night to find her sleeping in her room. The doctors said I couldn't wake her up; n-not even my tickles could work. When my Dad explained she would never wake up I felt like, like something left me. A part of me went with her." I look up at Marley with teary eyes and wipe away a tear falling from her face.

"But I found that part again. It came back when I met you. And for that, I know my Mom would love you." I lean up to kiss her slowly on the lips. I set the letter on the table and look at the small picture for a last time. I cuddle into her side, her arm wrapped around me as we both fall into a peaceful sleep watching as the birds on the screen fly off together.

**A/N: Well that was intense I guess... I wasn't sure if it wasn't deep enough or held any emotion to it so PLEASE review! I want to be able to write different genres instead of just the cute stuff.  
****I hope this update was worth the slightly longer wait but I'm sorry, I had a History essay :( Teachers don't understand we have other things to do...  
Make sure to read ToDieWouldBeABigAdventure's story "If You Fall, I'll Catch You"! She is one of the nicest people ever! ANd her story is amazing!  
****Thank you for all the amazing reviews and follows/favourites! You are all perfect! PM me if you ever just want to talk! Bye :)**


	22. Chapter 22

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee. I own non of the songs used in this story except the song below. That's right I wrote a song for Karley. (Don't have high expectations)**

* * *

Being 16 hasn't actually caused much of a change in my life at all except the fact that I have a new car. And that is pretty sweet itself. My point is that your age may change but only you yourself can make any changes in your life. You have to choose to be nicer and you have to choose to be more open about things and not secluded. I know that I have definitely matured a little after reading that letter from my mum. I always looked up to her when I was younger and now I remember why.

I now use hat letter as inspiration to keep going and always think of the better things in my life. My mum never let the disease get to her and tried to focus on our family and what good things she had. I am trying to not let other people get to me but there are always a few exceptions, like Jake for example. But now I am just happy I have Marley and she is the one good thing in my life. I don't think that I would have ever turned out this way if she had not transferred to McKinley.

School has been pretty hectic lately because Regionals is on Sunday. Today is Sunday. That being said we are really a lot more prepared than I thought we would be. Mr Schue didn't get all of the mentors to come back but Mike came to help with the dancing and Mercedes came to work on vocals. Quinn, Santana and Rachel were all still in New York but wished us luck. Quinn had some finals to work towards and Rachel had a huge production to practice for. Even without them I think we are going to win; and I'm not just saying that because I'll be singing with Marley.

All the boys, except Jake, were agreed with the idea of Marley and me singing a duet for Regionals. Brittany had been too enthusiastic about it as usual but Mr Schue seemed to really like the idea. He said that it could give us the edge because it was all about being young and free. Jake said that I shouldn't be singing a duet with Marley because their voices went together better. I soon shut him up by saying that his and Ryder's voices sounded even better together so he should want to sing with him.

Yesterday was our last practice session before we get the bus this morning and Mr Schue was getting a bit confused. Mercedes dragged me and Marley into the auditorium to practice our song again and get the harmonies perfect. Mercedes really liked our song and how deep it was just because it came from our own heads. Mike was practicing the choreography with everyone else while Blaine, Tina and Brittany went over their lines for the group number. Mr Schue didn't really know what to do.

No one except Mercedes knows what our song is because Marley wanted to keep in a secret until this afternoon. Of course this really annoyed Wade and Brittany. After we sang the final line for at least the hundredth time in total Mercedes told us to go work on our dancing with Mike. There is barely any choreography for our song but dance is a huge element in our group number; and it isn't easy either but we all have perfected it by now.

The bus trip isn't even that long to the venue just out of town but Mr Schue said it is tradition to all get the bus together. I was one of the first people here because I hate being late but now most people are here. I think all we are waiting on is Brittany and Artie now but we are in no hurry. Marley literally arrived seconds after me and I greeted her with a hug. Mr Schue said we could get on the bus and wait for everyone else to arrive.

"Sorry I'm a bit late but Lord Tubbington went out with his gang again last night and I just wanted to make sure he was home before I left." Brittany said while bouncing into the bus and sitting down beside Tina in front of us and chatting to her about her cat.

"Okay guys Artie is here now so we should be heading off in a minute when we get him into the bus safely." A few of the boys cheered from the back and I smiled while watching Marley talking to Unique about our competitors. It didn't take long for Mr Schue to give the driver the go ahead and we drove out of the car park.

"Alright, Regionals here we come!" He said from his seat at the front with Miss Pillsbury and everyone including me cheered and whooped.

The bus journey is only supposed to be around an hour so it shouldn't be too bad. Marley and Unique have been talking about the Unitards and how good they are. Unique said that Harmony, their leader, moved to New York a few months ago. I found it pretty cool that Sugar had just moved to New York as well last month after my birthday. We all had a huge party for her at Glee; one of the guitarists are joining in with the dancing and mouthing the words so we can have twelve people.

I personally think that we should win today because we don't have much competition in the state after the Warblers got disqualified. Vocal Adrenaline is finished now that Unique transferred to McKinley and The Unitards shouldn't be too hard to beat. Marley doesn't seem as sure as me though because of what happened at Sectionals. It is just her nerves though because she has finished counselling and has started eating normal sized portions for a month or so now; I'm really proud of her.

"Hey Marley, are you okay?" I ask her because she is just sitting playing with her hands. She doesn't look her best but she still looks beautiful.

"Yeah I'm fine; I guess I'm just nervous about performing in front of an even bigger crowd." She says quietly and I sit a bit closer to her putting my hand on top of hers.

"Marley you will be amazing. It doesn't matter how big the crowd; you have gotten over your anxieties and nothing is standing in your way." I try to reassure her that everything will be okay because I know it will if she can just have confidence in herself.

"But what if something goes wrong? What if they don't like our song?" She turns to me and I just smile at her. I can tell she is unsure about the fact that we will be singing an original song but I don't have many worries.

"They will love us because no one can think of anything else while you are singing. You are the best singer in Glee Club Marley and you could sing this song yourself. You were born to do this and you should think of how wonderful it is you get to share your talent with everyone instead of focusing on the negatives." I squeeze her hand and I can see the edges of her lips curl into a small smile even though her head is bowed.

"It has always been a dream of mine and I ruined my first chance at it. Something is bound to go wrong because big dreams like mine never come true Kitty." Marley looks up at me with her big blue eyes shining right in front of me.

"Of course dreams like that come true Marley if you really need it like you do now. That's why I have you now." I lean forward and whisper softly to her. She looks down at me still holding onto my hand. I look down from her eyes to her pink lips and close the gap between us. It's only a short kiss before Mr Schue coughs to get everyone's attention. From the look on Marley's face it seems to be all she needed.

"It's official! The New Directions have arrived at Regionals ready to win this thing!" Mr Schue shouts from the front of the bus and I can hear Artie shouting 'Praise' from the back. Everyone gets up and grabs their bags ready to get off.

"We are so going to kill this thing." I say quickly to Marley and she turns around to kiss me on the cheek. I feel my cheeks getting a little hotter but she turns around and jumps off the bus laughing with Tina and Brittany.

* * *

Everybody is buzzing right now because we are getting ready to perform. We drew last so we can listen to both schools before ours and see what we have to compete with. Everyone is getting changed and ready now and the first school is going out on stage to perform. Some people are raring to go while others are getting a bit nervous. I'm a mix of the two; I really want to go out and sing with Marley but then again I'm going out to sing with Marley.

That sounds stupid doesn't it but if you think about what it really means then it's kind of scary. I get to go out and sing a love song with my girlfriend in Ohio. I am basically saying to everyone in the audience that I like girls and I'm in love with Marley Rose. The only people that know are the Glee Club and the former members. Nobody else that I know is aware of that and now I'm going out to say that to people that I don't even know. I'm sure that news could spread quickly if just someone picked up on it.

I look over to Marley who is fixing her hair for about the fifth time now and smile at her cuteness. It's not that I don't want to come out and say that I love her to everyone; of course I do. It's just the fact that I live in Ohio and people treat you differently once they know your secrets. I want to be able to act normal with Marley around people but the idea of announcing it to people is terrifying. As soon as I start singing with Marley everyone will know about us and how we feel about each other.

I think that I just don't want anything to change. Everything with Marley right now is perfect but if people know about us everything is going to change. There could be looks in the streets and rude comments but as long as Marley is there I should be fine. I look into the mirror in front of me and take a deep breath. _Come on Kitty! A Wilde never backs down from a challenge... _

There's always time to change things.

_No you have come way too far to back down from singing a duet. _

How am I supposed to come out after all this time though? Can I just not keep it to myself and the Glee Club?

_No you have to be proud and confident of yourself. The Kitty Wilde I know would never be anything less than confident in herself. _

But what-

_Stop being such a wimp... There I said it! Seriously being nice to you is so much of a struggle. I don't know how Marley does it._

That wasn't being nice...

_Well it was in my books._

If it isn't in my books it isn't in your either. We are the same person.

_Clearly not if you can't go out and sing... Wimp! _

I hate you

_It's okay, that's what you said about Marley at first _

Can you not... please?

_Only 'cause you said please!_

"Kitty, get over here so we can do the show circle!" Brittany calls to me and my head snaps around. How long was I sitting there? I jump up quickly and run over to stand beside Brittany and Marley.

"Okay we worked really hard for this and I'm sure Finn would be proud of how all of you have come on. Thank you so much to Mike and Mercedes because I know you worked so hard with these guys! I want you all to go out and dedicate this performance to someone; to yourself. You have all come so far personally and I need you to all go out and do your best. And we will win with no bother." Mr Schue says and Mike and Mercedes nod along with him.

"Let's bring it in." Artie says and we all put our hands in the middle.

"The New Directions!" Everybody shouts and cheers when one of the back stage crew tells Mr Schue we have a minute until curtain goes up again.

"Okay guys! Places on stage quickly. I need Marley on the far side of the stage with Kitty sitting here on the stool. Ryder you lift it off as it goes into their chorus. You can do that right?" Mr Schue gives us all our final good lucks and points out the last few things. Ryder just nods at Mr Schue and Tina tells him she will tell him when.

I sit down on the one of the crew hand me a microphone doing a quick check on it. I just smile at her and pass it about in my hands feeling the nerves kick in ever so slightly. The announcer starts talking and tells everyone the intermission is over before he introduces us. My head turns to look at Marley and she blows me a kiss; I catch it and smile back at her. It was all I needed so that everyone else would fade away and it was just the two of us singing on the stage.

The curtains start moving and the audience start clapping a little. I take a deep breath before watching Marley walk out a bit as the piano starts playing the familiar chords.

_Marley, _**Kitty,**_**Both**_

_Whenever I am with you I can feel it in my heart  
There's this feeling that I just can't hold back.  
You can read between my lines, you can see it in my eyes  
But there's so much I haven't said._

_Like when we share our secrets and you open up your heart  
I can see that I'm not dreaming no more.  
I love the way you love me so I'd never give it up  
But how can our love make it through?_

_I'll never stop loving you._

I hear the drum beat kick in for the bridge and I smile as Marley quickly glances at me before facing the crowd, now standing in the middle of the stage.

_I never thought I could feel this way  
I never listen to things that they say.  
You gave me reason and I give you rhyme  
I looked for love but it was there the whole time._

I stood up from my stool and heard movement behind me as I walked to the centre of the stage where Marley stood. She looks so beautiful in her green blue dress; it's kind of like the one she wore to Sadie Hawkins. I hear a few noises coming from in front of me but I don't care as I start to sing with her.

_**Two broken hearts lead to one  
People say we are too young  
We refuse to say that it's true  
**_**We got out reason for love**_**, **__love  
__**Our reason for love.**_

**I've made a few mistakes but I am sorry for it all  
Yet you forgave me and it was alright.  
I've heard of second chances this must be my fourth or fifth  
I was broken beyond repair. **

**You put your arms around me said it was gonna be fine  
And I believed every word that you said.  
That people cannot hurt us and there's a chance for us all  
So I know that our love will pull through.**

**I'll never stop loving you.**

The music fades and I hear the rest of the New Directions harmonizing in the background instead of the piano playing. Marley smiles at me before we sing the bridge together. I take her hand and spin her around while singing and she pulls me close to her at the side of the stage. I swear we are within kissing distance but after so much practice I have managed to control myself.

_**I never thought I could feel this way  
I never listen to things that they say.  
**_**I give you reason **_and I give you rhyme  
__**I looked for love but it was there the whole time.**_

The music starts up again but instead of the New Directions backing us up the audience is clapping along as the final chorus kicks in. I start walking backwards towards the centre of the stage again letting my hand fall after me. She follows me but I turn with her until we are facing each other centre stage. She holds out her hands and I take them still looking directly at her.

_**Two broken hearts lead to one  
People say we are too young  
We refuse to say that it's true  
We got out reason for love, **__love  
_**Our reason for love.**

The crowd cheers as I step forward and bring our hands up staring into Marley's eyes. They are brightly shining and are full of love. I smile shyly at her and we are almost pressed up against each other as the music starts to fade as we sing out the final line together.

_**Forever just isn't **_**enough, **_enough. __**We got our reason, for love.**_

I keep hold of her hands but we let them fall as the crowd literally bursts with applause. Marley is smiling brightly and I look out to see all the people standing and cheering. We take a small bow and I am still holding onto one of Marley's hands. I gesture towards her and laugh quietly as the audience clap even louder before running back to take my place behind Ryder in the risers. I hear the beat kick in and I see Brittany almost leap out of her place singing the first line.

After Blaine and Tina come in after Brittany's verse I turn around and do the choreography with Ryder but looking at Marley and Joe the whole time. I smile as Ryder spins me around but I turn away from him and point out to the audience as the chorus starts. We all join in with the chorus and people are up on their feet dancing. _I feeling 22, everything will be all right if you keep me next to you. You don't know about me but I bet you want to everything will be alright if we just keep dancing like we're 22. _

I keep dancing with Ryder until we form in a line in the middle of the stage but all the girls walk out together. Tina and Brittany are singing with just Marley, Unique and me backing them up. The boys join in when the chorus comes in again and the music kicks up again. Before I know it the song is over and we all run off stage still buzzing from our performance. I find Marley and hug her finally after all the times I wanted to during our duet.

"Oh my god guys! You killed it out there!" Mercedes screams, coming up and engulfing me and Marley in a hug. Everyone soon cheers and joins in making it a huge group hug.

"I loved your song!" I think Tina.

"You guys were really great." Maybe Mike said that?

"Your voices sound like perfect for each other. I knew it was a sign" Definitely Brittany.

"It's a yes from me." One of Sam's infamous impressions, of course.

"You girls were fab-u-lous!" No one other than Unique herself shouting and everyone laughs with her.

"Okay we have to give back our headsets before going back on stage to they announce the winner. Give them up to me and Mike before taking our place in the middle." Mr Schue directs everyone in the right direction before taking headsets off people. I hand mine to him and he winks at me; I would usually find that creepy but I'll allow it this one time.

I take Marley's hand and interlock our fingers walking out onto the stage. The audience dies down and one of the judges walks onto the stage. I feel Marley's grip tighten around my hand and I can feel the tense atmosphere around as the man pauses. I hear screams from directly behind me and arms being wrapped around me. I look and see Mr Schue and Blaine holding the first place trophy and it all makes sense. I melt into Marley's embrace and can hear her whisper into my ear, 'we did it'.

The bus journey home was full of laughter and singing. Mr Schue gave us a congratulatory speech saying what a great performance we had. He mentioned Blaine, Brittany and Tina for leading the group performance amazingly and really bringing it home. I felt my cheeks redden as he said it was mostly up to me and Marley for writing and singing such a wonderful song. Everyone cheered in agreement and Marley laughed at my blush even though her cheeks were red too.

We soon arrived back to the school and we all had a final group hug before departing in our waiting cars. Mrs Rose hugged me and said that our performance was amazing and we won it ourselves. She said that she could feel the emotion sitting in her seat and was really happy for us. I left quickly after in my car because it was actually getting quite late. I don't really like driving in the dark because I only practiced mostly during the day.

I pull up into my driveway after ten minutes of humming along to the radio. There is a car parked in my driveway and my space in the garage is also taken but I hop out anyway. I fix my hair before opening the door and calling out to my dad because he is home today before leaving for Europe again tomorrow. After leaving my shoes and bag of clothes in the hall I walk into the living area to see my Aunt Claire and my Gran and Granddad sitting with my father.

"What's this? An early family reunion?" I ask them still standing frozen in the doorway. It must be something huge if they are all in the room together. Did something happen to Aunt Kate?

"No Kitty dear. We were just in the area after watching a show choir competition out of town. It was quite interesting what we saw there." My Gran says in her sharp tone that really does freeze me to the spot. Her voice is always so terrifying and condescending at the same time but I feel my heartbeat quicken at her words.

"What? How- why?" I hear my voice crack and wince knowing that I shown some emotion. You never do that in front of my family if you want to live. _I've a feeling you are going to die anyway. _This is SO not the time.

"Your father told us you were competing so we decided to see what you were wasting your time with. Now why don't you take a seat Kitty? You have some serious explaining to do." I look at all their faces and see a look of almost regret on my father's face. I stumble forward and sit in the armchair facing them. My Gran gives me a dirty look and I take in a breath before opening my mouth.

**A/N: I'm just going to leave this right here after thanking you for all the reviews on the last chapter! And hello to any new readers!  
Sorry I didn't update but I was working on Quinntana week! Also be sure to check out the poll on my bio :)  
The review box/button is below and I'm sure you will all use it if you want me to post the next chapter quickly! I know a cliffhanger but what can you do?  
Love you guys! Happy reading!**


	23. Chapter 23

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee! No matter how much I want to...**

* * *

_Previously on Scout's Honour that people got mad at me for..._

_"What's this? An early family reunion?" I ask them still standing frozen in the doorway. It must be something huge if they are all in the room together. Did something happen to Aunt Kate?_

_"No Kitty dear. We were just in the area after watching a show choir competition out of town. It was quite interesting what we saw there." My Gran says in her sharp tone that really does freeze me to the spot. Her voice is always so terrifying and condescending at the same time but I feel my heartbeat quicken at her words._

_"What? How- why?" I hear my voice crack and wince knowing that I shown some emotion. You never do that in front of my family if you want to live .__I've a feeling you are going to die anyway.__This is SO not the time._

_"Your father told us you were competing so we decided to see what you were wasting your time with. Now why don't you take a seat Kitty? You have some serious explaining to do." I look at all their faces and see a look of almost regret on my father's face. I stumble forward and sit in the armchair facing them. My Gran gives me a dirty look and I take in a breath before opening my mouth._

* * *

"I-I well I had to sing a duet with this girl in Glee Club. You didn't have to come up from Florida to see that." I stutter out and my father gives me a strange look but I'm more worried about the look on my Gran's face.

"We know that Kitty; we seen it with our own eyes. The problem is that you didn't have to do anything. You are a Wilde first and foremost so you take no prisoners. Why would you stand to sing a duet with some poor girl?" She asked me and I know that there are two ways to go about this. The easy way and the hard way; one involves the truth the other involves surrendering and lying.

"It's just a duet, it's not like I did anything stupid." _So you are going for the easy option then. What's the word I'm looking for? Oh yeah, wimp._

"And anyway we won so we could be National champions next time." I say trying to lighten the mood with the idea of winning and being successful. It doesn't seem to have worked very well on my Gran.

"It's not about the winning Kitty. It's about what you did to win." My Aunt Claire speaks up and I shoot her a questioning look. Seriously these are the people who would do anything to win and have a good name. It is what they live for. I catch my Gran giving her a pleased look which makes me wonder was that just forced.

"What I did to win? What? I sang a song with a girl. Brittany and Tina sung a song together and I'm sure their family is happy for them." I say slightly louder getting angry at them for being so small minded.

"Yes and I'm sure it was great but I'm sure that those two are not involved and did not perform romantic choreography." My father speaks up and I have to laugh at him. He seriously thinks that he can just go by what my Gran and Granddad say, even if they are telling the truth. He doesn't even consider my point of view in all of this.

"It was great Dad but you wouldn't know, would you? I don't think so because you were not even there." I say glaring at him but I'm actually freaking out inside because I can only procrastinate for so long. What am I supposed to say about the lyrics and I basically was saying I loved a girl to the audience?

"Kitty! Your father does not have to explain himself to the likes of you." My Gran shouts at me in her icy tone.

"The 'likes of me'? And what exactly do you mean by that Gran?" I ask in a positively horrid and spiteful nice tone. I have the biggest fake smile on my face and I see her face redden with anger. Aunt Claire looks down to her shoes and starts playing with her hands while my father just sits there biting his lip.

"I-I, you know fine rightly what I mean Kitty." She stutters and I am shocked she didn't just come right out and say what we were all thinking.

"And even if I didn't Gran, what makes you so high and mighty to say that to me. Maybe I don't want to be talking to the likes of you; an old woman who clearly doesn't know what she is talking about." I challenge her and I see my Aunt's head snap up to look at me in disbelief. Clearly she thought Christmas was just a one off.

"You are just jealous Kitty. We are all what you long to be, normal." She hisses at the word jealous and I am taken a back. How can she even say that to her own granddaughter? We may not be now but seven years ago we were a family.

"Normal? What makes you any more 'normal' than me?" I ask her with a fake interest in my voice and using air quotes on the word normal.

"Why don't you tell us why you sang a love song with a girl Kitty? Maybe then you will realise why you are not so normal." My Gran says like it is the simplest thing in the world and I am disgusted at what she just said.

"Can you define normal? I just want to clear that up first." I say knowing that she will probably come up with some bullshit answer about something that isn't weird. But can she really define weird without using the word normal?

"Well it's what is expected of someone. How they should act is considered normal." My Granddad says and I look at him with raised eyebrows. I don't think he understands I didn't want him to answer; I need to see what my Gran has to say about this. She can't just accuse me left, right and centre without fully explaining what I did wrong.

"Okay but this is between Gran and me, Granddad. I asked her to define the word normal, no one else." I say almost politely because he hasn't done anything wrong in a way except let himself be controlled by Gran.

"You are certainly not normal. Normal girls do not go about singing love songs with other girls. You are not following what is expected of you and are being weird." What did I tell you? She said the word weird! I don't really know what to say now because they obviously all know what I meant by singing that song; they just want me to admit it.

"Gran I don't think it bothers many people that I sang a love song with a girl... We did win after all." I sigh but still keep eye contact with her, not wanting her to think she has won in any way.

"It bothers me Kitty. You are completely changing and bringing shame onto this family." She says pointing at me from her seat across the coffee table and I feel my palms start to get clammy. My Granddad and father are just nodding along while Aunt Claire is just sitting there uncomfortably.

"I am bringing shame on the family? So you say that but are perfectly fine with just abandoning your granddaughter and getting angry at her for expressing herself? You must be crazy to think I am the one at fault here." I say and she takes a deep breath and clenches her teeth together. A vein sticks out at the side of her neck and I rub my hand gently on the side of my dress.

"Kitty Wilde! Stop being such an annoying and shameful little girl." She shouts at me and I see Aunt Claire's eyes widen in shock of Gran's outburst.

"I'm sorry Gran but I am not a little girl anymore. I am sixteen and can make my own choices; you can't control what I do and say." I say sitting up straight and glare at her. _You are seriously not helping yourself in any way right now. _So what? She was the one who started all this.

"So you chose to act like a dyke and bring shame to our family?" She spits out and my mouth drops open along with my Dad's and Aunt Claire's.

"Being a 'dyke' is not a choice Gran. You can't help who you fall in love with. I'm sure Granddad thought the same thing that day he married you; he couldn't help it even though you are such an evil bitch." I say quickly and it's her turn to look shocked. I'm pretty sure that she gasped quietly while my father's face reddened in embarrassment more than anything.

"You little brat! Take that back. Don't you dare call what those stupid women have 'love'. That is just plain ignorance and should never even be heard in society today. You can't possibly think that a girl can love another girl." My Gran almost leaps out of her seat but Granddad puts his hand on her arm to stop her from possibly attacking me.

_She is such a close minded bitch. And they say bitchiness isn't hereditary._

Don't even think of comparing me to her.

_Well then why can't you just tell them the truth? Why did you sing that song with Marley? You don't love her then? _

Of course I do. I love her.

"What did you just say? You _love _her? I can't believe that I just heard that with my own two ears. I knew there was something wrong with you at Christmas." She says, leaping up from her seat and I freeze.

You fucking tricked me.

_I did no such thing. You said it not me. _

I hate you so much. This is not the family you can come out to and expect it all to be okay.

"I-I um, well..." I stumble on my words. I can't, I mean what am I supposed to do now? My Dad doesn't seem to care at all that my own grandmother is insulting me and coming in here and taking over. _You've already said it once. Announcing it now will only prove your love for Marley. _And get me killed...

"I sang the song with Marley because she's my girlfriend. I, I love her." I say looking up at my Aunt Claire to see her fixing her blonde hair and chewing on her lip. I still can't understand why she is suddenly so quiet and not even showing any opinion in this at all.

"No you don't Kitty. That girl is just manipulating you! She is a liar and a sinner. You can't have a bond like that with another girl; it is just wrong." She sits down again and holds her head up in her hand, sighing. I feel my body start shaking with anger after she insulted Marley, someone that she could never live up to.

"If she is a sinner then so am I. And how can it be so wrong when every moment I spend with her just feels so right? I know that it is anything but wrong." I ask her and Aunt Claire's head snap up to look straight at me. I can see fear mixed in with something else in her eyes.

"Of course it is wrong. It is against everything the church teaches and her whole family is probably a bunch of sinners. Your father did not raise you to hang around with sinners." Granddad says and I am losing hope in him by the second.

"That girl's family is feeding you lies. And we need to help you quickly. You need all the prayers in Ohio right now to be forgiven by God but you need to accept that what you and that girl share isn't love. It is dirty and wrong I don't want to hear of it again; you will be clean by the time you are eighteen and leave my house. Homosexuality is a sin, Kitty; get that into your little blonde head." Gran says and I feel like I could burst into tears. She is just walking in here and ruining my life in one night thinking that she is better than me.

"My father did not raise me. That's it, my mother raised me; after Mum died he just left me and focused on his business." I say staring at him giving him one last chance to redeem himself and tell my Gran to leave or at least stop talking about it. If I am supposed to stick them at Easter he needs to say something like now. But he just sits there looking between Gran and me with a blank look on his face.

"And obviously the stupid bitch did not raise you right." My Gran speaks up again and I gasp in shock, the tears coming to my eyes. I quickly blink them away before speaking again because my Dad didn't even seem to care that Gran just said that.

"Take that back! You would be lucky if you were half the woman she was. She raised me perfectly and accepted me for who I am, she only believed in love and its power. Not the fear you live with and judgement you put on people. She wouldn't care that I sang with a girl or that I have a girlfriend." I say holding back the tears and the urge to just run out of the house. It would only be taking the cowards way out and not standing up for my mother.

"How would you know Kitty? She isn't here, she died. Obviously that love that she cared about is long gone and it's just a sad little girl left here. You are lucky I feel sorry for you." Gran emphasises the word died and I bite down on my lip to stop tears falling. I can't believe she can even speak that that about someone she used to call family. She clearly has a warped sense of morals and what is right.

"I don't want or need your pity. My mother taught me that the greatest love can last forever and can never be broken." I say and look straight into her old, emotionless eyes which have lost all colour and hope. All she has left is her old beliefs that are still stuck in the past. Maybe she is the one who needs pity.

"Well I'm sure that your 'love' won't last if you are hundreds of miles away from her! What would your mother have to say about that Kitty?" She has a wicked grin on her face that makes her look like nothing less than an old witch.

"W-what?" I feel my hands start to shake and my nerves are finally kicking in after all this time. The adrenaline has run out and all that is left is someone who has been forced to come out. This was never meant to happen; I was supposed to just go home, say goodbye to Dad and then head to Marley's like Mrs Rose insisted.

"I said that this girl won't be bothered with you when you are hundreds of miles away from her. Once you are in Denver you can focus on what is really important and not let yourself get drawn in by a family of sinners." Gran says with a bright smile on her face as if she is one of the best people on earth for coming up here and taking me away from Marley.

"I'm not going to Denver." I say partially shocked that she thinks I would leave my life here and move in with her. I know that my Dad would have to draw the line somewhere; this house holds all the memories of my mother and when she was happy and alive. He wouldn't separate me from the last memories of her, would he?

"Oh yes you are dear, your father is moving to Germany for a year and is selling the house. You can't stay here by yourself for that long so you are moving in with us until you finish high school." My granddad says and I stare at him with wide eyes. This not happening, is it?

_I'm pretty sure that it is Kitty. I mean it's not like you made it all up in your head. _

I didn't ask you.

_Yeah you did. You asked a question and I answered it for you because you were confused. It's like one of my jobs; to help you sort things out. _

It was rhetorical. Of course I know that this is happening. I am the one who has sat through this the whole time.

_Well sorry; I was only doing my job. _

Not doing it very well in my opinion...

_What?_

Nothing

"But I have school and cheerleading." I have Marley...

"We have those in Denver too Kitty. Your father has arranged that Monday is your last day and you are leaving with us that evening. We just need you to go to and start packing before school tomorrow." Gran says with that evil smile on her face. She knows exactly what she is doing and is completely fine with it; I don't think I could last two years with her.

"I-I but," I swallow my tears and try to form some sort of sentence but it doesn't seem to be working.

"No buts Kitty, it is all worked out and it is best to just agree now than suffer the next two years. You can't bring any more shame to the family name." Aunt Claire finally speaks up and I can almost sense a tone of regret in her voice but her face has no expression.

"Your Aunt is right Kitty. Now be a good Christian girl and go to your room." I go to object but Aunt Claire nods quickly and mouths 'don't worry' to me and I give her a questioning look before standing up and smoothing out my dress.

"See look there's the girl I know." My granddad says as I put a fake smile on my face. I almost laugh at the irony of it but just walk silently out of the area and up the stairs.

I open up the door to my room and open up the two door wardrobe, staring blankly at the array of clothes. I pull my suitcase out of the bottom and open it up but put nothing in it. How am I supposed to move away? I was finally starting to feel accepted and welcome in my own town but then my Gran comes and ruins it. I knew that we shouldn't have sung that stupid duet; nothing ever turns out right for me. It was just a matter of time that it all went to hell. I'm glad she came now rather than later.

_So that's it? You are just going to give up?_

What else can I do? I don't have any other choice. My mother is dead, my father is moving away and I have evil grandparents. There's nothing left for me.

_But what about Marley? What is she supposed to do about this?_

It's not her battle to fight; it's mine. And you know as well as me that I fought down there for what is right but the good doesn't always overcome the bad.

_But she loves you Kitty, she said it many times. How is she going to feel that you are packing up and leaving tomorrow?_

I, I don't know... It's not up to me that we both end up heartbroken.

I collapse onto my bed and feel the tearing making their way down my face. I bring my knees up to my chest and cry silently thinking of the look on Marley's face when I tell her. What am I supposed to tell her? My evil bible-worshipping grandparents are taking me halfway across the country so they can cleanse me of my sins? I wipe at the tears but they keep falling; what am I supposed to do? I am only sixteen with my life ahead of me but it feels like everything is falling apart and my life is over.

My tears become less frequent but it doesn't mean that it hurts any less. I feel completely used and powerless in my own life; like Aunt Claire said there is no point in fighting it and it is better to just nod along. It doesn't make it any better though. The next time I see Marley in school tomorrow will be the last time my eyes lock with her bright blue ones. It will be the last time I will get to hear her beautiful voice in person.

"Kitty? Are you packing?" I hear a knocking at my door and turn to see my Aunt standing at the door. I don't bother to wipe my face that probably has makeup smudged all over it. She gently closes the door and walks over to my bed before sitting down in front of me. Then she does something unexpected; she pulls me into a tight hug. It was all I needed to let go and start crying all over again.

"Just let it out Kitty." She says soothingly while holding me. It feels like if she lets go, even a little, I will break into a thousand tiny pieces. I try and speak but it comes out as a choked sob and she just rubs my back gently. I feel safe in her arms somehow even though she just watched her own mother march into my life and steal everything good away from me.

"Are you okay now? Feel any better?" She asks quietly and I wipe at my eyes again; they are stinging from all the crying and makeup mixed together.

"Not really." My voice cracks and I take a few deep breaths trying to calm down after literally crying my heart out.

"It's going to be okay kiddo. It will all get better, I promise." She says pulling out of the embrace and looking at me sympathetically but with a kind of seriousness to her tone.

"Well it can't fucking get much worse. I am angry at you, angry at my dad, angry at my grandparents, angry at the fucking world. Everyone can go fuck themselves and leave me the hell alone." I say bitterly and she just smiles at me. What the hell is up with her? She has been acting so weird the whole time she has been here.

"What about now? Feel any better?" She says and I look up at her, furrowing my eyebrows before staring down at my hands.

"A little, but this still fucking sucks." I say and she laughs at me but when I look up at her again there are tears in her eyes.

"I know how you feel..." She says and tries to laugh again but it doesn't sound half as convincing.

"How the hell do you know how I feel? You don't know me or Marley." I look at her in disbelief, wondering how she could ever think she knows what this feel like.

"Look I'm going to keep this short but of course I know you Kitty. In fact I was you, I had my own Marley. She was everything good in the world and wouldn't let anyone else tell her different. I loved her with all my heart from the first day I met her in college. We were fortunate to be roommates but your Gran soon stepped in. We hadn't been together more than eight months and she stopped all contact between us two. She transferred me back to Colorado State and I never saw her again." She says and a single tear streams down her face afterwards.

"Now I am running my own restaurant in Colorado at the age of 32 but I am far from happy. I just found out that after getting drunk and having sex with some bartender I'm three months pregnant. You could have all of this ahead of you if you don't get out of that mindset. I am giving you a chance here. I'll take you to Marley's house and you have about twenty minutes before Gran gets suspicious. Is that enough time to explain it all?" I feel my mouth drop open in surprise but quickly snap out of it. I pull her into an even tighter hug and whisper thanks into her ear.

"Of course I have tomorrow too but I need just a little time with her; I can't leave without having everything said and done." I jump up from the bed and smile at her before I notice another tear run down her face.

"Hey, I know you will be fine too. A Wilde is always strong when they need to be Claire; you are living proof of that. It may seem bad now but you will find someone that makes you happy and can raise that baby with you. I thought that everyone in this family was close minded and hated me, including my dad. You changed that though so thank you." She gets up too and takes my hand before walking out of my room.

"Mother? I am taking Kitty to the store at two blocks over so she can get some necessities. If you know what I mean." She says quickly leaving me standing in the hall putting on my shoes and fixing my hair.

"Okay Claire. Just don't let her out of your sight and be back in twenty minutes." I hear her stern voice coming from the living room and I can't believe she actually didn't question it. Well I don't think anyone would after what Aunt Claire used as an excuse. She quickly appeared again and dragged me out of the house and to my car clicking the keys that I was sure were in my bag.

"Was that excuse really necessary, Aunt Claire? And where did you find my keys?" I ask her as we get into the car and she backs out of the drive way.

"A girl has to do what a girl has to do for love Kitty. Remember that one. And another thing, stop calling me 'Aunt Claire' it makes me sound really old." She says as she literally speeds out of the estate.

"Okay then, I'll just stick with Claire. But Claire, where exactly are you going?" I say as we come to a junction and she stops the car.

"Umm you tell me Kitty. Where are we going?"

"Uhh, turn right and keep going till you come to the gas station, then make a left here and another left and this corner." I say as she speeds off in the car again while I'm trying to keep track of the streets. "Okay it is this estate here. Number 16, so it's only just down there."

"Here you go Kitty. You have approximately 12 minutes so we can get back on time." I nod quickly before leaping out of the car and running up to the familiar door. I knock hurriedly, hoping that Marley is still up.

"Kitty dear, I thought you weren't going to come. Aren't you staying?" Mrs Rose asks me as she steps back and lets me in.

"No sorry, I can't tonight. Marley will fill you in later. Is she in her room? Okay thanks." I say quickly rushing down the hall after Mrs Rose moves her head slightly. I need to make every moment count right now and I won't waste any of it on small talk.

"Marley, hey sorry I love you but I have to cancel our plans because my Gran came up from Denver and now they know about me and more importantly me and you because they heard or song well they saw us perform it and well everything's complicated but it should be okay if you just listen carefully to what I have to say but I will fully explain in Glee tomorrow before I go and we celebrate our win but it probably won't be much to celebrate about since my grandparents are never really nice or accepting but I have to go in like ten minutes back to my house but I definitely will see you in school so don't worry." I say all in one breath and then almost collapse.

"Wow Kitty, slow down or you will faint. I love you too but I didn't catch half of that. How do your grandparents know about us and why do you need to explain it all in Glee tomorrow? Why not like right now?" Marley says and I pause for a moment trying to get my breath back.

"All I know is that they came to watch us perform all the way from Denver and well saw us on stage. They started talking to me about it all and I go really upset. I don't know what is going to happen tomorrow or the next day but I do know that I will always love you. Not even my grandparents from hell, well actually some bible-worshipping place but definitely not heaven, could stop me from loving you. I have been hooked on you since day one and I will continue to forever." I say slightly slower this time and see that she actually understands me this time.

"You were still rambling a bit but I got it that time. It's okay that you had to cancel tonight because of your grandparents. I'm sure there will be another time. You are acting all rushed and panicky like you are leaving or something." She says humorously but I almost choke on my breath. I see a questioning look on her face but quickly lean up and pull our faces closer together and attach my lips to hers. It's a hungry kiss and is full of passion and emotion; everything I wanted to do since we performed.

"I love you, so much. I mean it, I will forever." I say after breaking the kiss and catching my breath.

"Really? You promise?" She says looking a bit taken back by my words but I just smile at her cuteness.

"Scout's Honour." I smile, holding my hand up like old times when we first started using it.

"I love you too, scout's honour." She says and joins our hands together before softly kissing me and it reminds me of that time in the bathroom and that other time in the choir room where I first told her I loved her. I move my hand up into her hair and the way we move together is a lot more gentle and loving. She pulls back first and looks at me with those sparkling eyes but has a huge smile on her face.

"Kitty dear, your Aunt said that it's time to go." Marley's mom calls from down the hall and I turn to the door but Marley takes my hand and walks with me.

"Thanks Mrs Rose. I wish I could stay tonight but it is kind of complicated." I say when me and Marley make it to the door.

"Oh it's okay Kitty, maybe another time?" She says with a cheery smile on my face and I bite down on my lip. Claire sees the look on my face and interrupts us.

"We really need to go now, thank you for having Kitty even if it was just ten minutes. Marley you were amazing earlier and I'm sure you will go far with a voice like yours. Thanks again." She says shaking hands politely with Marley's mom giving me a chance to peck Marley softly on the cheek saying a quiet goodnight.

"Bye Kitty! I'll see you tomorrow." I hear Marley call behind me as I walk out of the house and I turn a wave quickly. Claire opens my car and gets in and I soon follow. I wait until we are out of the estate before I burst out into tears after everything that has just happened. I promised forever and I know I will love her until I die but will she after tomorrow?

* * *

**A/N: Hey guys! 2 chapters in 2 days you must be amazing at reviewing or something... I was going to wait to post this tomorrow since it is 2 am here right now but I thought I couldn't put you through any more pain.  
So I gave you this chapter which was full of... oh.  
Please review and check out the poll on my page because it is VERY important.  
I love you all and I hope that I wake up to not so much hate I as suspect but trust me this could be worse. It 2 am I could have written that they crash the fucking car. So don't feel too bad.  
Sorry, its 2 am and thats the 3rd time i've mentioned it :) If there are any mistakes blame the fact it is 2 am (4th)  
Goodnight and happy reading :)**


	24. Chapter 24

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or the songs used in this story unless mentioned.**

**A/N: Well this is it. Happy anniversary! I hope you all enjoy this final chapter and please review your thoughts on it and the whole story. I really love reading them all and they are my motivation. If this ever got to 150 I would be amazed. I love you guys! I was kidding about the whole 5 reviews thing by the way because I would have posted it anyway :) Loveisalwaysthere and TrustinFaith made me laugh equally so you both win. ****Everyone who stuck with this is amazing and I just can't believe that it's over. **Happy reading! ~ Niamh 

* * *

Today is the day and I just wish I could go back to sleep thinking this was just all a dream; or really a nightmare. My eyes are still stinging from crying myself to sleep last night after I tried but failed to pack anything away. I have school in an hour but I really am not looking forward to seeing everyone again, for the last time. It may sound stupid but I have learnt to love all the Glee Club for their own reasons; even Jake… well kind of. We have a common interest.

I know that I have to go to school though; not for me but for everyone else, well maybe just Marley. But I guess that I have to go to Glee anyway because we are celebrating winning Regionals and moving onto Nationals. It was a huge achievement for us all and I am actually proud to say I was part of that club. I know what a turn around this is; I entered the club out of hatred of most of them and now I'm leaving because of my Gran's hatred of me. Or actually who Marley 'turned me into'.

"Kitty? Your Dad wants to see you before he leaves for the airport. Are you okay to go downstairs?" I turn to see Claire standing at my door with a sympathetic smile probably because of how red my eyes are. I don't think I want to see my father after all this but I think of what Mom would have said. All she wanted me to do was make him proud; but he isn't himself anymore.

"Yeah I'm okay. I may as well get the first of many goodbyes over with today. This one shouldn't be too hard." I say as I drag myself up ungracefully and get out of bed.

"Everything is going to go okay today. You just need to tell the truth and explain it. You have the chance to so don't mess it up Kitty." She says looking down to the floor after I fix my hair and eyes slightly. I forgot after seeing Marley last night that Claire went through all this and never said one goodbye. At least I can see Marley one last time before it kills me.

"But how can I tell her about it all without breaking down? I couldn't say it to her, and I definitely couldn't sing it to her. What am I supposed to do?" I ask because I am so worried about what could happen at school and afterwards.

"Well then write it down for her. Leave her more than just the memory of your words; leave the proof that you love her and it isn't her fault." Maybe that could work, but I couldn't live up to the standards that you see in those romances and films. I don't think Gran would allow me to send a letter a day for a year…There is a long silence afterwards between us before I finally speak up.

"What was her name? What was she like?" Claire looks up at me with a shocked look on her face but I can see the pain swimming in her eyes just thinking about her. Will I be like if someone ever mentions Marley? Or could we try and keep in contact despite my Gran's rules. Claire clears her throat before she speaks; obviously she has never cleared things up or ever talked about her. How could she though with a family like ours?

"Her, um her name was Rebecca. She shared a room with me and had all of her stuff ready when I walked in. I saw her and thought wow. She was into art and designing things; she was always creative when I was always so logical. She was from New York whereas I just moved there to go to college. She had short-ish blonde hair and wore glasses but had sparking blue eyes underneath. She was different from anyone I met in New York and I had fallen for her after the first day. She helped me unpack and showed me around the city; the city where we fell in and were torn out of love." I walk over to Claire and hug her, even though she isn't crying I can tell she wants to.

"We talked about everything together and she was like my best friend as well as my girlfriend. Even though we were studying different things we just worked you know. She always tried my new recipes and I always told her that her painting were so beautiful, which they always were. We even talked about getting an apartment after school and her having her own studio while I ran my own café or restaurant. Nothing ever went the way we planned though." I pulled away and looked at her with a sad smile. I can only hope that things turn out better for me and Marley; at least I have a supportive Aunt because she had nobody.

"I know that you will find love again Claire. It might not be with Rebecca but you will always have your first love in your heart. You can only hope and pray that it will last. It's all we both have left." I say as I walk out my door into the hall with Claire following behind me.

"Who's going to love a lesbian with a child Kitty? Don't be stupid." She sighs before walking down the stairs in front of me but I grab her shoulder to stop her.

"Someone would be stupid to not like you; you are related to me after all. And for all you know that baby could be a sign to get your life back on track because you could find someone one day and not even realise." I smile at her because I know that if anyone's story deserves a happy ending it is hers. I didn't even know she went through so much when she was only twenty. I feel guilty about everything I said to her when we met for holidays; she always seemed like one of them.

"See look now there's the Kitty Wilde I know."

"Kitty! Hurry up or else your father will be late." I hear Gran's high voice coming from the kitchen and we rush down the remainder of the stairs. I see my dad checking his watch while My Gran is fussing about something and Granddad is just drinking coffee. Claire walks over and pours two cups of coffee thankfully after I make eye contact with my Dad.

"Hey Dad." I know that things have always been awkward between us but I never felt this uncomfortable in my own kitchen.

"Hi Kitty. Please just do what you Gran says and don't get into too much trouble." He says setting down his bag and walking over towards me.

"I'll try Dad. It may be a challenge but a Wilde never backs down right?" I say half smiling because I know that he isn't a bad person he just has bad influences. My mother left and so did he, but I will always see him as the man he was before. Not the suit he is most of the time now.

"That's my girl." He wraps his arms around me stiffly and I sigh into the embrace. It doesn't feel awkward or weird; it feels natural in this moment. He whispers into my ear before pulling away. "You were always so much like your mother. Promise me that you will not change for other people. You can do that for me right but don't disrespect your Gran. You being like your mother is a disadvantage but I will always love you anyway Kitty. Just remember that."

"I love you too Dad." And with that he pulls away and gets ready to go. Aunt Claire hands me a cup while my grandparents leave him to the airport. I am happy in a way that he wasn't ashamed of me even though he may not accept me, he still is my Dad. One goodbye down, many more to come.

* * *

School is going well, mainly because I haven't seen any of the Glee Club yet. I handed my cheerleading uniform back in to Coach Sylvester explaining to her that I was moving and I wouldn't be back after Spring Break. She just said that she hoped I still did cheerleading in Denver because any tem would be lucky to have me. Apparently she can be a nice person when she wants to be. All it took for her to compliment me was me coming out to my family and proceeding to be forced to move to Denver.

I would be lying if I said that I wasn't avoiding Marley, I had to finish the letter before I could even try and talk to her. For once I am glad that we don't share many classes together because I don't think I could handle it. None of the teachers are really doing anything today except watching clips or films because it is our last day before the holidays. Figgins has told all my teachers that I'm moving but I'm thankful they haven't announced it to the class; that couldn't have ended well.

It's now lunch and I sneaked into the library to finish writing Marley's letter before anyone could find me. I have explained it all in classes that I wasn't needed to do anything for. I wrote about how when my Gran found out last night she questioned me for ages and told me I had to move with her to be cleansed of my sins after shaming the family and God. I can't stay in Lima without my Dads permission but he has already left for Germany. And how there is a very slim chance of me being able to stop my Gran.

If there was some way for me to stay that doesn't include living in the streets I would. If it was all so I could stay with Marley I would. I don't have any relatives near Lima that I actually talk to. My mother's family haven't spoken to us since her death mainly because my Gran wouldn't let them. That's another reason why she is a total bitch and is always messing up my life by just being in it. I am sure she thinks that same thing about me though.

Now I have time in the library I can explain to her that it is up to her really, she decides what our future is because I can't make her stay with me if we are hundreds of miles apart. I need to explain that I love her and this has nothing to do with her; none of it is her fault. It was really just unlucky that my family came to watch that competition. If she takes it well the long distance thing could work; but only if I kept it a secret from my Gran.

My only worry is that at least two years would be too long for us and someone would crack. I would never get the chance to see her in person until I turned eighteen because not even Claire can pull a move like that. Judging from her past Gran doesn't fully trust her yet and her taking me on a 'trip' wouldn't be allowed unless she came too. I am thankful that Claire knows what this is like and how I feel but I am sad that she also had to go through this without even saying goodbye.

The bells goes and the librarian shoos us all out as I am just finishing the letter and signing it so she knows it is serious and not just a prank. It would be the most horrendous trick to play on someone anyway; I don't think anyone could stoop that low. I grab all my books and put them in my bag before making my way to the hall where her locker is. I notice she is just leaving the other way when I walk up which is perfect timing so I can slip it in before class so she gets it before Glee.

After spending two hours watching some more films the final bell went signalling that my final day at McKinley was officially over and Spring Break has begun. Except for us Glee kids and of course the Cheerios; I'm sure some other clubs too. I only have an hour left until I have to go back to my house and pack my stuff before I leave Lima. Bow I just have to face the Glee club and say goodbye to everyone with as little tears as possible. It shouldn't be that hard right?

Walking into Glee I am one of the first people there and I watch as everyone else files in with huge smiles on their faces. Some of them are chatting about what they are doing over Spring Break and how they should all meet up because the weather is a lot nicer than last month. Brittany smiles at waves at me and sits down beside me in the circle of chairs I'm guessing Mr Schue left out. I think this is the first lesson I have seen him not late and actually waiting for us to arrive.

"Okay guys I know you are all eager to leave and start Spring break but we could use this lesson to start preparing for Nationals." He says with his usual grin while everyone looks around surprised at him. "I'm kidding today I just wanted to congratulate you all on our win, especially Kitty and Marley." Everyone starts clapping and cheering or smiling at me. Brittany hugs me and Blaine who is on my other side pats me on the back.

"Where is M anyway? She is never late for Glee club." Unique says and I look to the floor knowing why she could be late for Glee; because she is reading my letter.

"I saw her at her locker after the bell. I was on my way here." Tina says and I see Blaine nod his head in agreement. Everyone started discussing when they last saw her but it didn't last for long because they all went quiet when the door opened and Marley stormed in.

"Is it true? Tell me it isn't true." She has tears in her eyes as all heads snap towards where she is standing beside the piano across from me.

"What's true?"

"Don't tell me you cheated on my girl Kitty. I _will _hurt you." Everyone turns to me and I see the confused (and angry for some) looks on their faces.

"How could you do that to Marley?" Jake says.

"Yeah why did you cheat?" Sam asks me and I sigh trying to not get angry at them all for just assuming that.

"I did cheat on Marley alright?" I half shout. Obviously trying to calm myself down didn't really work.

"Well them what is the problem?" Tina butts in and everyone mutters under their breath but Marley cuts in before I can speak.

"Oh so you didn't tell them? You thought it would be fine tomorrow?" Marley says and laughs bitterly but it's more like a choked sob than anything.

"Tell us what?" Mr Schue finally speaks up after just sitting amidst the drama for a while. Obviously Figgins forgot to tell Mr Schue that small detail that everyone is worried about now.

"That I... that I'm moving to Denver tonight. After Glee I'm going home and packing up all my things." I say quietly but the room is silent so everyone can hear me clearly.

"So it is true? You are leaving Ohio tonight?" Marley says with disbelief in her voice and I look up to see her collapse into the chair beside Unique crying.

"Why? We need you here. You are part of us now, you can't leave us Kitty. You can't leave Marley." Brittany says and to me and she has a sad look on her face that no one wants to see there. She is always happy and giddy but now she doesn't look like herself with a frown on her face and tears in her eyes.

"My grandparents know." I can tell everyone understands what I mean and, even the slower ones that I have no choice in the matter now.

"But can't you get your mom or dad to stop them?" Tina says quickly and I shake my head.

"Maybe my mom would have but she has been dead six years and my Dad left for Germany this morning. He won't be back for a year so I have to stay with them. Our house is for sale and I have to go to Denver because apparently I can be 'fixed'." I say sadly as I realise that I only have a few hours left in Lima and I'm spending them making all my friends sad.

"So you are just going to give up after one day of people knowing? Obviously you don't have great commitment skills." Jake comments from his seat beside Mr Schue and even he gives him a look. I going to take back what I said earlier; I love everyone in Glee except Jake.

"Really coming from you? 'The player of McKinley'?" I say glaring at him but I can see that all of the girls and Blaine joined me.

"Why can't anything work out for us? We win Regionals but we lose a member? It's like we are being controlled by someone who hates us. How can we be 'Blonde Buddies' if there is only two of us?" Sam says and Brittany nods along. They are still 'Blonde Buddies' as Brittany named us but they will have to learn to get on without me.

"It's sad, we should be celebrating but now we are mourning the loss of a member. And we still would have been if Kitty had cheated, just sayin' girl." Unique says while holding Marley as she calms down a bit. I feel so horrible that I am not the one doing that and whispering soothing words in her ear. _At least Unique will be there for her when you won't be. _

"It's not like I'm dying." I say and Brittany looks a bit relieved.

"But it won't be the same will it? You can't rehearse with us or perform with us; you can't actually come over to my house to help me with Math homework can you? You can't do cheerleading routines over Skype; you will get a new life and new friends. We won't matter to you anymore." Marley says and stares straight at me with such a heart broken look on her face that it kills me.

"But you do matter to me; all of you do. You helped me open up to people; not just through song but you gave me real friends to talk to. You will always matter to me. I love you guys." I say looking around at every one of them, quickly glancing at Jake but then staring back at Marley. "I love you, Marley." A few tears form in my eyes and I try to blink them away. Marley's eyes are already red ad puffy and I break.

"Kitty?" Marley shouts behind me but I don't hear her because I ran out into the halls as quickly as I could. All the guilt; all the pressure; all the sadness and heart break is just too much for me. I should never have gone to Glee Club or Coach Sylvester. I should have just gone home instead of dealing with all the pain. Claire said it was horrible never saying goodbye to her friends but it's better than seeing all the looks on their faces.

As soon as I turn into the bathroom I break down onto the floor. I want to be able to keep in touch with Marley but my Gran is a total bitch. I don't know if I could contact her for one and I don't think I could handle talking to her but not getting to see the sparkle in her eyes. I don't think I could handle the doom of my Gran ever finding out I kept in contact with Marley and I don't think I could put her at that risk. I don't even know if I'm still her girlfriend to her. Did I lose the title when I gave her that letter?

"Kitty? Why are you in here?" I look up to see a tearstained face and those bright blue eyes staring at me. Her voice is a little hoarse but I still think she is so perfect standing there.

"You are perfect. And now I'm breaking you when it's not even your fault; your relationship is broken but you are not to blame. I will be halfway across the country and you would have to live with the thought of only talking to me over the phone for at least two years' if you still do want to speak to me." I say wiping away my tears but she just sits down beside me.

"Why would I not talk to you? You said that it isn't my fault but you can't do anything about it either." She says trying to get me to look up at her but I just can't do it. For one thing the last time that I see her I don't want to have ugly makeup stains and tears rolling down my face.

"I could fight my Gran; I could tell her that I can't be fixed no matter how much I pray and ask God for help. It won't change who I am. It won't change that I love you. But that won't change anything either, she wouldn't accept it. I could run away but where would I go? I couldn't stay with anyone here, she would probably find me. I am only 16 so I would have to get my father's permission to stay in Lima myself but he is on his way to Europe right now." I sigh quietly because I can really not think of any way out of this.

"You could stay with me Kitty. We could fight your Gran together." Marley offers and I smile sadly at her. _Poor Marley hasn't felt the wrath of old Mrs Wilde. She must be stupid to think you two can go against her._

Don't call her stupid! This is seriously not the time.

_Yeah, yeah I've heard it before._

"I couldn't do that to you and your Mom, Marley. It wouldn't be fair. And you haven't met my Gran. She can be an evil bitch when she wants to be, which most of the time she does. She would knock me out and forcefully take me to Denver tonight if she even sensed any suspicion. I may be a Wilde but she is a heartless old woman who takes no prisoners." I force myself to look directly into her eyes because she needs to know that I would do anything to get out of this if I could. She needs to know the regret I feel for putting her in the middle of all this.

"When are you going?" Marley whispers to me as she takes my hands in hers.

"Well Claire, my Aunt, is phoning me when she is outside in my car." I say and slide a little closer to her so I can savour these last few minutes.

"So it gives us a little time now? You know I love you Kitty. And I will always message you and phone you every day until your Garn gets suspicious. I would never stop talking to you for no good reason." Marley says and leans down a little so she is right beside me.

"I love you too Marley. I always will even when we are far apart." I lean forward and connect our lips gently, closing my eyes and relishing this moment. Marley moves her hand up to my face and I snake my arms around her neck, playing with her soft hair. She deepens the kiss as I am just trying to remember every single part of her. I slide my tongue into her mouth and we both moan when our tongues meet. She leans into me and I can feel her body pressed up against mine.

I pull back a bit so I can get some much needed air but keep us as close as possible. I can feel her hot breaths on my lips that make me want to take her right here on the bathroom floor. I don't want our last time to be in a McKinley bathroom so I think kissing will do. After finishing our song in her house is a much better place to remember it. Reconnecting our lips I start scratching her scalp and she moans into my mouth. I know that I will never forget the sound of her voice in my head; making out or not.

"I. Love. You. So. Much." Marley says between breaths and moving her lips along my jaw line and down to my bare collar bone and neck. I bite down on my lip as I feel her teeth nipping at my skin, knowing she will definitely leave a mark. It only encourages Marley though and she starts gently sucking on my pulse point and I pull at her hair harder.

"_We got out reason for love, love. We got our reason for love." _The song is all that I hear between the moans and the sound of our lips pressing against each other. I smile slightly at the fact I took the time to record it just so I could put it as my ringtone. I hear Marley laughing quietly as I groan pulling out my phone.

"Hey Claire, uh yeah I'll be out now." I quickly hang up on her and fix my eyes in the mirrors. Marley stands up behind me and wraps her arms around my waist.

"Do you really have to go? Is your Aunt not the understanding one?" She says softly in my ear and I just want to turn around and kiss her passionately until they drag me out of the school. _Nope the lesbian one. _

"Actually I'd say she's the lesbian one but still. And I do need to go; I'm sorry Marley." I say looking at her in the mirror; my eyes glistening again thinking about leaving her. You really need to stop interrupting moments you know.

_But then it wouldn't be as fun. _

"It's okay." She says and kisses my shoulder hen spins me around and pokes me on the nose, making me immediately swat her hand away and wrinkle my nose.

"I really don't want our last kiss to be in ten bathrooms here but I really need to go or my Gran will go batshit." I say and peck her on the lips before running to the door.

"It won't be." Marley whispers as I walk out the door or at least that is what I think she says. _You just hope so._

* * *

After rushing home with Claire I could start packing straight away and try to avoid my grandparents. I only had a short conversation with them talking about how all the teachers know and I handed in my cheerleading stuff. I went straight up to my room where I am now and started to take down all the pictures from the walls. My Dad arranged for all the furniture and stuff to be moved into a storage area and for me just to take my clothes and lighter possessions.

Sorting them out was easy because everything was already folded in my drawers so I could just put them in suitcases. I am putting all the pictures and frames in UPS boxes that Claire gave me for some of my stuff. She told me that we had half an hour before we were meant to be leaving like five minutes ago so I am hurrying to get everything done on time. I wish that I could have brought myself to do some of this last night but I was in too much shock.

After another ten minutes of sorting out books and CDs into the boxes I think I might be done. "Oh wait I need to pack my IPod and Kindle." My Dad really made up for not being here a lot even though I didn't need the kindle because I have one hundred books packed away.

"Kitty? Are you talking to yourself?" Claire appears at my open door and I almost ump in fright.

"What's it to you? And try and make more noise before you sneak up on me like that." I say glaring at her but she just laughs.

"Sometimes you are so like your father. But you should know that there are people outside the house, standing awkwardly. Mother is wondering what the hell they are doing and frankly I'm on the same boat as her. You should probably go and see what it is; I'll take your stuff downstairs." She says with an amused look on her face but I just shrug.

"One box at a time, Preggo. Not sorry." I say in a sarcastic voice and she laughs as I run down the stairs and out the front door to see Mr Schue and the rest of the New Directions standing in front of a few cars parked in front of my house.

"Hey Kitty, we wanted to say goodbye properly instead of accusing you of cheating on Marley. Which I totally didn't believe because you love her so much you talk about her all the time. And people say I talk a lot sometimes." Brittany runs up to me and drags me over to the group of people on my front garden.

"Sorry about that Brittany." I say but she just hugs me tightly again but I hug her back with equal force this time.

"No need to apologize. We have something we want to say." Marley says and Sam starts strumming his guitar that I only just realised he was carrying. Blaine opens the familiar John Mayer song and I smile at all of them harmonizing together.

"Don't forget about your Spice Girls Kitty. Girl Power." Tina comes up to me and says and hugs me. I wasn't always her biggest fan but we got kind of close when we did that Spice Girls number.

"You know you really are nice Kitty. I don't think you are a bitch even though I did before. You're really awesome now." Ryder says with a cheesy grin on his face and I just laugh at him before hugging him as well.

"_Say what you need to say, say what you need to say." _

"You make Marley so happy and that's all a best friend can ask for, girl. I will miss you; never stop believing in yourself." Unique engulfs me in a hug and I laugh at her.

"Look after Marley for me please. Make sure she knows that she is perfect and always will be in my eyes." I say quietly and she nods before walking away to sing with Blaine.

"I loved seeing you open up in Glee Club Kitty and you will always be my favourite dancing partner. No one can beat us." Artie fist bumps me and I laugh at his smirk.

"I definitely will miss dancing with you." I say wiping a couple of tears away.

"Look after yourself Kitty. I know how hard it has been to accept yourself but I'm proud of you. And I'm jealous of the harmonies you and Marley have; they could rival me and Kurt." Blaine says as Sam takes the lead and I hug him tightly because he was always a good friend to me and Marley; he knew what we were going through.

"Kitty, you were a great addition to the Glee club and you will be sorely missed. The hunt for someone to replace you will be tough." Mr Schue says and I smile at him, sad that I won't get to go to Nationals with them but I know they will win.

"I know you didn't always like me but I forgive you and hope God is with you through it all Kitty." Joe says putting his hand to his chest.

"Thanks Joe and I did like you, you know." He smiles and starts to walk away again but I call after him. "Avatar."

"Maybe we had our differences but I will miss arguing with you. And you have a pretty kickass voice; not as great as mine though." Jake smirks at me and just this once I let him away with it because I know he means good. I think. I join in a little with their chorus before Sam walks up to me.

"_Knowing you'll be better off I you could only say what you need to say." _

"You'll always be a 'Blonde Buddie' Kitty. Moving school isn't that bad but trust me don't lead with an impression. Find a group who accept you first but it always wins over the chicks eventually." He winks at me before quickly hugging me as the rest of them harmonize without him playing his guitar.

"I hope you and Marley don't break up because I know you would be a sad panda then Just know me and Santana will always be here for you. She does like you because you helped her get me back but she just doesn't like to admit it. Blonde Buddies for life Kitty." She says and pulls me into a bone-crushing hug for like the third time today.

"_Have no fear for giving in. Have no fear for givin' over." _

Marley looks at me while we sing together and I walk up to her and hug her like I'll never let go.

"I love you Kitty. I know that I won't stop loving you. No matter how far away Denver is. Right now that's all I need to say because we just have to wait two years." She says and it feels like the Glee Club's voices are fading in the background when I look into her shining eyes.

"Well young lady, Denver is around 19 hours away so have fun with that one. You should be ashamed of yourself coming here." I hear my Gran's voice behind me and I sigh.

"Gran can you just get in your car and I'll get in mine in a minute. You think you could just fucking give me this one minute to say goodbye. Oh wait I forgot that's not your style." I say looking her and then glancing over to Claire purposely, shutting her up.

"I'll be in the car Kiddo." Claire calls to me and I turn back to Marley who has tears in her eyes but a bright smile on her face. I hear the two car engines start up and know I only have a minute left.

"Thank you so much guys. It was such a beautiful song and I am really glad I got to know all of you. That's really all I can say without crying again." I say and we all come together in a huge group hug cheering.

"We will give you another moment alone." Unique winked at me and I smiled as they all walked back to their cars.

"I love you Kitty." Marley says quickly and kisses me quickly on the lips because my Gran is most likely watching us but I don't care.

"I love you too Marley."

"P-promise me that you won't forget me or what we have." Marley says and a single tear streaming down her face. I hold up my hand before kissing her again on her cheek and steeping back from the group towards my car.

"Scout's honour."

**The End of it All!**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Actually To Be Continued...**


End file.
